


LOST

by ChaosReaper47



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, dystopian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 67,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosReaper47/pseuds/ChaosReaper47
Summary: Ji-Yeon had always been a rebel. She had always felt trapped within the walls of Serenity and longed for something more. Her Father, The Founder Park In-Su, never agreed with her and always fought with her. She lived a pretty normal life. She had a loving fiancé who, not only loved her but love her father just as much. There was only a couple of months until their wedding and Ji-Yeon was more than ready. That was until the night she was kidnapped.She awakes in an unknown place, surrounded by unfamiliar faces. With no answers and a small hope that her fiancé will come for her, Ji-Yeon decides to befriend Luna, one of her kidnappers. Luna introduces her to Wonho, their ‘blacksmith’. She soon finds her heart torn between her ‘so-called’ love of her life and a complete stranger who stole her heart with one look.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

For as long as anyone could remember, the world outside the stone wall had been in ruins. The wall stood at least 50 feet tall and stretched for miles around the city. The city, known as Serenity, was one of the biggest cities in this decaying world. In fact, it had been the only city that withstood the storms that brought the ruin. Well most of it anyway, over half of the city had to be rebuilt. During these storms, trees would spark in a bright orange flame and the buildings came crashing down with one gust of wind. It was amazing that the city still stood after all of that. After years of no storms, the people began rebuilding. Adding more and more buildings within the stone walls. Its neon lights at night were enough to brighten any dark alleyway.

In the center of the city, stood a tall and large building. The city folk called it the elite’s manor. Which was a good name, since that’s exactly who lived there. All of the cities important persons lived there. From the founder to the city council members. Each lived in luxury in their suites and each felt safe there. Located at each exit, as well as on each floor, were armed guards, ready for anything.

There were people who often spoke of those outside the walls. Often the ones who looked homeless and crazy. They spouted nonsense most of the time. But occasionally, there would be one person who you could understand. He would tell stories of the world outside the wall. Like he had seen it before. He had even spoken of people who lived outside the wall. There were a few names for them- like outlanders, outsiders, and the lost. They were only stories though. Everyone in Serenity knew, no one could survive outside of the wall, there was no food and very little water out there. There were also stories of people who had survived long enough to become monsters. But again, no one really knew if the stories were true or not. For the most part, people left the crazies alone, believing that the wall would protect them from whatever was out there.

There was, however, one person who believed in the stories. A young girl by the name of Park Ji-Yeon. Since she was a little girl, she believed that there were people outside the wall. Living and thriving. However, her father, Park In-Su, The Founder, of Serenity would often scold her for believing in such things. Given that she is The Founder’s daughter, she needed to act a certain way. As she grew older, she learned to keep most of her opinions to herself.

Ji-Yeon is a spunky girl, or so the city folk tells her. She doesn’t care much for her father’s strict rules and disobeys almost everything he says. For instance, he forbid her to color her hair. He found it to be too radical for a woman, her hair should be a natural color. She colored her hair a navy blue, which resembled the night sky, just to spite him. He was furious with her of course and refused to speak with her. He would also try and control what she would wear. She was always well dressed, not like in a dress or skirt kind of way. But she would occasionally wear an oversized sweater with black tights and knee-high boots, or a baggy shirt and ripped jeans with either ankle boots or converse. Her father wouldn’t say much as she wasn’t revealing too much skin, but he would always have the look of disappointment on his face.

Ji-Yeon and her father would argue constantly about everything and anything. She always felt cooped up in the elites building. Not to mention her constant feeling of being watched. She would have guards stationed outside her apartment door every day and night. Her father told her it was for her protection, but she didn’t understand why? She made it a point to bring it up every time he would stop by to “check” on her. And whenever he would, they’re arguments would always end with them yelling at each other.

Ji-Yeon stood at the kitchen counter, her face red with anger. Her father had stopped by and they were in one of their heated arguments. Her anger with him grew the more he stood there with that look of hierarchy. This time their argument wasn’t about the guards who stood at her door or the ones stationed at the wall. No, this argument was about one guard in particular. Ren, Ji-Yeon’s fiancé. It was on her eighteenth birthday that her father announced her engagement to him. At first, she was hesitant, much like anyone would be if they only met the person that day. But the way Ren acted with her, she knew they would be happy together. It was at least the one thing she didn’t question. However, what he was telling her, she disagreed with. Her father insisted that Ren would be transferred to the elite force known as Ghost.

Ghost had been around for years. They were the ones that would get sent out during raids. During these raids, Ghost would venture out beyond the wall in search of any living creature or resource. If they found any creature, they would convince, or try to persuade them to form an alliance with Park In-Su. If they didn’t comply, or if any member of the team thought they were dangerous, they would kill on site. Raids had long died out after they returned countless times empty handed. Ji-Yeon hated them. Hated what they did and didn’t want Ren to be any part of it.

“ENOUGH!” Her Father yelled, “He’ll be joining them soon, whether you like it or not.”

Ji-Yeon watched as her father turned and stormed out of her apartment. Her body shook with a combination of anger and fear for her fiancé. There was no way she would let him bring Ren into that team. They were nothing but barbarians, sent out to hunt and kill anything in their sights. She paced the kitchen, each time her heart crashing into her chest in fear. The more she paced, the less she could handle it. She grabbed her leather jacket and headed out.

Since the wall was a little ways away, she decided to take the subway. As the train rushed to its next stop, Ji-Yeon leaned her head against the cold window and let her mind wander. She had always been interested in what was beyond the wall. Over the years, she had been collecting any information anyone would give her, especially the crazies in the city. She believed them, well most of them anyway. She never found any concrete proof that there were any survivors out there. As she sat, she overheard a few people talking about something.

“Have you heard?” One said.

“Heard what?” The other replied.

“One of the guards on the wall found a black spray painted X on the wall this morning,” The one said with a rushed tone.

“Oh yeah, some people are saying it’s just a gang thing to get people scared,” The other said.

“On the outside of the wall? I doubt it,” The one started, “Oh crap. We better keep our mouths shut.”

At that moment, they had realized that Ji-Yeon had been listening. Although she would never tell her father what they said. She was more interested in the fact that someone had taken the time to go outside the wall and spray painted the letter ‘X’ on it. Why would they do something like that? Were they marking their territory? Or was it just some prank?

The train came to a halt, making everyone on board shift to one side. They filed out quickly, with Ji-Yeon trying to squeeze by the people who were trying to board. One thing she thought the city needed work with, was their subway. It needed to either be bigger, or people just needed to get a car.

She walked up the stone stairs and let out a breath. The wall looked a little bigger than the last time she had been there. Not that they were adding on to it. It just looked smaller from the center of the city.  Running up the side of the wall, was a staircase that mimicked another staircase. As she approached the bottom of the steps, she was greeted by two guards. She paid them no attention and began to climb the stairs. The guards would ultimately tell her father where she was, and notify Ren that she was there. They did this every time she came there, even when she wasn’t there to see Ren.

When she reached the top of the wall, she let out a breath. The warm breeze pushed her navy blue hair back, making her thankful she wasn’t wearing a hat. She walked a little way down and past a few more guards. She found a nice quiet place, sat down, took out a notebook and began jotting down notes. Being on the wall allowed her to clear her mind, as well as let her imagination run wild. She would imagine what really lied beyond the wall.

“JI-YEON!”

She smiled at the familiar voice. She turned her head to see Ren waving frantically a few feet away from her. Out of all the guards, he was the only one who never wore a helmet, thus exposing his thick silver hair. She had asked him if that was his natural hair color, which it wasn’t. At one point in his life –back when he was a child, he had the blackest hair. She never believed him though.  She loved the way his hair looked and would tell him not to change it. Ren was slightly taller than the other guards but looked the weakest among them. Ji-Yeon knew he wasn’t weak. She had seen him take down a smuggler bigger than him once, and that was a freaky experience. Ren was usually the quiet one, well until she would show up. Somehow he would always become more talkative when she was around.

“You had another fight huh?” He asked. He seemed to always know when Ji-Yeon and her father fought.

“What gave it away?” She replied.

“You’re sulking,” He said and took a seat beside her, “What happened?”

“He wants you to join Ghost,” She said flatly, “I don’t think you should,”

“Is he giving me a choice?” He asked.

“I doubt it,” She replied, “You know him. He’s all about the now. And not about a person’s future. Which makes no sense.”

“We’ll be married soon,” Ren said.

He seemed to say that whenever she sulked. It never made her feel any better. She could almost hear the excitement in his tone when he asked if her father was giving him a choice. Ren loved her father and believed in whatever he did. Ji-Yeon knew it was a lost hope, hoping he would agree with her. But still, she wanted to tell him how she felt. She would also ask him about his work, as well as if he heard anything from outside the wall. She felt now would be a good time to ask and get her mind off the argument with her father.

“I heard one of the guards found an X on the outside of the wall,” She said while looking at the wall in front of her.

“That’s the third one,” Ren said quietly. “We’re not sure what they’re from, or if it means anything.”

Ji-Yeon fell silent. There were people out there, beyond the wall. Her heart skipped a beat. How exciting? 

“Why are you smiling?” Ren asked.

“This is incredible,” She replied.

“How is it incredible?” He asked.

“It could be them,” Ji-Yeon said excitedly, “The Lost. The people who survived the storms.”

 “If your father heard you speaking like this, he’d have your head,” Ren said with concern, “I know you don’t like him. But he’s been keeping us all safe for years.”

There it was. The one thing she didn’t like about him. He always praised her father for protecting everyone. Out of the millions of people who loved her father, Ji-Yeon was the only one who felt trapped. Like her father was keeping her locked up. There was so much of the world she wanted to see. Even though she loved Ren, deep down she couldn’t help but feel if this, they’re engagement, was just a ploy to trap her here more.

Suddenly, Ren stood straight with his hand tilted at an angle over his left brow. Ji-Yeon lowered her shoulders and rolled her eyes. There were only two people who could make the guards stiffen up. That was either their commanding officer or her father. As she turned, she let out a sigh. Her father stood straight wearing a black striped suit. He looked pissed.

“Father,” She said flatly and wondered how much he had heard.

“Home. Now,” He said sternly, “We’ll talk about your ideologies later.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” She said, “Ren tell him.”

“Ji-Yeon, please don’t make a scene,” Ren said softly.

 

Ji-Yeon waited at home as the rain started to pour over the city. She liked the rain. Somehow it made her more relaxed. It came down like waves and slid quickly down the window. She watched the rain and began to wonder how long her father would be, not that it really mattered. The longer he took the more likely he may forget about the incident at the wall. She still felt pissed with not only her father but Ren as well. She shook her head and tried to focus on something else.

Time ticked by slowly. She looked at the clock and realized hours had passed since she last saw her father. Her heart began to race. No matter how much she hated him, he was still her father. She knew that his later was usually a few minutes later and not a few hours later. Her mind told her he was fine, that he must have gotten tied up in a meeting. If so, then Ren would have notified her about it. She felt a little worried that something was going on and wanted to go out to look for them. As she reached for her jacket, the lights in her apartment began to flicker. They flickered slowly at first with a few minutes between each flicker. An Uneasy feeling crept up to her and she soon found herself rushing lock the door and the windows.

Her uneasy feeling soon grew to fear as a loud and high-pitched siren began sounding off around her. She placed her hands over her ears, hoping it would help drown out the sound. It didn’t. She tried to find something else to help, earplugs, earbuds, anything. With no luck, she continued to hold her hands over her ears. As the siren grew louder, she could feel the building shake with the force of it. Was it an earthquake warning? No, the siren was never one long tone, it was several short ones.

One by one the lights began to burst and Ji-Yeon was surrounded by nothing but darkness. The city outside her window had also gone dark. Whoever or whatever was behind this must have had a well thought out plan. Ji-Yeon darted into the kitchen and fumbled around for a knife. Something inside of her beckoned her to be prepared for anything.

Then there was nothing. The siren stopped leaving behind an unbearable silence. Ji-Yeon stood holding the knife out and ready for the attack. Her heart pounded against her chest and echoed in her ears drowning out the silence. Her breathing became short sporadic breaths as she waited. She knew it was the wrong thing to do. Ren had told her several times, that in any intense or panic ridden moments, she needed to remain calm. To take deep breaths.

As she tried to calm herself down, she started to hear soft taps on the glass. She looked out to the large window that overlooked the city in the living room, she noticed at least five or six dark figures climbing up. They stopped right dead in the center of the living room window. Ji-Yeon felt her heart leap as she ducked behind the counter. Maybe they didn’t see her. She prayed they hadn’t.

Ji-Yeon closed her eyes tightly at the sound of the window crashing in. She held her breath as best as she could. Behind her, she could hear heavy footsteps and the sound of glass breaking beneath them. In her mind, she told herself to remain calm, that the guards would come. They would break the door down, take out the intruders and save her. Or so she hoped.

 When she opened her eyes, she let out a gasp of air. A large dark figure towered over her. His helmet looked like a gas mask but was completely blacked out. Making it impossible to see the persons face. Even though his mask was darkened, she could feel the person’s intense gaze. He began to move slowly, reaching out to her. She didn’t know what to do. She swung the knife, hoping she would hit him. As she swung, she felt her hand stop half way. He held her arm tightly in his hand. She winced in pain and immediately dropped the knife.

 Ji-Yeon let out a shriek before her world became black.

 

                                                                                                                      


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

Flashes of light, a roar of thunder and the sound of glass shattering echoed in Ji-Yeon’s ear. She shot out of bed in a panicked cold sweat. Her short breaths were rapid just like her heart rate was. Placing a hand on her wet forehead, she wondered if it was all just a nightmare. Closing her eyes, she attempted to calm herself down. She focused on her breathing first. In for a few seconds, out for a few seconds. She repeated this until she felt her heart steady.

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed something strange. She wasn’t in her bed. Nor was she in her own home for that matter. The walls were stained in several places, cobwebs hung from the ceiling and clung to everything in sight. On the floor, there were several holes with grass growing out of it. Ji-Yeon could feel the panic coming back. Just where was she? She needed answers.

As she stepped on the floor, loud squeaks echoed through the room around her. She froze, hoping it didn’t draw any attention to her. When she realized it was clear, she walked out the door. The hallway was least to be desired. Just like the room she was in, the walls were covered in stains. The walls were riddled with small holes, with some larger pieces missing scattered around. The lights on the walls were being supported by a few wires – that looked like they would break at any moment.

Ji-Yeon did her best to step lightly down the hall and down a few stairs. A thick layer of dust lined everything around her. However, the railing looked as though someone had placed their hands on it recently. Strange? She continued on her way and noticed two shadows standing outside the door. As soon as she stepped on the floor another loud squeak broke the silence she desperately tried to keep. She watched as the two stopped pacing and turned to the door. She ducked behind a chair that was almost placed strategically there for her.

As the two entered the house, she placed her hands over her mouth. She made sure not to make any movement until she knew it would be safe. And, as she noticed, they left the door wide open for her. All she needed to do was draw her attention away from the door. The sound of their boots drew closer to her. She searched all around her only to find a small pebble a few inches away.

In order for her to reach the pebble, it would require her to stretch her arm out just enough that they would see her. She prayed for a small window where they wouldn’t be focused on the chair. The floor squeaked directly behind her, making her lean back against the chair. The room fell silent. They were waiting for her to make a move, she could feel it. Her eyes darted from the pebble and the shadows that stretched across the floor. She would only have a few seconds to make a run for it depending on how hard and how far she threw it. She reached slowly out for it, her fingers grazed the surface so she leaned a little further out. She wrapped her fingers quickly and tightly against the small stone. Now all she needed to do was to throw it somewhere.

With a quick movement of her arm, Ji-Yeon tossed the stone right into the room next to her. A small sound bounced in the room causing the two figures to move and check it out. Now was her chance. Her body refused to move at first, it was still frozen with fear. A fear Ji-Yeon forced out. She pressed her foot hard on the floor and darted toward the door. She felt a cool breeze rush past her face and excitement filled her mind. She was finally free.

She stopped dead in her tracks on the porch of the house. Standing in front of her was a tall man with fiery hair that fell just under his jaw. One side, as she noticed was shaved, and his hair had been flipped to the other side. He had narrow eyes that were a piercing amber color. Her eyes trailed down to his black uniform and then back up to his stern looking face. There she noticed a glisten on his left ear, where he wore four earrings. Her father would have a field day with this guy. She felt her heart skip, he was handsome, not like the others in Serenity – they didn’t quite appeal to her tastes.

“I told you Vincent didn’t I,”

Next to him stood a shorter girl with short green hair and the brightest pair of yellow eyes Ji-Yeon had ever seen. She wore short black shorts, thigh-high boots, and a black sweater with the hood up that had what looked like cat ears on top. She looked like a child in that outfit. But there was something in the girl’s eyes that screamed she would kill in an instant.

“You did,” Vincent replied, “You two were supposed to be watching her.”

His voice was demanding and powerful. Ji-Yeon turned to see the two figures with lowered gazed. As they stepped toward the light, Ji-Yeon felt her breath leave. These two, much like that the one called Vincent, were gorgeous. One had blonde hair and green eyes, while the other had black hair and yellow eyes. A dizzy feeling started to take hold of her as the two passed by her. Everything began to spin violently around her. She fell to her knees in defeat.

“Alex,” Vincent’s voice sounded blurred in her ears.

“Don’t look at me,” He replied while brushing his blonde hair with his hand, “Talk to Kane.”

“I did nothing,” Kane said.

Ji-Yeon watched helplessly as the short girl green-haired girl pushed passed the two and kneeled down beside her. She smiled softly and pulled out a small needle filled with a bright blue liquid. She tried to squirm away, but her body felt heavier than before. The people around her soon became a swirl of colors to her, and a sudden fear of dying gripped at Ji-Yeon’s heart.

“Oh, no you don’t,” The girl said as she jabbed the needle into Ji-Yeon’s arm.

Soon, Ji-Yeon’s vision returned to normal, and she found herself strapped to the chair she hid behind. The girl who had helped her seemed to be arguing with the blonde boy about something, while the other two stood glaring at her. She felt stupid for letting this happen. She should have just stayed upstairs. Although, when someone wakes up in a strange place, their first thought is never ‘let’s stay in this room and wait for the strange people to come for me.’ No, it’s usually a sense of flight. From Ji-Yeon’s perspective, the only one who seemed to be at least kind enough was the green haired girl, who was now right in her face.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” She said with a grin, “You had me worried. And Unlike these two, I’d rather you not die yet.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Ji-Yeon said with a hoarse voice.

“This is your first time outside the safety of that ‘wall’ right?” She asked. Ji-Yeon nodded, “Your body doesn’t have the right neurotoxins for the air out here. That shot will help. Oh! I’m Luna by the way.”

She seemed sweet and friendly, unlike her accomplices. Ji-Yeon started to feel a little better after that shot. Even though her condition was better, her situation was not. The rope around her wrists and waist was tight and uncomfortable. She should have expected it from kidnappers though.

“Vincent,” Luna said softly, “I doubt she’ll run away if we untie her. You won’t will you?”

Luna’s word struck fear in Ji-Yeon’s heart. She shook her head. There was no way she would run not after that. Luna smiled sweetly at her and looked back at Vincent. He had nodded in agreement and Luna quickly cut the ropes. The thought of where Luna kept a large knife like that on her made Ji-Yeon a little more frightened of the small girl. Still, she felt grateful for her help and wanted to return the favor someday.

Ji-Yeon sat back and watched as the other two, Alex and Kane, leave. Luna and Vincent, however, hung back. She couldn’t help but feel that something bad was about to happen. To her surprise, nothing happened, except for Vincent placing Luna in charge of her. Ji-Yeon breathed a sigh of relief, at least Luna would be easy to talk with. Hopefully.

“GREAT,” Luna yelled, “She can stay with me and Yuki. You’ll love her.”

Luna’s constant change in personality was a shock to Ji-Yeon. This girl was full of spunk and energy. It reminded her of herself. Luna, in some ways, was a lot like Ren. Ji-Yeon smiled and wondered if Ren was worried about her. He was always one to worry about her. She wondered if she’d ever see him again. As Vincent left, Luna grabbed Ji-Yeon by the arm and drug her out of the dusty house.

 

Ji-Yeon was surprised at how beautiful the scenery was. Everything she had ever learned about what was beyond the wall had been a lie. Her texts stated that beyond the safety of the wall was nothing but a barren wasteland. Full of nothing but deterioration and sand. That was not the case for her. The decaying City was like something from a novel. Breathtaking and full of mystery.

The buildings were missing large portions of themselves and vines had begun to wrap themselves around the stone structures. Moss covered almost every square surface on some buildings, some even had trees growing out of them. The road was much like the buildings. Large holes were scattered all around with parts of the road lifted. Grass sprouted in patches along the sidewalk as well as in some of the buildings. It was truly a beauty to be seen.

“Do you like it?” Luna asked, “We call it Lost Haven, it’s our safe place.”

“Its spectacular,” Ji-Yeon said, still in awe of the city.

“You’re not like the others from your city are you?” Luna asked, “I like you.”

Ji-Yeon smiled at her new friend. As long as someone was willing to befriend her Ji-Yeon really had no problem with ‘Lost Haven’. There was one thing she would like to know and that was why they took her in the first place? Surely they had a good reason. But that would have to wait. She knew she would learn that soon enough.

She felt a tug on her wrist and looked to see Luna begging her to move forward. Her smile showed her pearly white teeth and put Ji-Yeon at ease. This girl really was something else. She returned the smile and walked forward with her. Luna began pointing to random places and explained what each was. Since it was a lot to take in, Ji-Yeon could only nod and carry on. She would surely ask her for the names again.

Their pace slowed when they passed by an open concept building. A rhythmic clang seemed to be coming from within its steel cage. Luna drew closer to it. The clang became louder with each step, Ji-Yeon could feel her heart beating at the same time the clang would sound. Turning to Ji-Yeon, Luna motioned for her to stay quiet. Why? What was in there? Who was making that sound?

As they peered around the corner, Ji-Yeon felt her heart leap from her chest. Standing in front of a shelf full of tubs with who knows what was a young man. He looked concentrated on what he was doing, although Ji-Yeon tried to focus on something else, she found it hard not to stare. He stood with only a long black leather apron covering his bare chest. His silver gloves seemed to reach up to his elbow, and a pair of goggles hung around his neck. The sweat glistened each time a spark flew – which seemed to illuminate each muscle on his bare arms. He swung a mallet and let out a soft grunt as it made contact with a piece of metal.

Her eyes seemed fixated on him. On his every muscle. She caught herself following him with every swing of his arm. When she tried to snap back to reality, her eyes got caught up in his hair. His white and blue-tipped hair dripped with sweat and clung tightly to his head in small waves. She wanted to scream, run back outside to the fresh air, anything to get her mind back in reality. However, as she noticed, Luna was leaning against a blue steel pillar swooning over the young man as well. Ji-Yeon leaned forward in an attempt to whisper something in her friend’s ear. In doing so, she knocked off a tub full of nuts and bolts.

The crash echoed loudly through the room. Both Ji-Yeon and Luna cringed at the sound. Ji-Yeon felt her face turn red with embarrassment. Peering through partially closed eyes, she noticed him staring. Her eyes widened as they held his stern gaze. Her knees felt as though they would fall out from under her. Her heart raced with excitement as well as a slight fear. He looked annoyed with her. Not exactly how she wanted to introduce herself to someone like him.

“WONHO!” Luna screamed and rushed toward him

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. A small moan escaped her lips as she squeezed his sides. She looked up at him with a white toothy grin. His facial expression never changed, nor did he take his eyes off of Ji-Yeon. Luna glanced over at her and waved her over. Ji-Yeon, still frozen with fear, simply waved back.

“Wonho,” Luna said sweetly, “I missed you. That’s the girl. Pretty cute right?”

Luna winked at him, making Ji-Yeon feel even more embarrassed than she already was. Still, he remained silent and fixated on her. Ji-Yeon felt her face getting hotter with each second that passed. She prayed for anything to draw his attention away from her.

“Wonho?” Luna said slightly annoyed at his silence.

“What?” He groaned, “I’m busy. If it’s important, hurry up and speak.”

“Rude much,” Luna said and released her grip on him, “Is that any way to talk to a lady.”

“The only _lady_ I see is her,” He said making an emphasis on the word lady while pointing to Ji-Yeon.

Luna furrowed her brows in anger with his comment.

“Seriously,” Luna said.

“Um. I can hear you,” Ji-Yeon said.

“She speaks,” He said sarcastically.

She knew then that she pissed him off. Lowering her gaze, she tried to apologize, but before she could get a word out, Wonho ordered them both to leave. Since their disturbance disrupted his crafting. Luna pouted while walking back toward Ji-Yeon. She grabbed her arm, scoffed and left.

Ji-Yeon could feel the anger emitting from Luna. Between her and that Wonho guy, Ji-Yeon wasn’t sure who was more pissed off. Letting out a sigh, she wondered what would be in store for her here. She looked back to the steel building where Wonho worked and wondered if she would ever see him again and if he would be in a better mood when she did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

As the two girls walked away from the steel building, Ji-Yeon couldn’t help but wonder what Luna’s story with Wonho was. Clearly, Luna was close to him, but just how deep was her relationship with him. She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind. She tried to think about the situation at hand and what she was going to do about it. But those thoughts were short-lived. Her mind seemed to drift back to him. Back to the way his bare arms seemed to glisten under the grey suns light. The way his focus never wavered from his work. Or the fact that his voice was deep and soft.

Her heart fluttered as she thought about how his piercing gaze never wavered from hers. Placing a hand on her cheek, she could feel a sudden heat coming from it. She began to wonder if it was from being exposed to the ‘fresh air’. She laughed, obviously that wasn’t the case. The more she thought of him the more she grew curious about him.

Ji-Yeon looked back to Luna, who still looked pissed. She had been pouting since the two of them stepped back outside. Now might not be a good time to bring up Luna’s relationship with Wonho. So instead, Ji-Yeon decided to talk about something else.

“So,” Ji-Yeon started, “How long have you been in Lost Haven?”

“14,” Luna replied.

“14 Years?” Ji-Yeon asked.

“Yep,” Luna replied, “Lady Ahri found me in a neighboring city, cold, alone and hungry. She took me in, just like the others.”

“I see,” Ji-Yeon said, “She sounds like a nice woman.”

“She is,” Luna said, “She has a heart of gold. Unlike that father of yours.”

“Tell me about it,” Ji-Yeon said.

The more Ji-Yeon spoke with Luna the more she seemed to brighten up. Ji-Yeon knew all too well what it was like to be alone. Her father was never one for warm hugs or any sort of love for that matter. Which often made her wonder why her father would ever have a child, to begin with. Perhaps he thought he could raise her to be just like him. A stiff shirt, who only cared about one thing, himself. Ji-Yeon was closer with Ren and some of the other guards than her father. Which was fine by her.

It wasn’t much longer until the two came up to an old townhouse. Its paint had faded to the point where couldn’t really tell what the color had been. In most places, there was bare wood and scratches everywhere. There were a few places missing from the stairs as well as on the porch. The door was a faded gray with the letters ‘L’ and ‘Y’ sprayed painted in blue paint. Clearly, this was Luna and Yuki’s home.

The interior was just as Ji-Yeon had expected. It looked exactly like the house she had just been in. The wallpaper on the walls had been, in some places, torn right off and on other walls, it looked as though it had just started peeling. As they walked into the main room, to the left was the living room. Inside was a broken TV, some tilted empty picture frames, more scratches on the walls, a window with now glass and curtains that had been torn halfway down. In the center of the room was a broken table with a couple of glasses sitting on top of it. Behind the table was a blueish couch. It looked older than anything Ji-Yeon had ever seen. Portions from the backrest were missing and the springs had poked out of one of the cushions. 

Ji-Yeon felt her heart sink. She would be spending god knows how many days here. Lowering her gaze she wondered if the upstairs was any better. It wasn’t. As Luna led the way up the short, curved staircase, Ji-Yeon only saw that walls worsen. On the ceiling where large holes, where light may have once hung, allowing you to see into the rafters. She shuddered at the sight of all the cobwebs that laid scattered around the bare wood. The hallway was short, thank god. Luna paused about halfway down and pointed toward three doors.

“The one on the left is Yuki’s,” She stared, “She’s pretty quiet and mostly sleeps during the day since she’s starting on the night watch. The one next to hers is mine. You’re welcome anytime if you want to chat. And you’ll be in the room on the right for now.”

“Okay,” Ji-Yeon answered.

“There aren't many rules here. Just don’t piss Yuki off,” Luna said.

“Noted,” Ji-Yeon said.

Just as Ji-Yeon answered, a tall, slender, girl with long black hair emerged from her room. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with holes in the sleeves, black leather pants and a pair of black ankle boots. Judging by the bags under her eyes and how messy her hair was, she looked as though she had just woken from a deep sleep. Instantly, Ji-Yeon realized that the girl who stood there was Yuki, it would only make sense.

“Mornin’,” Luna said, “This is Ji-Yeon. She’ll be crashing with us until Lady Ahri says otherwise.”

“Right,” Yuki said coldly, “I’m Yuki. Stay out of my way and we’ll get along swell.”

As Yuki walked past, Ji-Yeon couldn’t help but feel as though the air around them had grown colder. Perhaps it was just her imagination, or maybe it was just because the sun had started to set. She swallowed and prayed that her night would be better.

The night seemed to drag as Ji-Yeon lay staring at the rotted ceiling. How on earth could these people live like this? As she thought about the comfort of her king-size bed, soundproof walls and how safe she was, she began to feel an ache in her heart. These people had been living like this for years, but they were used to it. It would also explain why she received such dirty looks from the people she had passed by with Luna early.

Their clothes were dirty and torn. They had to scavenge for clothes as well as food, while Ji-Yeon simply had to enter a store and buy them. She felt so bad for them and not out of pity. The pain she felt was real. She wanted to do something for them, anything. Even if it meant going up against her father.

The more she gazed at the ceiling, the harder it was to fall asleep. Rising from her bed, she pressed her feet on the floorboards. She held her breath hoping that there wouldn’t be any noise, as she crept to her door. Luckily, everything was quiet. Opening the door a crack, she peered through to see if anyone was there. When she saw no one, she pulled it wide and walked out.

She froze on the last step. There standing by the door was Yuki. Even though she wore all black, Ji-Yeon knew she was there. Not to mention she could clearly see an outline of a person standing there. The air felt cold around her again. She took a deep breath and proceeded to the door. She hoped that maybe she was sleeping. When she felt a tight grip on her wrist, Ji-Yeon figured her night was done.

“Don’t let Vince catch you,” She warned.

“You’re letting me go?” Ji-Yeon asked, surprised with Yuki.

“Duh,” She replied, “You can’t sleep. Going for a walk helped me the first few days. Just be back before dawn. Vince likes to check in on everyone. Also, don’t call him Vince. To you, it’s Vincent.”

“Right,” Ji-Yeon replied.

The night air was cool, not like back in Serenity. Nights were much colder there. Here she could just walk out in a T-shirt and be fine. Which is pretty much what she did. The streets were eerie and quiet. It was like another world during the night. As she passed a few buildings she noticed someone walking toward her. Thinking quickly she ducked into an alleyway and waited for them to pass. When he did, she noticed his fiery red hair. Vincent. When he passed, she quickly took off.

When she figured she was far enough away, she went back to a slower pace and continued down the winding road. She wasn’t sure how she remembered it, but she had managed to make it back to the steel building where Wonho was. Her heart skipped. Maybe he wasn’t here? She walked toward it cautiously.  

The further in she got, the more she started to hear another rhythmic beat. Was he here working? So late. Her mind went back to earlier when she dumped the bin of nuts and bolts. He was really annoyed with her and Luna’s disruption. He must have started back from scratch. A sudden need to apologize properly fueled her to move forward.

Sure enough, as she turned a corner, where he was. Still shirtless and still working away at whatever it was he was working on. She stood for a moment admiring him. Even in the moons blue glow, his muscles seemed to listen. She felt her breath shorten and her heart race once more. What was it about him that made her like this? She wasn’t sure, but she wasn’t too worried about finding out.

Time moved slowly as she stood gazing at him. She wasn’t sure how it happened. In one moment he was there, she blinked and he was gone. Fear gripped her tightly. Had he seen her and took off? Or had he seen her and gone to get Vincent? Her breathing became more rapid as she tried to find a place to hide. After noticed a small hole that she could fit into, she moved toward it, only to feel her arm tug back.

Wonho stood behind her with a look that Ji-Yeon could only place as cold or very, very annoyed. He had every right to. She did just technically broke in and started spying on him. Who knows what the penalty for that would be? She clenched her eyes shut hoping that whatever was about to happen, would happen quickly.

“What are you doing here?” He asked sternly, “Here to make another mess like before.”

“I’m…No,” Ji-Yeon said, her words felt jumbled and lost in her throat.

“Then what?” He demanded.

 “I…couldn’t sleep,” She said.

“So you decided to come and watch me?” He asked with a snarl in his voice.

“No,” Ji-Yeon replied, “I was just out for some fresh air. I heard you working and wanted to come and apologize for earlier.”

“Funny way of apologizing,” He said and let go of her arm, “Usually people get the others attention. Not standing there staring at them.”

He had a point. She should have said something. Now his work was ruined for the second time. She felt really stupid for not doing anything. But how could she? Her words felt trapped in her throat, her heart was frantically beating against her rib cage and with her rapid breathing, and she was surprised she got a word in.

She watched as Wonho’s face seemed to soften a bit. Her good will must have gotten through to him. Maybe? She still couldn’t get a clear read on him. But he seemed to be calmer now.

“Are you thirsty?” He asked.

“What?” Ji-Yeon asked as she snapped back to reality.

“Water? Do you want some?” He asked again.

“Um, okay. Thank you,” She replied.

He led her further into the building. They passed his work area where she noticed an oil drum filled with water and a long bar across the top. She noticed a small window on the ceiling that had a black spray painted ‘X’ on it and wondered if he was the one that tagged the wall? However, that was the last thing she wanted to bring up now.

He stopped at a small sink and pointed to the table. Quietly, she took a seat and waited. The silence that was between them drove her crazy. She wanted to ask him something or at least say something. When he handed her a glass, he sat down on the chair across from her. She sipped her drink slowly while stealing glances at him as he drank quickly. Obviously, he wanted her gone quickly.

“I’m sorry,” She said softly.

“For what?” He barked, “For ruining my work? Knocking over my tub of supplies? Or spying?”

“All of it,” She said hesitantly, “I was nervous. I didn’t even see the tub. I’m sorry I ruined your work. If there was anything I can do?”

“Unless you can forge weapons or armor, I think I’m okay,” He snarled.

What was his problem? She was apologizing for everything that happened. What more did he want? Did he want her to lick his combat boots? Like she would do that. The more she sat and thought about it, the angrier she grew with herself. She placed her glass on the table hard and stormed out. She didn’t need to put up with this. As she neared the entrance, she noticed she was starting to fall back.

He moved quickly as he grabbed her. With one swift motion, he had pulled her into his arms. Ji-Yeon could feel his body heat covering her like a blanket. His chest felt hard against her back and being wrapped in his arms she felt a sense of safety.  He placed one of his hands against her lips to keep her from speaking and took a few steps back. She didn’t know what caused it, but she was a little thankful for it.

He forced her to move back, which was easy since she wasn’t going to fight him. He obviously wanted something else from her. Her mind wandered to an unspeakable place at that moment. She pushed the thoughts aside when he forced her to crouch down and pushed her into a small space. He placed a finger to his lips signaling her to stay quiet.

She watched as he turned and headed back to the entrance. From where she was stationed, she could still see him. His bare back exposed to her, she could help but feel the heat in her cheeks rise. Even from the back, he looked like a god. She then placed her focus on the man that stood in front of him. With his red hair, white suit and straight posture, Ji-Yeon figured him to be Vincent.

“Working late are we Wonho? Are you alone?” He asked coldly.

“What of it?” Wonho asked.

“Oh nothing,” Vincent said, “I thought I saw someone else come in here a moment ago.”

Crap, Ji-Yeon thought. Vincent had seen her. But when? She thought for sure Wonho would rat her out by saying ‘oh yeah she’s right over there’. To her surprise, Wonho played dumb.

“Who in their right mind would be out this late?” Wonho asked, “I’m only up working on something Luna had interrupted me on.”

“I see,” Vincent said coldly, “Carry on then.”

Ji-Yeon felt a little relieved when Wonho came back. He remained silent as he grabbed her arm. She nearly landed on her face when he pulled her out of the small space. He pulled her past his workstation, past the small round table, and toward a small room. Inside, was a black futon bed, a desk, and one lamp. Folded neatly at the end of the bed was a navy blue quilt with a couple of pillows stacked on top of it.

Feeling a little confused, Ji-Yeon looked over at Wonho. The expression on his face said everything. He was annoyed with her. Again. But perhaps more so with that Vincent guy. Judging by the way Wonho had glared at Vincent, when he was there, meant the two didn’t get along much. Not that Ji-Yeon cared much for Vincent either. He seemed like someone had stuck a large stick up his ass and he was too stubborn to take it out.

Her thoughts soon blurred past her as Wonho forced her into the room. She felt even more confused now. Turning to face him, she shot him a confused stare.

“He’ll be back before you can even make it halfway to Luna’s,” He said sternly, “You’ll stay here. Just for tonight.”

“Um, thank you?” Ji-Yeon said.

Was he really letting her stay here just because of Vincent? Was he really that bad?

“I don’t need him hassling me, I’ve got enough to deal with,” He said.

With that, Wonho had left her to close the rest of the shop. Ji-Yeon stood puzzled with what had just happened. Looking at the futon, she felt a little better. It was the only thing that looked like new. Well, almost new. The coloring of it had faded with time, but no springs were poking out. She took the pillows and placed them at the other end of the bed. Grabbing the blanket, she laid down and hoped that she would get a decent sleep.

Gazing at the ceiling, her mind drifted back to him. There was so much she wanted to know. About him, about Lost Haven and about this Lady Ahri that Luna had spoken of. As the questions formed, she soon found herself drifting to the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

Ji-Yeon woke the next morning feeling, somewhat, well rested. The sun peeked through the tiny holes in the wall making yellow dots along the wall in front of her. Letting out a soft yawn, she wondered what the new day would bring and what Wonho would be like. She wasn’t sure why she cared what he would be like. But she did. Something inside her screamed for his attention.

She did everything in her power to rid her mind of those useless thoughts. Wonho was just a guy, after all. An extremely well built and good looking guy - in fact, he put most of the men back in Serenity to shame. But nonetheless, he was still a man. Smiling to herself, she braced herself for whatever would happen.

Outside the room, she saw Yuki, Luna, and Wonho. Yuki looked pissed, the same look she had on the day Ji-Yeon met her. Luna, as well, looked a little peeved and perhaps a little jealous. Both girls wore the same outfit – black long sleeved shirts, black tight pants and black combat boots. They looked as though they were on duty for something. Shifting her gaze to Wonho, she felt her heartache in her chest. He wore a black sweater under a leather jacket with silver snaps at the collar and two zippers ran along the left breast. His hair was styled in a way that reminded her of waves on the ocean – which she had only seen in ads or magazines. What surprised her the most was that his left eyebrow, lip, and ears were pierced. She had never noticed them before.

She tried to mouth a good morning, but her words felt stuck in her throat again. Instead, she simply stood and waited for someone to speak first.

“You had me worried sick this morning,” Luna said. Finally breaking the silence between the four of them.

“I’m sorry,” Ji-Yeon replied, “I wanted to go back. But…”

“Vincent showed up,” Wonho said, interrupting her in mid-sentence, “You need to keep a better eye on her.”

“What were you even doing here?” Luna asked, there was a subtle anger to her tone, one that Ji-Yeon caught instantly.

“I…” Ji-Yeon said. How could she tell her that she just ended up here by chance?

“It doesn’t matter,” Wonho said sternly, “Just keep a better eye on her.”

Ji-Yeon felt like a small child that needed to be constantly watched. Where on earth would she have gone? It wasn’t as if she would just run back to Serenity. Or back to the _tender, loving_ , _care_ of her father. She wasn’t even sure if her father had noticed her absence. So really they had no reason to keep such a careful watch over her. However, Ji-Yeon could understand where they were coming from. She needed to remember, she was their prisoner.

Luna quickly grabbed Ji-Yeon’s arm and pulled her away from the others. Whatever was on her mind seemed to be important enough to warrant her taking Ji-Yeon away. She led her outside where the sun beat down harshly on the ground. The air felt hot and sticky to her. Had it been like this yesterday? Luna led Ji-Yeon a few feet away from the building before taking a deep breath.

“What the actual hell?” She barked, “Why were you in Wonho’s shop last night?”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk,” Ji-Yeon started, “I don’t really know why I ended up there. But when I did, I just wanted to apologize for knocking over his tub of stuff and for ruining whatever it was he was working on.”

“And?” Luna said.

Clearly, this girl was expecting more from her.

“Vincent showed up just as I was about to head back. Wonho hid me and then let me crash on the futon. Nothing else happened if that’s what you’re thinking,” Ji-Yeon replied.

It was the truth. If Luna wasn’t going to believe her than it didn’t matter. What mattered most was why Luna sounded so agitated about it. Was she really worried that she had left? The whole thing made no sense. Rubbing a hand along her face, Ji-Yeon let out a soft breath. Luna was a lot to deal with right now.

“Fine,” Luna replied, “As long as nothing else happened, then you’re fine.”

“What else would have happened?” Ji-Yeon asked.

“Luna, let’s go,” Yuki barked.

“I have something I need to go and do. Stay at the house until I get back,” Luna demanded.

“Okay,” Ji-Yeon said flatly.

She watched as Luna and Yuki walked away from her. A piece of her felt a little hurt with Luna. And another piece felt grateful for the peace and quiet that followed after she left. Ji-Yeon let out another sigh in frustration with Luna. Was something going on between Wonho and her? Ji-Yeon shook the thought from her mind. She didn’t need to think about that. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a black figure standing beside her. Wonho glared down at her and motioned for her to get moving back to Luna’s home. Great, another babysitter.

They walked in silence down the dusty street. She was thankful for the silence between them, this gave her time to sort out her thoughts. But it also provided her with an opportunity to ask him questions. However, she wasn’t sure which to start with. And for some unknown reason, she always felt speechless around him. She clenched her fist tightly as she gathered the courage to speak.

“So, Luna seems quite smitten with you,” She said and immediately wanted to take it back. Of all the things to say she picked that. Smooth.

Wonho’s gaze and attention never left what was in front of him. Obviously, he didn’t want to talk. It seemed to be a constant with him.

“Sorry again,” Ji-Yeon said softly. “I’m not usually like this.”

“I don’t get it,” He said and stopped in mid-stride.

“Get what?” Ji-Yeon asked.

“You should be scared. Right?” He asked, “And yet fear is the farthest thing from your mind. Instead, you’re more focused on my relationship with Luna. Which there isn’t one by the way. She’s annoying. And so are you.”

Not exactly what she wanted to hear. At least her conscious was clear about his relationship with Luna. However, if she annoyed him, why would he allow her to cling onto him like she had? No matter how much Ji-Yeon tried to figure it out, it never made sense. Deciding to drop the subject, she tried to figure out why she wasn’t afraid. Anyone who was ever kidnapped would be freaking out and trying to find a way home. But not her. She would rather learn more about the people in Lost Haven and try to help them.

“I am scared,” Ji-Yeon admitted softly, “I’m terrified. I have no idea what’s going to happen to me. I can only sit and wait, besides I can’t change it so why should I fight it. Besides…I was always different from everyone back in Serenity.”

She paused to take a breath and collect her thoughts. Should she really be explaining this to him, a guy she doesn’t really know? Yet here she was spilling her guts out to him. It felt so easy to talk to him. Almost like she was speaking with Ren.

“Even my fiancé thinks I’m different,” She started, “I’ve never agreed with how my father ran the city. I’ve tried to rebel against him. That never ended well. He’s never liked me. And I doubt he’s in a hurry to get me back.”

Before she knew it they had made it to the door of Luna’s house. Ji-Yeon felt a little uneasy about what she had shared as Wonho remained silent throughout the entire walk and story. Looking back at him she felt her heart sink. His somber expression told her that he had heard every word and was trying to process it. When they’re eyes met, she felt a spark between them. She apologized once more for causing him all the trouble and headed back inside.

**

Ren searched high and low throughout Ji-Yeon’s apartment. There was nothing indicating who took her and why. He asked every person in the building if they had seen anything strange. They didn’t. They had all tried to get the generator working, which struck him as odd. Did so many people need to go down at once to help? And the security guards weren’t helpful at all. The kidnappers had tossed a knock out gas through a window making them all unconscious.

He felt helpless. There were no clues and no leads. These people just came out of nowhere and kidnapped her. What was their reasoning? Other than she was the Founders daughter. Would they send for demands? Would they threaten to harm her if Founder Park didn’t comply?

Anger grew in him as he thought of how Ji-Yeon must be feeling. Scared and alone. He did know she would be alright if she complied with everything the captures wanted. Ji-Yeon was smart, she would figure out a way to get back home. If worse came to worse than he would just go beyond the wall and save her himself.

He took another look around her apartment. A plastic sheet where the glass used to be hung tightly onto the frames with duct tape. The shattered glass remained scattered along the floor in the living room. He picked up a small piece and examined it for fingerprints once more. Nothing. These guys were good. But they must have slipped up somewhere. No one was _that_ good.

He went through her room. Nothing. Back to the kitchen. On the floor lay a large kitchen knife. Ji-Yeon must have used it to defend herself. And with no blood on it, Ren figured she had been struck before she could even use it. After hours of searching, Ren finally gave up and decided to pay Founder Park a visit. Surely, he would know that his daughter is missing by now.

The founder’s office was large, with white walls, black desk with a leather chair tucked neatly behind it. Behind it was a bookshelf with a few books in it and a few certificates. Ren was always amazed at how large the office was. He looked over to the left to see Park standing by another bookshelf reading something. He was always well dressed, always wore nice suits and was always pleasant to speak with. At least that’s how Ren saw him. Park was a man with all the power. A power Ren admired.

“Sir,” Ren said.

“I know,” Park said, “She’s been taken. Have there been any demands yet?”

“No,” Ren said, “They left no fingerprints or boot prints in her apartment. Whoever took her knew what they were doing.”

“I see,” Park replied, “There’s nothing much we can do until they make their demands clear.”

“Sir, we need to go out there and look for her,” Ren declared.

“Absolutely not,” Park barked, “I’m not wasting resources on her.”

“That’s my fiancé, your daughter, though,” Ren argued, “We can’t just leave her there. Who knows what they’ll do to her.”

“I know,” Park said sternly, “We wait for their demands. End of story.”

Ren felt angry with his words. Ji-Yeon was his daughter. Sure they never got along, but that shouldn’t mean he shouldn’t be trying to do everything in his power to get her back. Did Park have some sort of secret plan that he wasn’t going to share? Even so, waiting for the demands was not sitting well with him.

He slammed the door behind him as he left the office. He walked down the hall with large strides, making his way quickly to the elevator. Once there, he balled his hand into a fist and punched the button. His anger boiled in his blood. Was he really that heartless? Was what Ji-Yeon told him about her father true? Those moments in the office, Ren would never forget. A father should do everything in his power to save his loved ones. And a fiancé should do the same right?

The streets were silent. Everyone in the city coward in fear in the safety of their homes. Ren really couldn’t blame them. After all, the siren had signaled a break in. Everyone that doubted the stories now believed in them. Ren included. He thought back to how excited Ji-Yeon was after thinking there were people on the outside of that wall. How naïve was she? The outsiders – the lost as she called them, were nothing more than monsters.

His feet led him back to the wall. He looked over to the guards, who, all stood staring at the large steel door that led to the outside. There were no marks on the outside of the door. So they hadn’t barged in that way. As far as they had investigated, there were no other entry points besides the doors. In which, there were a few. And each guard had stated the same thing. No marks. It baffled everyone who they got in unnoticed, made it to the elites building, climbed the side of it and kidnapped Ji-Yeon.

It angered Ren more, to know that he wasn’t with her to protect her. He knew Ji-Yeon would have been fine, after all, she was a tough girl. She had a history of fighting in school and picking fights with the guards stationed at her home. Ren also knew how vulnerable she could be. She never hid her feelings well. He could always tell when she was upset. It pained him to know she was out there, alone.

Ren walked away silently from the others. The longer he had stood there, the more pissed off he grew. He needed to clear his mind. He wandered back to his apartment. It was a smaller building, with about five floors, he was on the fourth. It apartment, much like the building was small. Everything, except his bed, was in one room. The stove sat next to the fridge, a counter ran along the wall beside the fridge and stopped about six cupboards in. He had a small table sitting in the corner that he would bring out when he ate. There was no couch only small cushions scattered along the floor. In another corner stood a black steel stand with a long black punching bag hanging from it.

He threw his jacket on the rack that sat tucked away by the door. He used his foot to push the door closed. He crossed the floor and stopped in front of the leather bag. He began throwing his fist lightly. Each hit only tapped the bag and barely moved it.

He thought of Ji-Yeon, swung, and hit the bag lightly. He thought of her sitting in her kitchen scared of who was coming through the window. He swung a little harder and the bag moved slightly back. He thought of how she tried to protect herself, swung a little harder again. The bag moved a little farther back. Ji-Yeon must have been so scared when no one came to help her. When he wasn’t there for her. He brought his arm back and swung it harder than the last. His fist hit hard the sound it made as it made contact echoed in the room. He continued to swing his arm until he was in a rhythm with both arms swinging and hitting the bag. He grunted with each hit. His anger only grew the more he thought about what they might be doing to her.

After a while, Ren found his arms growing tired, and his fists getting redder. With his last swing, he waited for the bag to come back to him and caught it. His short pants of breath soon turned to small sobs. He wasn’t sure when his tears had started. Perhaps they had been there since the first hit. Or maybe they started after the fourth or fifth hit. He fell to his knees and placed his hands over his face.

Ren wiped the tears from his eyes. He wasn’t going to think the worst. Not yet. There was a way to get her back, a means she would never approve of. But there was no other way for him to get to her. Once he made his mind up, he was certain she would understand. He rose, walked back to his jacket and pulled out his phone. He was hesitant at first to press the screen with Founder Park’s number on it. After taking a deep breath he pressed his finger on the screen.

“I’ll do it,” Ren declared, “I’ll join Ghost, under one condition. We go out and find Ji-Yeon.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language/Light Smut (Future chapter)

The silence in the room was deafening to her. How long had it been since Luna had left? An hour or two? It felt like more to her. Ji-Yeon rolled over to her side, contemplating going on a home exploration. Since she promised Luna she would stay at the house and wait for her return, there really was nothing else to do. During her contemplation, she heard small voices outside her boarded window. It sounded like children playing.

Hearing their laughs brought a smile to her face. Happiness was something she only heard from a select few in Serenity. If it was fun, her father was against it. The laughter grew and she just couldn’t resist it anymore. Kneeling on the bed, she tried to peek through the small hole in one of the boards. A handful of kids were outside kicking a small, partially deflated ball. Their smiles stretched wide across their faces.

As they played, Ji-Yeon felt a need to go out and watch them. Or maybe it was just to get some fresh air. Whatever the main reason was, she just wanted out of the stuffy room. She practically ran down the stairs with her excitement building as she grew closer to her goal. She wandered through the living room and into the kitchen in hopes of finding a back door. She smiled when she saw the door with its plastic cover over the window. Freedom, or lack thereof, was on the other side of that door.

The porch stretched a few feet with only a few steps to the ground. It was missing a few posts and a railing for the stairs. On it was a couple of old lawn chairs that looked like they had seen better days. The metal arms and legs were rusted and the fabric looked thin as paper. How Luna and Yuki sat on those was beyond her.

Ji-Yeon took a seat on the edge of the porch, placing her feet at the bottom step. She rested her chin in her hands and her elbows on her thighs. She smiled as the children ran past her. Their screams of excitement filled her heart with joy. Even though they had so little, they still found enjoyment in the world. More people needed to be like that in her books.

“JI-YEON!”

Cringing at the sound of her own name. Nothing ever good happened when they screamed her name. She turned to see Luna standing in the frame out of breath. Had she been running from something? Were they in danger? Ji-Yeon rose from her seat quickly, with her heart racing.

“What’s wrong?” Ji-Yeon asked.

“Lady Ahri wants to meet with you,” Luna said calmly.

Near the center of the city, was a botanical garden. It was the only building that seemed to still be intact. And with good reason. Luna led Ji-Yeon through the glass doors and into what seemed like a forest. Lush greens engulfed the entirety of the interior. Plants growing various fruits, vegetables and herbs were spread out throughout. With its glass ceilings and walls, it was almost hard to spot anything wrong with the structure.

Aside from Luna and Ji-Yeon, there were a few others in the garden. They had woven baskets sitting at their hips as they picked the ripe fruit of their branches. They passed by without a word to them. Luna had one goal in her mind –getting Ji-Yeon to Ahri.

All through their walk through the garden, Ji-Yeon worried about who this ‘Lady Ahri’ person was. She knew she was important. That was given what with this giant greenhouse. She didn’t seem to rule with an iron fist, she could see that with the other people. She obviously loves her people enough to select a few of them to protect them.

They came to the center of the garden and Luna held out her hand to stop. Ji-Yeon wanted to yell at her for almost making her trip, but her words were stolen with the sight she held. Standing in front of them was Vincent, Yuki, Kane, and Alex. All wearing the same outfit Luna was. What caused her to stare aimlessly wasn’t them, but the woman who stood between Vincent and Kane.

She was beautiful. Her long Teal hair gently danced inches above the ground. She was shorter than Vincent but slightly taller than Kane. She was thin with skin like snow. She wore a red dress that ripped at her thighs with no shoes. As Ji-Yeon’s eyes met hers, she felt her heart skip. Her eyes were two different colors. Her left eye was a bright yellow, almost like a cat’s eye, and her right was a deep purple. In Ji-Yeon’s eyes, she was breathtaking.

“Lady Ahri,” Luna said with a bow of her head, “I’ve brought the girl.”

“You mean Ji-Yeon,” She said with a sweet tone.

“Yes,” Luna replied and joined the others.

Luna stood next to Alex and looked as though something big was about to happen. Something she didn’t like.

Ji-Yeon wasn’t sure what to do. Should she move forward? Or stay put?

“You can come closer,” Ahri said, “They won’t hurt you while I’m here.”

“I’m not scared of them,” Ji-Yeon said flatly, “I’m just concerned with why you kidnapped me. And what you want with me.”

“It’s really quite simple,” She replied, “Your father has the resources we need.”

“You’re joking right?” Ji-Yeon said, “You think my father cares about me? That’s funny. He’s probably too busy checking the cities bank account.”

Ahri remained silent with a smile on her face.

“I know,” She replied.

“If you knew that, then why did you kidnap me?” Ji-Yeon asked raising her voice.

What was the point of everything? Nothing made any sense anymore. Ji-Yeon could feel her blood boil. Luna must have known, Yuki must have known. Hell, all of them would have known. But why?

“You’re just like your mother,” Ahri said softly.

Ji-Yeon hadn’t known her mother. Her father never spoke of her. The only thing she knew was that her mother died shortly after giving birth to her. How was it Ahri knew? More questions filled her brain making her feel sick. Do they expect her to betray her father and help them? She would. Just to spite him.

“You must have questions?” Ahri asked.

“A bunch,” Ji-Yeon replied, “You can start with what why kidnap me in the first place if you knew what my father’s reaction would be?”

“Your father will react the way I expect him to,” She replied, “You may not think much of him. But I know he cares about you. The same way he cared about your mother. He’ll come for you.”

“Again, why kidnap me?” Ji-Yeon asked, “Your team was stealthy enough to slip past the guards, surely they would be able to steal anything you need.”

“Because,” Ahri replied, “You needed to learn the truth.”

“Truth?” Ji-Yeon asked.

Now nothing made any sense. What the hell was this woman talking about? Ji-Yeon shook her head, trying to sort her thoughts. It didn’t matter how many scenarios she played in her head, how many possible theories came, nothing added up.

“I know you’re frustrated. And I’ll tell you everything you want,” Ahri began, “But right now is not the time. Nor is it the real reason I called you here.”

“Then why?” Ji-Yeon asked growing frustrated with Ahri’s lack of responses.

“I’m placing you under new care, starting today,” Ahri said, “Wonho.”

Out of nowhere, Wonho appeared beside Ahri. He wore a long-sleeved black sweater that hung just under his collarbone with a thin black choker with a metal ring attached to it. His jeans were ripped at the thighs and knees, and black combat boots. His hair looked like it was drenched with sweat or like he had just had a shower. Everything he wore seemed to accent his toned body. Ji-Yeon felt Luna’s glare on her and quickly averted her eyes.

“Wonho will be your guardian until Luna and Yuki return from their hunt,” Ahri said.

 

Ji-Yeon felt dizzy and sick. Why on earth would Ahri choose Wonho to be her _guardian_? Their entire walk back to his shop was filled with silence. She couldn’t bear it. Her mind fired a million thoughts at her, but her voice remained stuck in her throat and her heart thumped hard against her chest. She walked a few paces behind him, not because he had asked her to. But because she felt it was a safe distance given that he had admitted to her that she was annoying to him.

That irritated her the most. Her ‘annoying’ him wasn’t intentional. She had no idea he was so sensitive to those kinds of feelings. She pouted their whole walk. She was thankful for one thing though. The view. It was hard not to look at him. She tried to draw her attention elsewhere. It was like her eyes had a mind of their own. They wouldn’t leave him, not even for a second. His portions were perfect. His slender legs took long strides, his arms swaying with each stride. She could feel her heart melt. Why was he so perfect?

He stopped abruptly making Ji-Yeon run into his back. She went to protest but stopped. Peering around him, she saw Luna standing in front of the building with her arms crossed over her chest. Ji-Yeon could see Wonho’s face stiffen out of the corner of her eye. His eyes met Luna’s with a glare. Ji-Yeon could feel the tension in the air as they stood silently waiting for Luna to burst into a scream. However, to her surprise, Luna casually walked over to them and pulled Ji-Yeon aside.

“Don’t even think of doing anything funny,” Luna whispered.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Ji-Yeon whispered back.

She wasn’t sure what she was more tired of. Luna’s constant demands, or the fact that she always held her arm tightly when she pulled her away. Rolling her eyes, Ji-Yeon let out a breath as Luna turned to Wonho.

“I’ll see you in a few weeks,” She said.

Weeks. The word seemed to linger in the air. Ji-Yeon felt a tiny bit of relief from that. It had just been a day or two since her arrival, but Luna was getting on her last nerves. How did Yuki put up with her?

Luna waved Wonho goodbye, and simply glared at Ji-Yeon, who simply waved her fingers back to her. The air grew lighter as Luna disappeared in the distance. Finally, peace. Well for the most part. Wonho still looked vexed, or maybe it was something else. There was something on his mind, she could tell, but should she ask?

“Wonho?” She asked and prayed that he would respond.

“I’m sorry,” Wonho said. His voice was calm and quiet, not like it had been before.

He seemed different. His whole atmosphere shifted to a kinder, gentler persona. He headed for the door quickly, leaving Ji-Yeon standing alone wondering what had just happened. His answer confused her to the point she rushed after him to ask.

“What did you mean?” She asked as she stepped inside.

“Luna gets like that from time to time,” Wonho said softly, “She’s annoying as hell still.”

“Okay?” Ji-Yeon replied still confused.

“Just sit there for a second,” Wonho said and disappeared into another small room, Ji-Yeon hadn’t noticed that room before.

She took a seat on a nearby stool and waited. Seconds turned to minutes, and he still hadn’t reappeared. In the distance, she could hear loud noises. He must be digging for something. The noises grew more constant as the time passed. Occasionally she would hear a groan as something fell. It was after that, that the shop fell silent again.

Her eyes wandered around looking at everything and cataloging it for future reference. The shelves were stocked full of odd pieces and incomplete projects. There was one, however, that caught her eyes the most.

Sitting in a metal pot were four metal flowers. They were made from strands of copper that swirled around a reddish-green gem that danced when the light touched it. She had never seen anything quite like it before. The simplicity of them made them look more beautiful. She picked one up and twirled it in her fingers. The metal was cold to the touch but also smooth. She felt her heart flutter as she imagined him molding it. Her face turned a light shade of pink as she thought of him, shirtless, forging the flower in a hot flame.

She had become so comfortable with the silence around her that she hadn’t noticed Wonho until she turned around and saw him. She let out a breath and held her free hand on her chest. She had never been startled by someone standing in one place before. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and wish she hadn’t. Wonho had changed his clothes to something more, comfortable would be a good word for it, but so would revealing.

He wore black dress pants and a black button shirt with only the bottom two buttons done up. The rest of his shirt hung open exposing his chest. The sleeves were baggy and opened up at the elbow. The tassels that hung down from the sleeves reminded her of something that children would play with. As her eyes covered his entire body, they couldn’t help but go back to his exposed chest. Was he doing that to get a reaction out of her? With the lack of expression he had on his face, she was safe to say that he usually dressed that way.

Her eyes met his intense glare and she suddenly felt very small and very scared. She stood frozen as he walked toward her. She tried to look away. Tried to break his hold on her. Nothing worked. She felt her heart cry out as he tilted his head slightly when he approached her. The look in his eyes was deadly enough to stop any woman in her tracks. But did he have to tilt his head like that? She tried to remind her that Ren was coming for her. That she would be married soon. Her heart, however, had other things to say.

He took the flower from her hand gently. His fingers gently caressed her skin sending shivers down her spine. His gaze left hers and focused on the small metal flower in his hands. With the small light in the building hitting the gem, Ji-Yeon began to lose her mind. The reds and greens of gem danced across his skin. He looked even more beautiful than before. Clenching her eyes shut, she reminded herself of Ren again. And again, her heart told her to look only at the man before her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language/Light Smut (Future chapter)

Ji-Yeon watched carefully as Wonho leaned toward her and placed the flower back. Her face felt hot with the heat coming from his body. She tried her best to remain still, to remain calm. However, her heart screamed at her to do something, move closer to him. She took a breath and waited until he moved again. It was almost like he was teasing her. She wanted him to move, to place the flower back quickly and step away from her. His musky smell filled her senses. She felt like she was going to explode. She took a step to the right, ducked around him and darted for the outside.

The cool air rushed toward her as she stood bent over with her arms on her thighs. She took several long breaths in hopes it would calm her down. It did, only for a moment. As she leaned forward, she couldn’t help but feel nauseous. The feeling crept up slowly inside her. If Ren knew about this, he would hate her for the rest of her life. He’d call off the wedding and never speak to her again. But was it really all that bad? She shook her head. She needed water or a seat, or someplace quiet. All three were preferred.

Her knees felt weak, and she soon got one of her wishes. She fell to the ground, her knees hit hard sending a sharp pain through her. She had reached her limit with everything. With this place, with Wonho and his “charm” if you could call it that, with the lack of answers Ahri had, everything. She positioned herself comfortably on the ground, brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her head in her knees and closed her eyes. The sound of the gentle breeze that past quieted the world around her.

“Here,”

Lifting her head, she noticed Wonho crouched down beside her with a glass of water in his hands. She blinked at him in confusion. She reached for the glass carefully, her hands shook as she did. The glass felt heavy in her hands, or maybe her body was just exhausted from all of the emotional events of the day. She sipped slowly, unsure if she should trust it or him. The water was ice cold and refreshing. As soon as it rushed past her lips, she couldn’t stop. Her thirst for more grew the more she tilted the glass. She let out a breath after she finished. Turning to thank him, she found herself alone again.

When she rose, her legs felt numb and wobbly. Still, she forced herself up. She needed more water for one thing. And wanted to see him and apologize for running off like that. As she walked slowly back in, she used the shelves as braces. The walk-in took longer than she ever expected. Why was her body acting this way?

Finally making it farther in, she noticed Wonho and taken a seat at the table and was looking over a long sheet of paper. Her curiosity grew and beckoned her to move forward. As she reached the last shelf, she let out a breath. There was nothing more for her to hold onto. Swallowing her nerves, she stepped away from the shelf. Her legs wobbled underneath her, making it hard for her to walk straight. She prayed he wouldn’t notice her.

Suddenly the ground rose to her face. Almost. It blurred just before she hit. Turning her head she looked to see Wonho holding her. It was exactly what she didn’t want to happen. Now he was probably more annoyed with her than ever. She might as well face it, he would only ever see her as annoying and want nothing more to do with her. When she met his gaze, her heart melted. His gaze was soft and warm. Nothing like it had been before. Why?

“Are you all right?” He asked.

“I’m not sure,” She said. She couldn’t even lie to him and tell him she was fine.

He moved slowly as he helped her back to her feet. Her face felt hot with embarrassment. What was wrong with her? He led her to the chair he was previously and sat her down. Her eyes never left his person, as he knelt down in front of her. He began to roll up her pant leg, and she let out a small sound. His fingers were cold against her skin. The feeling only lasted a moment. As he rolled the denim up, she felt sparks with each graze of his fingers. Why? Her eyes became fixated on his focused gaze and she soon found herself helpless against him again.

“There are no scrapes,” He said softly, “Maybe you’re just clumsy.”

The word struck a nerve with her. Of course, she was clumsy around him. What woman wouldn’t be? But that wasn’t the reason behind her legs failing her. Her body wasn’t used to this kind of abuse. Being dragged everywhere. It didn’t help that she had tried to fight back with Luna when she dragged her to the greenhouse.

“Sit there and rest,” Wonho demanded.

“Where am I going to go?” Ji-Yeon asked sarcastically, “I can barely walk. And besides that, why the sudden shift in attitude toward me. I thought I annoyed you?”

“You do,” Wonho replied, “But Lady Ahri put you in my care until Luna gets back. I can’t have you wobbling around. You’ll break something, and you wouldn’t be of use to me.”

Ji-Yeon leaned back in the chair. He had a point. She wouldn’t be very useful if she kept bumping into the shelves, or god forbid him and ruin another piece of work. She sighed in defeat. There was no way around it. She glanced down at the paper and noticed it was blank.

“Why were you staring at a blank page?” She asked.

“I was waiting for inspiration,” He began, “I almost had something until I saw you falling over.”

“Sorry,” Ji-Yeon replied.

“Not your fault,” He said.

Her eyes lit up with his words. He wasn’t blaming her. Her heartfelt giddy for a second. And her mind questioned why would do that? She watched as he grabbed her empty glass and filled it. It was like something inside him snapped. He placed the glass down hard on the table and shot her a look. She wasn’t sure why he looked so shocked, but she wished he’d stopped.

“When was the last time you ate?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” Ji-Yeon replied, “I had lunch the day that I got kidnapped?”

“Idiot,” He said, “Did Luna not give you anything?”

“No,” Ji-Yeon said with some hesitation.

It then dawned on her, much like it had with Wonho. She hadn’t eaten since the day she was kidnapped. Which, by now, had been a couple of days ago. She felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. But then again, when you’re being dragged everywhere, you tend to not think about anything else but where they’re taking you.

She watched as Wonho searched his small fridge for something. As he closed the door, she noticed his shoulders had lowered. He didn’t find anything. He told her to sit tight and wait for him. Where was she going to go? She reassured him and watched him run out.

 

In all his life, he never expected to be taking care of someone. Let alone the ‘enemy’ of Lady Ahri. And yet the moment Ahri had placed the girl in his care, Wonho had a very slight change in heart. It wasn’t much, but there was something there. That girl was different than he had anticipated. Since the moment he saw her, when his eyes met hers, he felt a small connection. However, he couldn’t let these things distract him.

As he walked down the road, he noticed Ahri walked toward him. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and she wore black tights and a tight black shirt. She carried a stern look over her face, which told him she was pissed at something or someone. Walking beside her was Kane and Alex, both looked exhausted as well as pissed. Stopping in mid-stride, Wonho waited for them to pass. Kane and Alex both walked by him without a glance. Ahri, however, lingered in front of him. Her expression softened as her eyes met his.

“Wonho,” She said softly, “You’re supposed to be watching Ji-Yeon,”

“She’s fine,” Wonho said, “She won’t be going anywhere for a little bit.”

“You didn’t tie her down did you?” Ahri asked.

“No,” Wonho replied with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Wonho’s body tensed as she placed her hands on his chest. Her hands felt cold on his skin, sending a shock through his body. She always had cold hands and he hated them. He watched as her eyes stayed glued on his chest. Growing annoyed with her look, he grabbed her wrists and gently moved them away from his chest. He glared down at her, as she looked up to him with a gleam in his eyes.

“Are you making progress?” She asked.

She took his silence as a no and let out a breath.

“Don’t forget,” She started, “We need her on our side and you can help with that.”

“She already dislikes her father, isn’t that enough?” He asked, “Why should I…”

“It’s not enough,” Ahri replied quickly, “We need her to be fully on our side. Otherwise, she could turn on us.”

Wonho let out a sigh, why was she so hung up on Ji-Yeon and that father of hers?

“You just keep doing what you’re doing,” Ahri said, “I’ll worry about the rest.”

As Ahri walked past him, he clenched his fists. Ahri had never been so secretive before. She was open about everything. So why was she like this now? He shook his head, he didn’t need to worry about her right now.

There was a time, way back when, when Ahri wasn’t like this. There was nothing but the safety for her people on her mind. She had done everything in her power to provide for her people. And perhaps that thought was still there. But what she had suggested, all those months ago, wasn’t her. It seemed like something Vincent would have suggested.

_Wonho had stood in the crowd that day and watched as Ahri stood in front of everyone. Her face screamed of determination. But something in her eye had caught his attention more than anything. He could see a glisten of fear in them. Like she knew something was going to happen. He listened as she made the same speech about how her people trusted her to make the right decisions. How their supplies were wearing thin. Many people knew that rationing was bound to happen and had started a few days before. What threw him was what she suggested._

_“There’s a city,” She had said, “A city filled with clothes and food. They’re there sitting in warm houses eating until their full. While we’re here starving and fleeing every time the rain comes. I say no more. It’s time for us to take what’s ours. And there’s only one way to do that. We take a hostage. But not just any person will do. No. We need That Founder’s daughter. Ji-Yeon.”_

Wonho still had doubts about Ahri’s decision to take the girl. And wondered just what she meant back at the garden that Ji-Yeon needed to know the truth. Nothing made sense to him and figured Ji-Yeon felt the same. Still, he had no choice to obey. Ahri did have something over him after all, not that he was really trying to hide it.

He headed into a small store where one short brown haired girl stood at the counter. Her face was buried in an old book. He walked by and headed down a narrow aisle. The shelves were bare, with little to nothing on them. He let out a sigh, as noticed two large packages of instant ramen. It was nothing much, but at least it was something. Grabbing them, he headed to the counter.

“Take ‘em,” she said.

He walked back into his shop to find Ji-Yeon still where he left her. She lay with her arms crossed on the table and her head buried in them. She looked peaceful like that. He stepped lightly through the room hoping to not wake her. He quietly placed the bowls on the counter and boiled some water.

As he waited for the noodles to finish cooking, he took a seat across from her. Her chest moved up and down slowly and rhythmically. He let out a quiet breath and continued to watch her. Given her current situation, she was surprisingly calm. But, like she had said, what else could she do.

She moved shortly after he had gotten up to check on their food. He turned to see her rub her eyes and turned to face him. His heart skipped a beat as she sat there smiling at him. No woman had ever done that before. Luna hadn’t and she had been trying for years. But he never saw her as anything but an annoying girl. He cursed in his mind. He needed to keep his emotions in check.

“Here,” He said coldly, “Eat.”

“Okay,” Ji-Yeon replied, “No need for that tone,”

He placed a steaming bowl full of yellow noodles in front of her and took his place across from her. He tried to keep his focus on the food. But failed. Each time he heard a sound from her, he couldn’t help but look. He watched as she slurped a noodle and how it hit her chin. She ate large mouthfuls which surprised him. He felt his heart jump again. _Quit,_ He thought. Taking a breath he went back to his bowl.

They ate in silence, both focusing only on the thing in front of them. Wonho finished his first and let out a sigh. Now he had no choice but to watch her. He tried darting his eyes around the room, but the moment she got his attention, he couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed.

“Wonho?” She asked after taking her last bite.

“Yeah,” He replied.

“Thank you,” She said softly.

“It wasn’t much,” He said and looked away.

“Still,” She started, “Thank you.”

The way her voice had grown softer made his heart melt. He took a breath and rose from his seat. Now he really needed to get his emotions in check.

“Don’t think that me, being nice to you is going to change anything,” He said, “I was just hungry and figured you should eat. You’ll need your strength for what I have planned for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language/Light Smut (Future chapter)

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Ji-Yeon let out a sigh. The sun beat down on her covering her in a blanket of heat. She had tied her hair back so that it wasn’t clinging to her neck, but she could still feel the sensation of it. She had been busy since Wonho had woken her up at dawn. She cursed under her breath as she carried a tub full of scraps to an empty shelf inside. As she set it down, her arms dropped to her side like noodles. She wasn’t sure if she could handle another tub full like that.

In the background, she could hear Wonho’s rhythmic beats of his mallet. She leaned against a shelf hidden from his line of sight. His body glistened under the hazy glow from the windows, making it difficult for her to focus on anything but his bare arms. She could see why he never wore a shirt while working. From where she stood, she could see him smirk as he swung.

Her body felt hotter while standing in place. And no matter how hard she tried to move, her feet refused. It was like the ground had folded around them, trapping her in place. Not that she minded. She did have a really great view.

She couldn’t help but think of what might be running through his mind. After he had woken her up, he hadn’t said much to her other than what he needed her to do. His quietness made her feel anxious and worried. Had she annoyed him? If so, when? Taking a breath she turned and continued with what she was doing.

Time passed slowly, as she paced back and forth. Carrying tubs, she would place it beside another one and go back for another. She was surprised at how much scraps Wonho had. A small portion of the backyard was full of it. As she reached for another tub, she froze. The rhythmic beats from the mallet to the metal had stopped. Instead, she could hear whispers. They were hard to make out at first, so she snuck closer to see Wonho speaking with Lady Ahri.

She smiled at him and placed her fingers on Wonho’s chest. Ji-Yeon felt an unfamiliar feeling creep up on her. Anger mixed with jealousy fought their way into Ji-Yeon’s heart. She watched as Ahri gazed into his eyes with kindness as she spoke softly with him. She couldn’t read the room well enough to get any idea what they were talking about. As she stood watching helplessly her body began to tremble and her blood began to boil. Realizing what was going on, Ji-Yeon turned and rushed back outside.

She took short breaths, hoping it would help. She didn’t understand what was happening within her. There was no reason for her to be feeling like this. No reason for her to be feeling jealous of the way she touched him. The way she looked at him. The way she smiled at him. Ji-Yeon found a large boulder a few feet away from the shop and sat with her back facing it.

“You’re going to be married soon,” She told herself, “Ren will come for you soon. And you’ll be out of this hell soon.”

No matter how many times she would tell herself that. She never fully believed them. Her words felt forced and empty. Why? She was happy with Ren. She loved him. Or at least she thought she had. Placing her hands over her face she let out a sigh. Just what was it that drew her to Wonho? She shook her head. How could she even be thinking of another man, when her fiancé was back home probably worried sick?

Her heart ached within her chest. She tried to remind herself of Ren. Of all of the memories, they had shared. Which would only be a handful, now that she was thinking about it. Ren was always on the wall, watching, waiting for something to happen. Her father had made sure that they were always watched when they would go on their dates. Which was only once or twice a week. Sometimes it would only be once a month.

She began to wonder if what they had could even be classified as love. Again, she shook her head. There was no reason for her to question it now. It wasn’t doing her any good to think about him. A sharp pain pierced her heart, as she wondered if her father was stalling her rescue.

“JI-YEON!”

Her thoughts were broken by a familiar voice coming from behind her. She turned to see Wonho standing on the dirt road. There was something off about how he stood there shirtless, in his leather apron, metallic gloves, and dark pants. His face looked a little softer than it had been in the morning, which made her feel a bit relieved. But it also tore at her heart.

She rose from the rock and walked slowly toward him. She stood inches from him and dared not to make eye contact. It would drive her mad if she did.

She felt a soft touch against her chin and closed her eyes. He wouldn’t.

He did.

She felt weak against his touch. Her eyes met his. It was just as she feared. Her heart screamed as it shattered to pieces. His brown eyes pierced through hers leaving her feeling vulnerable. Why did he have such a power over her?

She couldn’t run if she wanted to. Much like before, her feet seemed glued to the ground. She breathed normally again, but it wasn’t enough to slow her racing heart. She tried to follow his gaze, as he had begun to move from her eyes to her lips. Just what was he thinking about? She closed her eyes and prayed nothing would happen.

“You still have a job to do,” He said flatly.

Her eyes shot open with his words. Was all that just a tease? Was it even necessary? Her body shook with a growing anger that she had only ever felt when her father was in the same room as her. There was no way she was going to move any more tubs for him. No way, she would endure this torture anymore.

“No,” She said sternly, “I’m not doing this. I can’t do this right now.”

She took a deep breath and walked away. She couldn’t force herself to continue like this. If anything, she would walk off whatever feelings she was feeling and go back to work tomorrow. That is if she could.

She wandered down an unknown road which led her further into the decaying city. Towers leaned against tall buildings with debris still falling from them. A derailed train sat empty and torn apart on the side of the road. Down another street, was a different scene than the one before. Trees had begun to grow in the sidewalks and tore through the fiberglass vehicles that had been abandoned. Ji-Yeon let out a breath.

The quietness of the city was exactly what she needed. She came to a tall building that seemed too stretched to the sky. Noticing the flatness of the roof, she decided that that would be the perfect place to collect her thoughts.

She entered the dust infect place and began to climb the almost never-ending stairs. She would hop over holes where a stair would have been, and continued to climb. As she climbed, she lost count of the floors she had passed. She felt her body wearing down as she reached the top of the stairs. Thinking back now, it probably wasn’t such a good idea to walking up several flights of stairs, after lifting all of those heavy tubs.

She let out a breath as she sat a steel door opened and leaning against the wall. As she stepped back out, she let out another breath. The city of Lost Haven seemed to stretch farther than Serenity did. She circled in place trying to take in every square inch of the city. Even though the city was in ruins, it was still a sight that had to be seen.

She circled once more and gazed out to the horizon. Somewhere out there in barren plains was her home. And in that home was someone who was trying to get to her. And here she was, swooning over someone she didn’t even know. Someone who only saw her as an annoyance. Someone who could easily tear Ren apart with his bare arms. Whose arms could also be someone’s safe place? Whose touch was enough to make her vulnerable.

“ARGH!” She screamed.

Why? She came out here to not think of him. To not think of how he looks while working, or how his deep voice would send shivers down her spine. Or how Lady Ahri looked at him, so lovingly.

There it was again. That jealousy. It wasn’t needed or wanted. But there it was festering inside her. She cursed at herself. Looking at the ground, she found a small rock. It might not have worked, but she was willing to give it a try. Picking it up, she walked to the edge of the roof. Bringing her arm back, she threw the rock. It sailed quickly in the air before hitting the building in front of her.

“You seem angry? What did that poor rock ever do to you to warrant it flying through the air like that?”

At first, the voice didn’t sound familiar to her. As she turned to see who was behind her, she felt a little at ease. Leaning against the door was Kane. He wasn’t wearing his usual black uniform, which made her question who he was at first. He wore a white and black striped jacket with fur along the collar. His shirt mimicked his jacket only with a few holes along the collar and hem. His dark hair was swept to one side, making him look a little depressed.

“Kane?” Ji-Yeon asked hoping she got his name right.

“Yes?” He replied.

“Why are you here?” She asked.

“I could ask you the same thing,” He replied, “I saw someone come in here and I thought it would be best to see who it was. You seem upset.”

“I’m not,” She replied quickly.

A lie she hoped he wouldn’t catch.

“All right,” He said, “Touchy.”

He crossed the floor and stood beside her. They stood in silence for a few moments. Ji-Yeon began to wonder if he would drag her back to Wonho, or worse, take her to Ahri. Letting out a breath, she prayed he would at least take her gently.

“Relax. I’m not here to drag you back to Wonho.” He started, “And I’m certainly not going to take you to Lady Ahri and tell you that you wandered off on your own.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Everyone needs time to themselves,” He replied, “You certainly did after that little fiasco with Wonho back at his shop.”

Flashes of her storming off came flooding into her mind.

“You saw that,” She said softly.

“I did,” he replied, “Which is kind of why I followed you here. I’m just making sure nothing happens.”

Ji-Yeon felt at ease a little with Kane around. At least he was easier to talk with. At this time, she wasn’t even sure what to say. Her mind and heart were at war with one another. At least, while she was here both felt calmer. Even if it was for a moment. She smiled to herself as she took another deep breath.

“Thank you,” She said quietly.

“There’s nothing really to thank me for,” Kane replied.

They stood watching the sun set over the horizon. The sky burst into hues of orange and purple brightening up their otherwise beige day. The silence between them had felt comfortable to her. But she often caught herself wondering what Wonho had done with his day. With those thoughts, she tried her best to shake them off. It was like Kane knew she what she was thinking, and it startled her with what he said as he left her side.

“Be careful around Wonho,” He started, “He’s not at all what he appears to be.”

Just as Kane had gotten to the door, he turned back to her. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small blue flower and handed it to her. He warned her one last time, before fading into the dark.

Ji-Yeon stood holding the flower feeling a bit worried about Kane’s last words. What did he mean by that? And what was with the flower?

 

On her walk back, Ji-Yeon couldn’t help but think of Wonho and what Kane could have meant. As she passed the familiar townhouse where she had stayed her first night, her mind went to Luna. It had only been a day, but her presence was beginning to be missed. Ji-Yeon hoped she was safe, as with Yuki. She passed by the shop to see it dark. Wonho must have gone for the day…but where? Her curiosity grew as she approached the building.

With being covered in darkness, Ji-Yeon found it hard to maneuver quietly through. Every step was met with a tap against the steel leg of the shelves. Once she had finally made it to the small kitchen, she decided to try and find a light source, or at least call out for him.

“Wonho?”

She hated herself for being so quiet. But if the off chance he was sleeping, she really didn’t need a grumpy Wonho on her for being loud.

She found a flashlight sitting on the counter and turned it on. She approached the small room that was next to the kitchen, opened the door slowly and moved the flashlight inside. Nothing. The futon had been made back into a couch and the blankets were folded neatly on one side of it. She decided to search elsewhere for him.

 She headed out back to where she was working, to find only a few tubs left. Had he moved the others by himself? Was he going to be upset with her if she found him? She pushed the thoughts aside. Walking a little further on the dried grass, she came across a structure covered in a cloudy tarp. Inside was a flickering light and a silhouette of someone sitting in the center.

She approached slowly and quickly turned the flashlight off. To her right was a bush big enough to hide her, so naturally, that’s where she hid. Her eye stayed focused on the figure in the structure, only to be pulled to another figure who stood in front of the other. Ji-Yeon felt her heart leap as she studied them. They were clearly speaking as she watched one of them move their arms.

She monitored her steps as she tried to move quietly through the bush. Her eyes widened when she noticed a large X sprayed on the wall. She held her breath and waited for them.

“You promised,”

The voice rang with a familiarity that Ji-Yeon couldn’t place. Still, she kept quiet and listened.

“And I told you, not until I get what I want. You’ll continue to do this until I say so.”

The other voice was higher, more feminine than the other. And again, Ji-Yeon felt she knew who they were.

“I need you, to make more of this for Vincent and his team.”

It struck her. That voice belonged to Ahri. But who was she with? She felt sick to her stomach again. Ahri had something up her sleeve and whoever she was plotting with didn’t argue with her. Ji-Yeon’s vision blurred for a moment as Ahri stepped out of the structure wearing a dark hooded cloak. Ahri turned back to whoever was in the trap and muttered something.

Ji-Yeon needed to wait. She needed to see who Ahri was talking with. But when the figure stayed beyond, her sick feeling grew stronger. She darted out of the bush and ran back to the shop. She ran the tap until it was ice cold and splashed it over her face. Her heart raced frantically within her chest. Just what was Ahri planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language/Light Smut (Future chapter)

That night Ji-Yeon couldn’t sleep a wink. Her mind kept going back to the figure in that place. She wasn’t sure if it had been used as a greenhouse, like the ones she had seen in countless history books, or just a random shelter. The questions circled back in her mind causing her more problems. Why was Ahri there? Who was with her? What had she promised? How was she a part of this? She cursed as she rolled over to her back and gazed at the ceiling.

As if that was any better. The more she stared at the darkness, the more her mind wondered. What if Ahri had been speaking with Wonho? Or any of the squad members? Forcing her eyes shut she tried to silence her mind. There was nothing going on. What she had seen was a simple misunderstanding. Letting out a sigh, she opened her eyes to the darkness. Clearly, her mind would not let this go.

She sat up and placed her bare feet on the floor. It was cold at first, but nothing she wasn’t used to. Looking down at her dirty clothes, she rolled her eyes. How long where they going to let her walk around in these clothes. Perhaps, she could sneak out to Luna’s place and borrow something from her?

The more she thought about it, the more it sounded like a good plan. However, her mind quickly reminded her of Vincent doing his nightly rounds.

“Does he even sleep?” She whispered to herself.

Taking another look at her clothes, she let out a sigh, grabbed her boots and headed out. She paused in the kitchen and looked out to the back. She wondered if that person was still there, or if they had left. Her mind told her to check, to be sure it wasn’t Wonho. She forced the thought aside and walked out.

Just like every other night, the air was crisp and warm. A gentle breeze would rush by her pushing her hair to the front of her face. As she walked, the crunches from her boots echoed in the night. She cringed hoping it wasn’t as loud as she thought. She pressed on, passing by the road that led to Luna’s. She thought she wanted to get a change of clothes. She guessed her feet wanted something else.

It was quiet. She enjoyed it the most. There were no screaming people. No one trying to push their products down your throat. Lost Haven was everything Serenity wasn’t. To her, it was freedom. Even though she felt comfortable there, there was still something tying her to Serenity. Ren. Her heart tugged at her inside. Why did it pain her to think of him?

Were they happy together? Would she be happy having a life with Ren? After all, he had promised that he would always be there for her. Thinking about him, brought new questions to life, and more fear. Kicking a rock to the side, she let out a soft sob. Her heart ached harder than before. Would he even come for her?

“OI,”

Ji-Yeon jolted with the sound. Turning quickly, she felt her eyes widen. Vincent stood a few feet behind her. Of all the people to find her, it had to be him. She watched as he came closer to her. His eyes looked fierce as did his face. As he got closer, she could feel her body tense.

“You’re out awfully late,” He said.

She stood frozen with fear gripping at her throat.

“Care to explain?” He demanded, “Or should I just lock you up?”

“I…” She murmured.

Her words were caught in her throat. All she needed to say was she needed some air and was on her way back. But the way Vincent toward over her intimidated her to no end. She felt helpless against him.

“I could just forget this little adventure of yours,” He said as he stroked his finger along her cheek.

Her body shook in fear. Why was she like this?

Vincent narrowed the gap between them with one step. His eyes lusted for her gaze, which she desperately tried to avoid. With the finger he had used to stroke her cheek, he now grazed down her arm sending shivers down her spine.

“St…op,” She muttered.

 He didn’t. He continued, but with this other arm. She wanted to kick him, scream at him, or even hit him with her fist, and curse at her frozen body. Her vulnerability was getting out of control. She felt a strong grip on her arm, sending her heart into a manic beat. Something was going to happen if she didn’t do something. Given that her body refused to listen, she clenched her eyes shut.

The moment she felt Vincent’s warm breath on her neck, she didn’t wish for Ren to save her. Didn’t scream out for her deadbeat father, or the guards. Her mind screamed out for Wonho. She wasn’t sure why but didn’t care. He was at least someone who would help her. Or so she hoped. Her body began moving with her will and she placed her hands on Vincent’s chest and tried to pull away. She opened her mouth to scream but soon found Vincent falling to the ground.

Wonho stood beside her, with a dark look in his eyes. He wore a pair of black ripped jeans, black boots, and a black leather jacket over his bare chest. Ji-Yeon had never felt more relieved to see him. Her heart skipped a beat as he placed his arm in front of her and pushed her back. He stood blocking Vincent from her.

“Damn it,” Vincent said as he rubbed his cheek.

“Don’t touch her,” Wonho snapped.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you called dibs on the outsider,” Vincent barked, “It’s not like I wasn’t giving her what she wanted.”

His words made her sick to her stomach. As if she would ever allow him to touch her like that. Wrapping her arms around her chest, she looked to the ground.

“She didn’t want that,” Wonho said, “Especially from you.”

“And you think she’ll want that from you. HA,” Vincent cackled.

Ji-Yeon watched Wonho rushed toward Vincent. She had never seen him like that and, if she was honest with herself, she hoped she never would. He landed a fist on Vincent’s cheek knocking him off balance. Wonho was quick with every fist he threw, almost like he had fought before. As Ji-Yeon watched the two fight, she felt an urge to stop them. But a fear of getting hit by them stopped her.

They tussled on the ground, Wonho sat on top of Vincent and landed a few hits. Vincent would catch Wonho off guard, and he would end up sitting on top of him and landed a couple of hits before Wonho kicked him off. They were almost evenly matched. Each would land a hit and block another. Watching them fight was like watching a couple dance. They fed off each other. That was until Vincent opened his mouth again.

“You know, she asked for it. Begged me for it,”

Wonho felt like something inside of him snapped. Vincent’s words echoed in his ear, as he lunged toward him. His fists hit hard and fast against Vincent’s body. And with every hit, Wonho could see Vincent’s face growing smugger like he intended for this to happen.

“BREAK IT UP,”

Just then, Kane and Alex rushed toward them. Kane clung to Wonho, hoping to slow him down, while Alex drug Vincent away from them. Kane struggled with Wonho’s pure strength and shouted for help. Alex tried his best to help. However, Wonho simply tossed them to the side.

“WONHO, STOP,” Ji-Yeon yelled as she rushed to his side.

She placed her hands on his chest hoping to get him to stop. His body felt hot against her touch and trembled with adrenaline. She looked up to him in an attempt to catch his gaze.

“Please,” She begged, “Wonho you need to calm down. Look at me. Keep your eyes on me.”

She felt his racing heart slow and let out a soft breath. Now that he was slightly calmer, she felt she needed to do the same. Her heart pounded in her chest with the fear of what happened. When their eyes met, Ji-Yeon couldn’t tell who she was looking at. His eyes were dark and pierced through her. When he blinked she saw the pools of brown she recognized.

“Holy shit,” Alex said, “She…calmed him down.”

“You need to cool down,” Kane said while pointing to Wonho.

Ji-Yeon thanked the two for their help and apologized for what happened. Not that it was her fault. As she turned to lead Wonho away, she saw he was already on his way. She tried to catch up with him, but his pace was too fast for her. It was clear to her that he was upset with what happened. She felt a deep urge to wrap her arms around him and thank him properly. However, it would probably be best to leave him be for now.

She followed him to a building that had two separate entrances. Noticing the spray painted bathroom symbol, she realized where he had led her. She stopped in the middle of the road and let out a soft breath before walking toward it and leaning against the cool brick wall. The rushing water told her he was in there clearing his mind. She waited outside for a while, wondering if he would ever come out. The sound of the water echoed out into the empty street, enticing her to take a peak. Taking a breath, she turned and walked in.

She felt her breath leave at the sight that befell her. Wonho stood with his hand on the mirror and let the, possibly, cold water run down over his hair and around his face. She felt her face turn red as her eyes slowly moved down to his bare arms and chest. She forced herself to stop before she got further. She could feel her heart grow heavier as she watched him. His once stern look was now softer. But somehow she could feel his hatred toward himself. Taking a breath, she stepped further in.

As she did, she somehow managed to kick something across the room. It hit the wall with a small sound, but the sound seemed to echo. She froze and watched as Wonho’s face turned toward her. Suddenly, she felt her barrier crash to the ground. He looked afraid, which made her heart sink further into her chest.

She wasn’t sure whether or not to approach him or not. Something inside told her to run to him. And yet she just stood there locked in his gaze. She saw him step away from the shower with panic written on his face. She took a step but stopped when he took another step back. Seeing the look on his face, brought a tear to her face. She turned around and walked back out.

When she stepped outside, she felt her heart shatter. She fell to her knees and wept. She wiped the tears from her face and tried to calm herself down. Lowering her gaze to the ground, she couldn’t help but think of what Wonho must be feeling.

 

Wonho stood gazing at his reflection. He cursed under his breath. Why? Why did she look like that? So worried and frightened. Clenching his hand into a fist he slammed it against the mirror. He and Vincent had fought before, but in every fight, Wonho had never thought of killing him like he had tonight. Vincent had it coming though. He was smug and got everything he wanted. It bothered Wonho how Vincent treated Ji-Yeon. It had never bothered him before. But Ji-Yeon was different.

A sudden sharp pain from the coldness of the water snapped him out of his thought. Turning the tap, he stood looking out to the exit. She had probably left by now. He couldn’t blame her. The fear on her face when she stood with her hands on his chest flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes as he placed a hand where hers once was. Her touch was cool on his hot skin as well as gentle. He wanted to feel that again. He wanted to be close to her. As close as Vincent had been.

But after tonight, why would she? He frightened her, he could tell. Even so, she still stood a mere three feet in front of him, with that look. The look of someone who worried over him. His heart dropped within his chest.

He dressed slowly. His mind still torn with thoughts of the event and Ji-Yeon’s scared and soft expressions. He walked out and felt the warm air cling to his damp skin and dry it almost instantly. Letting out a soft breath, he dreading the long and lonely walk home. That was until he heard a soft breath coming from beside him. His heart fluttered when he saw who it was.

Ji-Yeon sat with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her head lay resting on her arms and tilted toward him. He smiled at how sweet she looked. He crouched down to her level and noticed a small tuff of hair out of place. Slowly he reached for it. He felt his breathing quicken a little as he held the soft tuff between his fingers. With a steady, but slow hand, he moved the hair behind her ear. How was she looked so peaceful after such a traumatic experience?

His gaze left her hair and focused on the redness of her eyelids. She had been crying. He felt an increasing pain in his chest. How was he supposed to ask for her forgiveness now? Lowering his head, he let out another breath.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered.

He placed one knee on the ground, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and slipped the other between her bent legs. He rose to his feet steadily, trying his best not to wake her from her peaceful slumber. He carried her gently down the road watching his every step along the way.

She was lighter than he expected. He felt like he was carrying a pillow. But with how thin she looked, he didn’t surprise him that she was light. His eyes darted from what was ahead of him to her sleeping face. There was something about her. Something that excited him. She was full of spunk, unafraid to speak her mind. Unless she was around him. He often found her klutzy moments rather cute.

He approached the shop quicker than he expected. When he entered, he headed straight for the futon. He placed her down gently, starting with her legs and gently lowering the rest of her body down. He gazed at her for a moment before he kneeled down beside her. His heart began beating quickly in his chest and his breathing became shorter. He leaned his head closer to her and could feel her breath on his cheek.

She looked so sweet sleeping there. But he couldn’t help but worry what tomorrow would bring. Would she still be the same person or would she be so afraid of him she’d ask Ahri to put her elsewhere? He would understand if she left. People usually did after they saw that.

He took a breath and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. He hoped, in the end, she would forgive him. Or at least listen to his story.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be pretty busy with work and going to a movie tomorrow, so I figured I'd post this today rather than on Friday 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language/Light Smut (Future chapter)

Ji-Yeon awoke with a warm and gentle touch of the sun that peeked through a crack in the window. She stretched her arms out and let out a small moan. As she rose, she noticed she was back on the futon in the room in his shop. She couldn’t recall how she ended up there. As she sat for a minute, her memories came flooding in like a rushing river.

She had an encounter with Vincent last night, one she wishes would leave her mind. His vile touch still lingered on her skin. She wanted a shower. She remembered Wonho rushing to her aid and fighting Vincent. She had tried to stop him. She shook her head, his eyes looked so dark then and his body felt hot against her skin. When she had caught up with him, she had found him standing in the shower, with the water running down his face.

She had never seen him like that. If she was honest, she never wanted to see it again. It terrified her seeing him so angry. But at that moment, seeing him in the shower, she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. He had looked so scared.

She remembered running out after seeing that and sitting by the door. But after that, nothing. Her heart sank once more. Why was she like that? Why did she want to run to him and wrap her arms around him? Lowering her shoulders, she let out a soft breath. How could she have feelings for him when she was already spoken for?

Thinking of Ren, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She was being selfish. Or was she? Ren wasn’t like Wonho. In some aspects, they may have been the same. But there was something that drew her closer to Wonho, then Ren. She had known Ren for a while and, in the beginning, she was happy being his fiancé. But the more she spoke out about what she thought was beyond the wall, the more she saw her father in him. She had placed her thoughts aside after seeing the disapproving look on Ren’s face when he had told her not to make a scene that day on the wall. If anything, her fiancé should have stood up for her right?

The more time she spent in Lost Haven and with Wonho, the more she couldn’t imagine how she would feel when Ren would come for her. If he even would come for it. It had been a few days since she had been taken, and all she had lost a little more hope for them to come. Well, that and the fact she had forgotten all about her home in Serenity. Letting out a sigh, Ji-Yeon tried to push the thoughts away.

She placed her feet on the cold floor, stood and stretched once more. Her muscles felt relaxed and yet she still felt slightly tired. It must have just been her emotions from last night. She tried not to relive the events again and tried to focus on what she needed to do which was find a change of clothes and have a hot shower to rid herself of Vincent’s touch.

When she left the room, she saw a small piece of bread next to a glass of water. Had Wonho put that there for her? Looking around the room she couldn’t see him. Hearing her stomach groan, she took a smaller chunk of the bread and ate it. As she chewed, she took another small chunk in one hand and grabbed the glass of water with her other.

She walked further into the shop expecting to hear Wonho hard at work. However, that’s not what she found. The shop was quiet and made her feel alone. Not that she would have minded being alone it would have given her more time with her thoughts. However, as she thought about it, she would prefer not to be alone with them.  She walked past his workstation and paused. It was strange that he wasn’t standing there half naked with only an apron covering his chest and metallic gloves covering half of his arms.

As she gazed at the empty area she wished he was standing there. She needed to control her thoughts. Stepping away from his workstation, she wandered through the rest of the shop. As she walked by a shelf, she placed her piece of bread in her mouth and took a sip of water. She tried to read all of the labels writing on the side of the boxes but found some of them written in some sort of code. As she looked into them, she just found more odds and ends. She began to think that maybe he was some sort of hoarder but quickly tossed the thought aside. Someone like him was definitely no hoarder.

Weaving her way through the countless rows of shelving units, she came up to a unit that was covered in sunlight. As she turned the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in the corner was Wonho. He stood wearing only a pair of camouflage pants. She could feel her face growing hotter with every second she stood there.

He was even more beautiful the longer she stared at him. The sun hit him in all the right places making her heart go crazy. Why was he like that? Why did he make her heart flutter like that? One simple look from him was enough to send her into a world wind of emotions. Still, she couldn’t help but think of that night in front of that strange building. That voice sounded like his. She shook the thought from her mind.

She focused her gaze on the back of his head. His hair lay flat on his scalp except for the back. The back of his head looked a little unkempt, most likely from how he slept. He stood gazing off to the side, looking deep in thought making look even more handsome. Even though she could only see a small amount of his face, she could tell his gaze was focused elsewhere than where his eyes sat.

Leaning on the shelves post, Ji-Yeon let out a soft, hopefully quiet, sigh. She wanted to stand next to him, to feel his presence next to her. No matter how hard she tried to go to him, her mind forced her to stay put. If she interrupted his deep thought, the chances of him being happy to see her would be slim. Lowering her gaze, she turned to leave. The thought of angering him out-weighed the thought of making him, even the slightest bit, happy.

“WONHO!”

Ji-Yeon froze in mid-step with the repulsive sound of Vincent’s voice. Hadn’t he had enough from last night? Was he just a sucker for punishment? She turned to see Wonho’s focus shift from his spot to the voice that called to him. His somber expression had changed, he was annoyed with Vincent even more so now. Ji-Yeon breathed a sigh of relief, at least Wonho wasn’t annoyed with her. She watched as he walked over to where Vincent stood.

Vincent looked as though he was in rough shape – it was his own fault for getting under Wonho’s skin.  His left eye was a dark purple and still looked swollen. There were a few cuts on his cheeks and chin, as well as on his hands. His white uniform looked untouched and just as clean as ever. Through all the cuts and bruises, Ji-Yeon could tell he was still pissed at him. She hung back a few feet hoping that neither f them would notice her presence.

“What do you want?” Wonho asked.

“You,” Vincent said with a smile, “Your smug little face in the dirt.”

“I’m not in the mood,” Wonho replied, “Go away.”

Ji-Yeon watched as Wonho turned to walk away. Their eye’s met for a fraction of a second. She could tell he saw her eyes widen with what she saw behind him.

Vincent reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Pulling him back, Vincent landed a hit on the side of Wonho’s head. Wonho took a breath and turned to face him. Once Vincent swung again, Wonho caught his arm a few inches away from his face. Tightening his grip on Vincent’s arm, Wonho began to twist it in the opposite direction. Seeing Vincent’s face scrunch up with pain, Wonho twisted his arm a little further.

“I told you, I’m not in the mood,” Wonho declared.

“You can’t protect her for long,” Vincent said.

Ji-Yeon could see that Wonho wanted to break Vincent’s arm. And she wondered why he didn’t. Instead, Wonho simply pulled Vincent close and tossed him back. Vincent landed hard on the ground. His face mixed with anger and shock. He rose brushed off the dirt and walked away. Ji-Yeon knew he’d be back.

“Wonho?” She said softly, hoping that she wouldn’t anger him.

He turned to face her. Her eyes met his and a sudden rush of heat raced to her cheeks. His face was stern and his eye piercing. There was no hint of annoyance with her, but more so with what happened. He walked toward her, with his eyes never leaving hers. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her mind screamed to step back. And, much like every other time, her feet felt melted into the ground. The closer he got, the faster her heart raced, and the more she just wanted to him to hold her.

He stopped a few inches in front of her. The heat from his body clung to her, making her feel hotter than she was already. His expression changed as he leaned his head closer to hers.

“Do you enjoy that?” He asked sternly.

“Enjoy what?” She asked. Was it his small fight with Vincent? Not that you could call that a fight, it was more like a squabble of sorts.

“Standing there like that?” He asked, “Like a helpless girl.”

His words struck her hard. What did he mean by that?

“Do you think I enjoy seeing you like that? Seeing your eyes widen in fear.” He said.

Ji-Yeon stared blankly at him. There had been a hint of worry in her eyes, she was sure of that but never fear. She knew that Wonho could protect himself. And yet, he stood before her, with a hint of something in his tone. She couldn’t place it. It wasn’t anger, but it mimicked it. It wasn’t jealousy or sadness. She stayed silent hoping she could figure it out soon.

“And last night,” He started, there was anger in his tone now, “Why did you freeze like that? Why would you let a creep like Vincent touch you like that? It pisses me off how you’re like that.”

“You think I enjoyed that?” Ji-Yeon barked, “My skin feels gross still. I can still feel his sticky touch on my cheeks and feel his breath on my neck. Not to mention, the fact that hearing his low voice sent a chill down my spine. I froze okay, just like now, anyone would in that situation. I was scared if I moved he would hurt me more. You have no idea what I was feeling last night. But the only thought I had was if you would come. I can see you only did that for pity. If you’re so annoyed with helping me then why did you? You could have ignored him and let him do whatever he wanted to me. And yet you didn’t. Instead, you save me.”

She felt a small weight lift from her chest. She took short breaths hoping it would help calm her. Her body trembled with her words and the thought of what he might say in response. But seeing his shocked expression told her he was at a loss for words at the moment. Which meant she could say what else was on her mind.

“Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?” She asked, “I’m Ahri’s prisoner. I don’t even know what she has planned for me. Or if she’s made any demands. I’m stuck here. I don’t even think my fiancé will come for me. In fact, I think my father might have even stopped him from coming, I don’t know. But here’s what I don’t get…I don’t really care about that.”

She paused and studied his expression, before taking a breath and continuing.

“I could care less if Ren comes for me. And I shouldn’t be like that, should I? I love him right?  At least I thought I did. Now I’m not even sure of that. I see you and my words get caught in my throat. My body freezes when you look at me. And I can’t take it anymore. But, when I saw you last night, with those dark eyes, I was terrified that I would lose you. So no. I didn’t enjoy that. Nor did I enjoy Vincent coming back here and picking another fight with you. And right now I can’t breathe, so I’m going to go cool down and catch my breath.”

Forcing her feet to move, she walked passed him, leaving him with a stunned look on his face. As she left his shop, she felt lighter but she also felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her emotions had gotten the best of her. Something she didn’t want to happen. And now that it had, she was afraid to go back there. Afraid to face him. She wiped the tears from her eyes, when they started she wasn’t sure.

She walked down the familiar dirt road and stopped where Vincent had confronted her. Shivers ran down her spine when the images flashed before her. The way his face had turned into an evil grin, his lustful gaze, and forceful touch. Her heart quickened with each passing second. She shook her head and hurried past it.

She wandered until she reached the familiar porch of Luna and Yuki’s home. Luna. How long was she going to be gone for? Ji-Yeon missed Luna’s loudness and kindness. However, as Ji-Yeon thought, if Luna came back to find out what Wonho had done for her, would Luna be okay with that?

Again Ji-Yeon shook the thoughts from her mind. Glancing down at her dirty clothes, she let out a soft breath. A change of clothes and a shower was much needed. Perhaps that would help cool her down. She walked up the wooden stairs and climbed the stairs inside until she reached Luna’s bedroom door.

She was hesitant at first. Luna wouldn’t mind if she borrowed clothes. Luna didn’t seem like the type to get mad over something like that. Taking a deep breath, Ji-Yeon pushed the door in. To her surprise, Luna’s room was very tidy. Even though the room was in a decaying state, it looked clean. Ji-Yeon crossed the floor and stopped in front of the small wooden dresser. Starting with the top drawer she worked her way down until she found an outfit she liked.

She held the clothes tightly as she walked out of the house and toward the shower house. She prayed she wouldn’t see Wonho or Vincent for fear of another emotional outburst. She didn’t think she could handle another one. As she reached the shower house she paused gazing at the spot where she had sat.

Her heart sank within her chest. She had sat there crying because of her fear for losing someone who toyed with her emotions. She felt a little stupid about it, but, her feelings for him felt real. As real as her love for Ren once was. There he was again in the back of her mind. Ren’s white glowing hair, pale blue eyes, and fair skin flashed before her eyes. His calm expression and soft smile did nothing for her anymore. She had betrayed him. Pushing Ren’s image aside, she entered the shower house.

The water was warm on her skin and allowed her tense muscles to relax. Her mind had gone blank, something she hadn’t really experienced in a while. She stood letting the water wash away the dirt and filth that had befallen her. With every spec of dirt that spun down the drain, she could feel something from deep within her disappear.

Her heart felt heavy in her chest, but she couldn’t fight it anymore. The longer she avoided it, the worse it seemed to get. She was glad she spoke her mind to Wonho earlier. It had lifted a small amount of weight from her, but now, the question remained, would Ren come for her? And would he understand if she told him her feelings had changed?

She turned the taps off once she felt every ounce of Vincent’s touch had left her skin. She felt refreshed, well better than she was before. She dried off with a towel she had tucked underneath her clothes and changed quickly. She stood staring at her reflection in the full body mirror that hung on the wall near a small sink. She thanked Luna for such a cute outfit – a pair of black short shorts, black knee high socks, black tank top, and a black crop top with small cuts in the arms and one near the chest on the right side, Luna certainly had great taste in fashion.

When she stepped back out to the street, Ji-Yeon was surprised to see how dark it had gotten. The sky was navy blue with the stars shining brightly as well as the moon. She loved how it looked like the star had made a path in the sky. No matter how much she hated being called or calling herself, a prisoner, she loved this decaying city. The air was unfiltered and the aesthetics of this place made her giddy. She stopped just before Wonho’s shop and thought of what would happen if Ren came for her. Would she go willingly or would she stay? Would he even want her to stay, he hadn’t gone after her when she had left. So who’s to say Wonho would even care if she left. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

It had been three hours since Ren had heard from his commander. He was told to meet in the basement of their training facility and await further orders. It didn’t bother him since it was a normal thing that happened. What did bother him, was going down into the basement. The basement was only ever for GHOST training. None of the other guards were ever given any clearance to go down there. That was until the commander had given Ren a special card key to access it.

Ren leaned against the mirrored wall in the elevator. The constant dings as the elevator passed by the basement and into the subbasement echoed in the small space. Ren could feel his nerves twist inside him like a snake with its prey. Closing his eyes, he took a long and deep breath. The only other time he felt like this was when he first met the Founder and his daughter.

As he waited, he dug out a thin silver chain from under his black T-shirt. At the end of the chain sat a silver band that glistened with the light. It wasn’t anything fancy. A simple silver band lined with small gems near the top and a small diamond sitting on top. He smiled as he remembered the day he had given it to her. Her bright smile seemed to light up the room even more than it was.

He had proposed at her home as they were having dinner. He had wanted to do something more romantic and elaborate. But the moment he watched her take a bite of her food and the way she looked in her oversized sweater and jeans, he knew that was the right moment. He couldn’t wait to start their lives together.

It all changed the night Ji-Yeon was taken. Ren was still furious with the whole situation. His heart had broken when he saw that ring laying on the counter. She never took it off, unless she was doing something with her hands. She was always particular with things like that. She would tell him, she didn’t want it to get dirty, that she wanted to preserve the shine. This time, he knew something was up. There were no dishes in her sink and no food had been taken out. So there was no reason for her to take it off. Unless…She was upset with him.

He shook his head. No reason to think about that now. His focus needed to be on the training that waited for him on the other side of the elevator.

As he reached the sub-sub-basement, Ren let out a breath. His heart raced against his chest with anticipation. The doors opened slowly revealing a darkened room. A few dim lights were set near the end of the room and looked like small dots where he was standing. Just how far did the room really go? He stepped out cautiously and waited.

The room was silent, too silent for his liking. His eyes darted around the darkened room, looking for any sign of movement. He proceeded further in and tried to keep his steps light as to not alert anyone. Since his early days with the guards, Ren had always trained in the dark. It had allowed him to grow accustomed to it quickly.

He passed by a few empty shelves and thought he saw someone or something move. He froze, crouched down and held his breath. In the distance, he watched as one of the dimmed lights flickers. Perhaps it was just a faulty wire. However, that wasn’t the case. As Ren stayed low, he shuffled his way around the counter to get a better look. When he surveyed his surroundings he discovered three figures. One to the left of him, one to the right, and one right in front. Remaining motionless, Ren waited for them to make their move. When they didn’t, he rose to his feet.

_Ting._

With quick reflexes, Ren reached for the closest weapon to him. Thankfully, a small knife had been placed on the counter, almost like he was meant to find it. He threw it to his left, where he thought he had heard the sound. Following his throw was the thud of his knife making contact with something solid.

Something didn’t feel right with him. There was no scream. No sound of someone falling. Ren heard another sound from the right. And with no weapon, he felt slightly defenseless. He darted to the right and stopped right in front of the figure. That’s when he noticed it. The figure that stood before him was nothing more than a cardboard cut-out. He should have known from the beginning that they were. Placing his hand on the figure, he pushed it to the ground. He laughed and headed toward the figure that stood in the center.

He stood a few feet away from the figure and smiled. This one looked more realistic than the other one. In fact, Ren could have sworn he saw it smile back at him. The figure stood a few inches taller than he did and wore a black hooded jacket. Very cautiously, Ren poked his index finger on the chest of the figure. It felt soft like a real person and he thought he felt a pulse underneath. His heart raced as he felt a slight pressure on his wrist.

It had happened so fast, Ren didn’t have time to brace himself. He was sent fly across the room crashing into whatever was behind him. He could hear glass shatter behind him, and swore shards must have gotten stuck in his back. When he finally stopped moving, he found himself lodged into a bookshelf. The shelves were split in half and leaned against his sides and arms. He moved to get himself out of the position he was in only to feel a pressure against his chest.

The figure had somehow managed to place his foot on Ren’s chest without Ren even knowing. How had he moved so quickly? Just then the figure leaned in and grabbed Ren by the collar and tossed him behind him. Ren landed hard on the floor but rose to his feet quickly. He wasn’t going to be defeated this easily. As he positioned himself in a stance, ready to fight, he saw the figure walk slowly toward him. Suddenly, he wasn’t there. Ren looked all around but saw no sign of him.

“You’re too slow rookie,”

Ren scoffed. He hated that word. Rookie. He was no rookie. Getting back up to his feet, he brushed the dust off his pants and glared at the figure who stood a few feet away. The figure removed his hood, revealing a messy tuff of chocolate colored hair. His fair skin made look almost like a ghost at first, but then he noticed the scars. Over the left was two small scars. The scar on the right was much longer as it stretched down from his eye and stopped just shy of his chin. The colors of his eye was another thing Ren noticed quickly. His right was a dulled down amber color and the right was white as snow. Ren began to question if the guy could even see.

“I’m no rookie,” Ren declared.

“Down here you are,” The scared man said, “We’re on a whole other level then you guard up top.”

The way he emphasized the words guards made Ren clench his fists.

“I take it you’re Ren,” He said.

“I am,” Ren replied.

“Axel,” He said sternly, “I’m the leader here. You’ll report not only to Founder Park but to me as well. Understood.”

“Yes,” Ren said.

“Understood,” Axel commanded.

“Understood,” Ren replied.

Several hours passed before Ren finally took a break. His body ached from all of the hits he had taken. He laid on his back letting to cold metal floor cool him. He took long deep breaths, it helped for the most part. He knew GHOST’s training would be intense, but he never imagined it would be that intense. He had spared with each member individually and then they had spared in pairs, well, two against one, which Ren didn’t think was fair. However, he still managed to keep up with them. He felt stronger and more alert with each session. There was nothing that was going to stop him from achieving his goal.

As he lay there, his mind wondered back to Ji-Yeon. He prayed she was still safe and still alive. It had been days since her kidnapping and still, no demands were made. He had begun wondered if it was some sort of strategy of theirs, or if they just didn’t want anything. It made no sense to him, or Founder Park. He took the ring out from under his shirt, said a silent vow, kissed it, and placed it back safely under his shirt again just in time to hear the doors to the elevator open.

As the doors pinged opened, Ren rose to his feet to see Axel and the others standing in a straight line. He quickly joined the group and stood next to Axel who had a very stern expression on his face. When Ren noticed who had walked out, he quickly straightened his posture.

“Next time be quicker,” Axel whispered.

“Sorry sir,” Ren said in a low tone.

“Now,” In-Su began “It’s been days since my daughter was taken. They’ve made no demands. And I grow tired of waiting for them. Axel, report.”

“Sir,” Axel said as he stood out from the group, “We’ve sent drones out and found a city not far from here. I believe that’s where she is. We’ll scout it out and report back.”

“Good,” In-Su replied, “I want you ready by tomorrow morning. Once the surveillance mission is complete, we’ll plan our next move.”

“Sir,” Axel said.

After Founder Park left them, the group gathered around each other sharing in the excitement. Ren, however, hung back. His thoughts raced with excitement and fear. As his mind drifted to the familiar thoughts of Ji-Yeon’s glowing skin, her sparkling smile, and perfect laugh, he smiled to himself. He snapped out of his trance quickly when Axel told him to gather his things.

It wasn’t long until everyone had collected their things. Once Ren had gathered the last of his things, Axel told them to load up the truck with their weapons, supplies, and surveillance equipment. Ren stood and watched as the others darted in every direction collecting the items. His eyes locked with Axel’s, who stood with a stern expression.

“Problem?” Axel asked as he approached him.

“None sir,” Ren replied.

“Then why the long face?” Axel asked, “You should be happy. You’ll finally get to see you’re fiancé. Heh, that is if she’s still around.”

“She is,” Ren barked.

He hoped his tone sounded as sure as he felt. Ji-Yeon was alive, he could feel it.

“All right,” Axel replied, “Chill. She’s alive and waiting for you to save her. And if by chance you see her, alive, you are, by no means to make contact. We’re going there to do surveillance. And only that. We don’t know who we’re dealing with. And I’m not about to lose my men because you can’t think with the right head.”

Ren lowered his gaze. He couldn’t make that promise. There was no way he wouldn’t make contact with her. But, for the sake of the others, Ren had to make that sacrifice. It would pain him to leave her. But he needed to obey the orders.

That night, Ren didn’t sleep a wink. He couldn’t help but think of seeing her face again. He prayed she was alive and well. There was one thing that still bothered him about this whole thing. Why hadn’t the kidnappers made any demands yet? What was their game plan? Rubbing this hand through his hair, he let out a breath. Nothing quite made sense. Not to mention, Founder Park’s sudden rush to get a raid started.

He rolled over and his thoughts drifted farther down the dark tunnel. When they reach the city, who’s to say that Ji-Yeon is even there? Maybe she’s somewhere else. His heart sank. His depressing thoughts were not helping him achieve his goal of sleeping. Rolling over again, he gazed at the empty place beside him.

“Soon,” He whispered, “You’ll be next to me, and I’ll never let you go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language/Light Smut   
> A/N: I'm not very good at writing smut, so I apologize if this sucks.

Ji-Yeon lingered outside for a while. Her mind was torn between going back inside or going back to Luna’s. Taking a breath, she took her chances and headed back to the shop. It still surprised her how different the shop looked when the moon was out. The room was black with small specs of blue light dancing off the metal shelves, as well as the metal support beams. She walked quietly through the storage area and glanced over at his workstation. Everything was left untouched. She didn’t blame him, for not working, after all, she did blow up at him earlier.

She let out a breath. She wanted to apologize for her words and the way she had stormed off. Even if he didn’t listen, at least she would feel better. Sure it was selfish, but what else could she do? As far as she knew, Wonho still thought of her as a nuisance. Another breath escaped passed her lips. Why did she even care what he felt, she was engaged. Well, she wouldn’t be after this. She’d be thankful to be alive after this.

She wandered out to the back and looked around at the empty and dried out grass. There was still no sign of him. Did he go out and look for her after all? She shook her head, he was probably out sulking somewhere or had gone to take his vengeance out on Vincent. Her mind jolted to life with that thought. She quickly ran back into the shop and headed for the exit. She prayed she would find him before something else happened.

However, as she reached the front entrance, she came to a sudden halt. Her heart leaped to her throat when she saw him. Wonho stood, covered in a fine white dust, with a scowl on his face. His hair clung to his forehead with beads of sweat dripping from their ends. Her eyes widened when she saw the cut along his cheek and a small amount of blood that dripped from the corner of his lip.

Without hesitation or thinking, Ji-Yeon grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen. His skin felt rough with the dirt that covered it. Once she reached the sink she released her grip on him and began to run some warm water over a cloth. The silence between them was thick, but it didn’t bother her. She rang the cloth out and brought it up to his lip.

Her hand shook as she placed the cloth to the corner of his lip. She tried to her best to keep her nerves under control as she pressed it lightly over the small cut. When she moved to his cheek she paused. How was he still this gorgeous even with all the dirt and the cut on his face? It amazed her even more that he seemed fine with everything. He never flinched nor did he make any other movements. She wanted to ask him what happened or to scold him for getting hurt. But no words would form. The only thing she could do was tend to his wound and try to keep her emotions at bay.

When she finished she walked back to the sink and rinsed the cloth out. She wanted him to say something to break the utter silence that hung over them. She knew if she spoke it wouldn’t be what he’d want to hear. Placing her hands on the edge of the sink, she let out a soft breath. Perhaps it was only her imagination, but to her, the air felt thick and heavy. The more she stood thinking of how he looked, the more she felt an overwhelming sensation deep within. She needed air, and soon.

Reaching to open the window, she stopped with her hand placed over the windows lock. Through the window, she noticed Wonho’s unwavering gaze. When had he moved? She froze thinking he would just walk away from her and leave her alone with her thoughts. As she studied the reflection, she noticed the change in his face. His eyes were dark and fixated on her. She watched as he rubbed the back of his neck as he tilted his head and bit the bottom of his lip.

She cursed at herself as she tried to look away. Why was he like this? Her heart pounded in her hears making it more unbearable for her. There were two things she wanted, one, She wanted to run, and find some sort of escape. Two, she wanted to go to him; to feel his arms around her. However, when her eyes met him again, she felt helpless. There was no escape from this. From him. The longer she stayed locked in the reflections gaze, the more she longed for him to come closer.

In desperation, she tried to find at least something to say to him. She drew in a deep breath and turned to face him. She was shocked to see just how close he was. She tried desperately to not get trapped in his gaze. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes seemed to stop there. He had this look that she just couldn’t resist. They were alluring and deep. Shaking her head she tried to get a grip on her slowly fleeting thoughts.

“I’m…”

“No,” Wonho interjected, “You don’t get to say you’re sorry for the thousandth time with that look on your face. You don’t get to say what you said and suddenly leave without even listening to what I have to say.”

Ji-Yeon felt taken aback. What did he mean? What look? His voice was deep and low, but the sternness in it made her wary. He had avoided her gaze trying to hide his inner emotions. She tried to read his body language for any hint of jealousy or anger, but couldn’t. He was harder to read now more than ever.

“Wonho…”

“Don’t you dare,” He declared.

His words sounded shaky and unsure. She wasn’t sure what to say nor did she want him yelling at her. So, she waited and watched as his eyes darted around before they fell on her. A sinking feeling fell in the pit of her stomach, his glossy covered eyes told her she had hurt him by leaving like she did.

“You have no idea,” He started, “My life was fine until the day you came in and knocked over that bucket of scrap metal. The only person I ever cared about was myself. You have no idea, how I felt hiding you out in here that night. How excited I felt when I saw the way you looked in the moon’s light. You have no Idea how I felt when I saw Vincent all over you.”

He paused to collect his thoughts. Which was a good thing because Ji-Yeon needed to process what he was saying. It made her anxious to hear more. But she wasn’t sure if she was ready to hear more.

“I don’t get it. I don’t know why. I was…I had done something prior to that meeting. And When I saw him…When I saw that terrified and helpless look on you…Something snapped. Everything went black until your face…your eyes…I don’t know.”

Remembering that moment made her shudder. She wanted to forget it and move on. However, it wasn’t that simple. It never was.

“You’re engaged,” He said, “I shouldn’t even be like this. And yet here we are. It’s selfish of me to even think of this. But if you’re fiancé ever shows up…shit, I don’t know. If you left. Everything would go back to being the same. And I don’t want that. I want…”

His voice trailed off and the silence that followed came quickly. Ji-Yeon was at a loss for words. Was he really feeling the same way she was? There was no way right? She met his gaze and felt her breath shorten. Even though his face showed no emotion, his impassioned gaze was full of it. As if she wasn’t having a hard enough time breathing or even thinking for that matter. He made it nearly impossible for her to do anything except stand there and process everything.

His warm dusky scent filled her sense as he took a step closer toward her. This shouldn’t be happening right? She should kindly decline his feelings and go back to Luna’s and be alone with her thoughts. She’s taken. And yet she wanted no one else but him. Her body yearned for his touch. With a gentle shake of her head, she fought her thoughts. She needed to get a grip. She cursed at herself for even debating the subject. But the more she stared at the man before her, the more the debate continued. Why was it so hard to resist him?

Taking another step he lessened the distance between them. It was clear that she was going to lose this debate. She could feel her self-control slipping with each passing moment he held her gaze. His head tilted like he was contemplating something as well. She felt a chill run down her spine when he bit his bottom lip again. She couldn’t take it, her mind screamed at her to do something or for him to make a move.

His touch felt warm on her skin as he brushed his fingers across her cheek. As he tucked a small flock of hair behind her ear, she could feel a tingling sensation run down her spine. His sharp glare softened as he moved his hand down to the back of her neck. The heat that radiated from his hand spread quickly down to her back and expanded to every inch of her body. Her breathing became short as he leaned closer.

As his face hovered in front of hers, she couldn’t help but glance down at his flushed lips. They looked soft and delicious. She hated how she wanted to know what they would feel like on hers. Hated how his body, even though it was a few inches away, wasn’t close to hers. He drove her crazy just by standing there that close with that unrelenting gaze of his. She couldn’t imagine what he would do if he was actually closer. She glanced back up at his eyes and noticed a glisten in them she hadn’t seen before.

Suddenly, a cold breeze caressed the back of her neck, where his hand was. Without her knowing his hand had moved down to her lower back. With one quick motion, Wonho pulled her closer to him. She placed both her hands on his chest trying to keep a little distance between them – even though she wanted nothing more than to be close to him. His chest felt hard and balmy under her hands. She could feel the rapid pulses from his chest through her fingers. She realized then that his heart was beating just as fast as hers, if not faster. Chocking back her thoughts she brought her attention back to his face.

Time had stopped at that moment and nothing around her mattered. The only thing that did was him. She felt the grasp on her control fade and in that moment she prayed that no one would disturb them. Her muscles relaxed shortly as she stood with her hands still pressed lightly on his chest feeling his heartbeat. He began to drag his fingers, from his other hand, up her arm, leaving a quivering sensation on her skin. Through her closed eyes, she could feel the smirk on his face. He enjoyed this too much.

“I want you,” He whispered.

That was it. Every ounce of her self-control had left her. She was defenseless against him now. Not that it mattered much too her. She felt safe with him. Safer than she as with Ren. Why was she suddenly thinking of him?  Somehow, Wonho knew her thoughts had drifted away from him. She could feel his hot breath on her lips, drawing her back to him instantly. He was driving her crazy without even doing much. The tension in the air began to rise, as his breathing became short like hers. She could tell he was going crazy with this, much like she was.

Once his fingers reached her shoulder, he traced them back down her arm. He moved them slowly around her wrist leaving a lingering sensation after they left. She took a breath after she felt his hands on her waist. The sensation of his hands moving slowly up the side of her waist overwhelmed her. He enjoyed this too much, but then again so did she.

Removing her hands from his chest she held them in the air as he lifted the shirt over her head. A sudden chill fell over her thin exposed arms. Opening her eyes, a rush of heat filled her cheeks. The consuming look in Wonho’s eyes said he wanted more. Flustered, Ji-Yeon tried to look away but was stopped when Wonho placed his hand under her chin and drew her focus back to him.  As he placed his hand back on the back of her neck, he pulled her face closer to his.

His silky lips grazed hers, making her lose control. No matter how much she tried to deny it, which wasn’t much, she wanted him and could tell he wanted her to. The excitement in the room was driving her mad. She couldn’t hold out much longer.

It wasn’t long before Wonho made his move. There was lust behind his eyes as they scanned over her. She had never felt like this before. And maybe this was his first time feeling like this as well. She wasn’t sure. But the longer he lingered with his lips nearly on hers, the more she thought he was fighting within himself. That thought, however, did not last long.

It came as a shock to her at first, feeling the softness of his lips on hers. They were warm, just like everything else. But there was something more to it than that. She felt the electricity from them. Even though it sounded cliché, she swore it was like fireworks going off. Now maybe that wasn’t the best way to describe it. She wasn’t sure of anything now. She wasn’t even sure if what was happening was real or not. If it was just a dream, she hoped she wouldn’t wake up.

As he deepened the kiss, the remainder of her senses left her. Leaving her with only the fiery sensation of his lips on hers. His tongue pierced  her lips and invaded her mouth. Tangling his tongue with hers and she let out a muffled moan. Wrapping his arms around her and held her close to his body. With a little pressure, he moved them down to her back slowly and rested on her lower back as he continued to deepen the kiss.

 He placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Without thinking, her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. He stepped forward and sat her up on the counter without breaking his kiss. Ji-Yeon moved her arms, placing her hands on either side of his cheeks. She rubbed her finger along the cheek with the cut and broke his kiss. Moving her head closer to the scar, she placed her lips over it and kissed it gently. She kissed the cut along the length of it and stopped at his jawline.

She felt his breathing quicken as she drew a breath over his skin. She moved her head back up to face his and gently kissed his lips. He moved his head down to her neck and began kissing it slowly. She moaned when she felt his tongue graze her skin. As he continued to kiss her neck, her arms moved down to the hem of his shirt and began to slowly lift it exposing his abs and chest. He moved away from her neck when she had reached his arms allowing her to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor.

“This doesn’t seem fair,” He said in a low raspy voice.

Returning the favor, Wonho lifted her tank top up and tossed it to the ground. He smiled when he saw her wrap her arms around her black bra. Moving them slowly away he leaned in and began to kiss her collarbone making her moan a little louder than before.

She wasn’t sure when it happened, but somehow Wonho had managed to carry her from the kitchen and into the small bedroom. She could feel him growing needier with each passing second. His once delicate kisses soon became fiery and passionate. And eager for more.

As they tangled in the blanket, she could feel herself getting more and more lost within him. Her soft moans whispered his name driving him to go harder and faster. While wrapping her arms around him, she arched her body closer to him. As he thrust harder, she began to dig her nails into his back. There was nothing more she wanted than this. To be close to him. To feel him next to her. She knew it was wrong for her to want another man. She was powerless against him. She could feel his gaze on her as they moved in rhythm together.

They began breathing heavily in sync with the other as he grew faster. Letting out a quiet moan, Ji-Yeon held him tightly. It somehow still felt unreal to her. To have heard him utter those words, to feel his touch on her skin, his lips on hers. And there in the back of her mind, was something she wished would leave her be and let her have this. An image of a silver-haired boy standing on a hill in full body armor and the city of Lost Haven covered in smoke. She had tried so hard to fight back her thoughts. To only think of Wonho. The more he pressed harder against her, the faster she found her thoughts fade.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

Daylight broke through the clouded window, lighting up the room in a warm glow. The room was quiet with only their breathing filling it. Fluttering his eyes open, Wonho let out a low yawn. His body felt stiff in some places and in others he felt really light. As his vision began to focus, his heart started to flutter in response to what he was seeing. Sleeping soundly next to him was Ji-Yeon. Her navy blue hair covered her face but allowed him to see bits and pieces through small strands. Somehow, she managed to look even more beautiful sleeping as she did when she was awake. Maybe it was the way the light accented her already beautiful features, or maybe it was just how peaceful she looked.

Wonho laid still gazing at the dark-haired beauty that lay sleeping soundly next to him. She made very little movement, except for her chest which moved slowly. As his eyes studied her, memories of their night came flooding back. The way she had stood there stunned by how close he had gotten. How her body trembled and shivered with his touch. He could still feel the heat of her body on his. The warmth of her lips as she had kissed him all over. The small pain he had felt as she dug her nails into his back driving him to go faster. Her soft moans echoed in his head, making his heart race.

He cursed at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. There was no mistaking how much he wanted her, but, she was still technically ‘taken’. His heart sank as the word clung to his mind. What would she do if her so-called fiancé ever came for her? Was this just a one-time thing? He felt like a child for thinking that. There was something strong between them. He drew a breath and rolled over to his back. There was no way that would be a one-time thing. Pushing the thoughts from his head, he rose slowly.

He tried to be as gentle as he could, as he snuck out of the bed. As he stood beside it, he smiled. She rolled over and let out a small breath before returning to her deep slumber. While remaining as quiet as he could be, he got dressed. Well, as dressed as he could since his shirt was still out in the kitchen. Shrugging, he opened the door and stepped out.

The kitchen looked just like a kitchen, except for a few extra items laying around the floor. His black tank top lay, almost, neatly on the table. He couldn’t say the same for hers. Her tank top sat in a small mound on the floor and a few feet away from that was her ripped black crop top. Wonho collected her things quickly, folded them, and placed them neatly at the foot of the bed.  He took one last look at the sleeping beauty before returning back to the kitchen.

The day was still young, or at least to him it was. He wandered around the shop looking for any odds and end pieces he could find. He tried to be as quiet as he could, that was until he heard a familiar voice echoing in the distance.

“WONHO!”

He cringed with the voice that bellowed at him. His heart sank hoping that it wasn’t loud enough to wake Ji-Yeon. As he turned to see who called for him, he was a little surprised to see Luna, Yuki, and Lady Ahri all heading toward him. Luna had a large grin on her face as she began to run faster to him. Yuki had a stern look on her face as she usually did. And Lady Ahri had a soft smile, which was never a good sign.

Wonho stepped back as Luna lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him she held him tightly.

“WONHO,” Luna yelled, “I’ve missed you!”

“That’s nice,” Wonho replied.

“You didn’t miss me?” Luna said and pouted her lips.

“Not really,” Wonho said.

He hated how whiny she would get when he treated her this way. But he had to keep this cold attitude up with her. Luna was smart, if he even let one small ounce of an emotion show, she would be all over him. Prying her away from him, Wonho looked to the other two.

“Welcome back,” He said as he nodded to Yuki.

“Thanks,” She replied.

“What brings you all here?” He asked looking at Ahri who stood near a shelf admiring a small metal flower.

“Luna missed you too much and wanted to see you,” Yuki said.

“AH! It wasn’t just me,” Luna whined, “Lady Ahri needed to see him too.”

Wonho rubbed his forehead in annoyance, was it possible Luna had gotten more annoying since she left? He didn’t think it was possible, but the way her tone had gotten shriller told him it was. He shook his head. Luna and Ahri both had reasons to be here, even though Luna’s was more of a pain than anything, it didn’t explain why Yuki was here?

“I’m here just because,” Yuki said, “Luna practically dragged me here against my will.”

“Makes sense,” Wonho replied, “And Lady Ahri, what exactly brings you here?”

“I need to speak with you,” She said with a smile, “Alone.”

Ahri singled for the other two girls to leave, in which they did. Wonho watched as Luna walked away pouting. He was thankful for the quietness that followed after her leaving, but his mind quickly raced to Ji-Yeon. Hopefully, Luna’s loud voice didn’t disturb her sleep.

“You seem distracted,” Ahri said.

“I’m not,” He lied.

“She’s still here,” Ahri asked.

It sounded more like a statement than a question, which made Wonho more cautious of why Ahri was here.

“Yes. She’s sleeping,” He said.

“Good,” She replied, “Come with me.”

 

Wonho followed a few steps behind Ahri. He glanced back at the room where Ji-Yeon was and noticed her shadow moving about. No doubt she had woken up from Luna’s loud and obnoxious voice. He cursed in his mind, of all the times he would have liked for her to have just a peaceful rest, someone goes and ruins it. Ahri led him outside and down a narrow path. It soon became apparent to him where she was leading him. At the end of this path was an abandoned shed, one that Wonho had found years ago.

Before the storms, Wonho had figured it was used to store a vehicle. However, inside was quite the opposite. Small blue flowers bloomed in the dark green grass. In the center hung a small empty glass jar. Underneath the jar was a stone circle with the ashes of what remained of some wood. At the time, it looked like it had just been used, even though he knew no one had been there. Since his discovery of it, he frequently visited it to quiet his mind. And during his quiet times, he had grown more and more curious of what the previous person had done with the jar and the flowers.

He shook his head. No matter how much he wanted to forget that time, that place seemed to bring back those memories. The memories of boiling water and dropping a few petals into it. The clear liquid had soon become a metallic blue that swirled within the glass jar. After he had taken his first sip, he had blacked out. Much like he had the time he attacked Vincent for laying his hands on Ji-Yeon. He had sworn off that stuff for months.

“I’ve made my demands,” Ahri declared, snapping Wonho out of his deep thoughts.

They stood in front of the tarped garage like a greenhouse, Wonho shot her a questioning look. Her demands? His eyes widened as realized just what she meant.

“You have?” He asked.

“Yes,” She replied, “Our city isn’t going to last another year. Our crops are dwindling by the day, and more and more of my people are dying because of it.”

It struck him as odd that she would mention her people dying, when in fact everyone was alive and well. The crops he could understand. They were dying quicker with the burning sun. But it still didn’t warrant her kidnapping someone and trading her for resources.

“That’s a lie,” He argued, “Your people aren’t dying. The crops are. What are you playing at?”

“You’re right. My people aren’t dying. Yet. But they will be if this continues. And that arrogant ass Park In-Su will suffer just as I had.” Ahri declared with a smirk on her face.

Wonho stood questioning her words. How had she suffered before? Since their meeting, Wonho had always known Ahri was keeping something from him. But he never pushed her to talk about it. The past was the past. No one was brave enough to ask her about it. Wonho had tried, years ago, but she had merely brushed him aside saying she couldn’t remember. But he knew she did. He could remember her staring out in the distance with her binoculars, watching the new city. He could feel her anger.

But that was it. That was all he did. He had just stood there, like he is now, waiting for her to say something. It wasn’t out of fear, he wasn’t afraid of her, he was about the only one who wasn’t aside from Vincent. Taking a deep breath, he pondered whether or not to press further.

“So what, are you going to trade Ji-Yeon for supplies?” Wonho asked.

“Oh God no,” Ahri started, “That would be silly now wouldn’t it. I want what I said before. I want him to suffer the way I had. He stole the most precious thing from me. So now I’m going to steal what’s precious to him.”

Wonho began to think Ahri had lost her mind. What had Ji-Yeon’s father taken from her that was so precious to her?

“Many years ago there were two girls,” She began, “They were the best of friends. They lived in a small village, surrounded by sand they dreamed of living elsewhere. That was until one night…Men dressed in black came and raided the town leaving no survivors. At least that’s what they thought. The two girl’s coward in a hut clinging to each other.”

Ahri paused to collect her thoughts before continuing.

“One young man came bursting through the door. They couldn’t see much of his face or anything else for that matter. One of the girls had gotten up and walked toward him, the other begged her to stay away from him. A siren sounded signaling the raiders to return. He took her with him...”

As Wonho listened he began to place the pieces together. One of the girls was her, the one who stayed in the dark, scared and helpless. The man who barged in could have been In-Su, but it could have been someone else as well. Deep inside, he felt bad for what happened. But nothing could change that fact.

Ahri walked into the tarped flower garden and let out a breath. Wonho followed behind her and stood in the doorway watching her. She picked a flower from one of the many flower beds before her and spun it within her fingers.

“These are pretty potent aren’t they?” She asked, her focus still on the small flower in her hand.

“To some, yes.” He replied softly.

“Have you completed what I asked for?” She asked and shifted her focus to him.

“Lady Ahri, I don’t think they’ll be able to handle it,” Wonho said, “They’ve never used it before their systems may fail and they’ll die.”

“And?” She asked, “Park In-Su is sending out his troupes I can feel it. We’ll be at war soon and I want to win.”

“Lady Ahri, you’re not making sense. You just made your demands, which are what by the way? You’re going to trade Ji-Yeon for the city? Or for resources? You want him to suffer, but how is he suffering. Ji-Yeon already said her father doesn’t care about her nor will he come? So then what? What is your end game?”

Wonho grew tired of Ahri’s mind games. Of her secrecy. He wanted to know exactly what she was planning on doing with Ji-Yeon. And he wanted to know now. He crossed the ground and stood a few inches from Ahri. His eyes held her stern gaze until she took a deep breath.

“Her father may not care. But her fiancé does,” She said.

“So what?” He declared.

“So, if her fiancé cares enough he’ll come for her,” She said, “And If I’m not mistaken, he’d do anything for her. In turn, her dear old dad loves her fiancé. I get to him by getting to her fiancé first. And as we speak, Vincent should already be back at your place collecting her. Since you refuse to do what I ask, you’re forcing my hand. If you won’t make your special drink for my team, then you’ll just have to use it yourself. That is if you want to see Ji-Yeon safe and unharmed. She may be hurt a little. After all, I need it to look convincing.”

Wonho’s eyes widened as Ahri walked by him. Standing frozen in place and now alone in the small garden, Wonho’s anger grew. How could he have been so blind? How could he not have seen this coming? He had been too busy fighting his feelings that he had grown blind to his surroundings.

When he returned to his shop, he noticed the table had been knocked over and scattered around the floor was scraps of metal. Balling his hand into a fist, he punched the wall beside him. He should have been here. He should have realized sooner what Ahri’s plan was. Even though her plan still didn’t make sense to him. Taking a deep breath, he regretted what his next move would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for the late update. The next chapter will be up Thursday unless something in my schedule changes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

_“WONHO!”_

Ji-Yeon groaned at the sound of the muffled voice, who shouted his name. Her face became flush with heat as she remembered moaning his name at that volume during their night together. She tried her best to calm her rapid heart and shot out of bed as she remembered Wonho had tossed her clothes to the ground as he had led her to the room. Running her hand through her dark hair, she cursed softly to herself. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed her clothes had been folded neatly at the foot of the bed.

_“I’ve missed you.”_

There was no mistaking that high pitched voice. Luna had returned from their scavenger hunt and no doubt wanted to see Wonho first before anyone else. Ji-Yeon heard his blunt reply through the walls and chuckled to herself. Letting out a breath she looked down and let out a small but muted shriek. Pulling the blanket up to her neck she cursed once more. Of course, she was naked. Why wouldn’t she be after the night she’s had? Grabbing her clothes, she dressed quickly.

Ji-Yeon wanted to go out and greet Luna and ask her how the hunt went, but the moment she heard the velvet voice that belonged to Lady Ahri, she froze. Why was she here too? Ji-Yeon tip-toed to the door and placed her ear to it, in hoped to hear their conversation. There was something about Ahri that had rubbed her the wrong way, but she just couldn’t place it.

Though their words where hard to hear, Ji-Yeon did her best to decipher it. As their footsteps drew closer, Ji-Yeon pressed her face closer to the door. She heard the word ‘distracted’ come from Ahri’s voice making her lift her face from the door and gaze into it. She could feel Wonho’s piercing gaze through the wooden and rusted door. Her face felt hot as she wondered if he really was distracted or not.

_“I’m not,”_

His voice sounded shaky to her. He was lying not only to himself but to Ahri as well. Ji-Yeon waited patiently until their footsteps faded before leaving her room. She stood in the doorway and gazed out to the empty kitchen. Images of her wrapped in Wonho’s warm embrace flooded her mind. His warm kisses had caressed every inch of her. Her face fell flush with red once more and her heart raced with a longing to find him.

The thought had crossed her mind several times, as she remained in the doorway. Her attention was soon drawn to the window she had tried to open last night. The pale grayness of the sky had filled the room with a dull light she hadn’t noticed before. The room grew colder as if it was warning her of a storm coming. The thought soon passed as she made her way into the shop.

There was something peaceful about the shop in all its silence. Even though being alone with her thoughts got her into trouble, she rather liked the quietness of everything. She walked by the shelves she had filled with tubs of metal, a sense of pride filled her. She had worked hard that day, harder than she had before. It had also given her a chance to actually watch Wonho work. Even if it wasn’t for long.

Even now, in the stillness, she could hear the familiar beats of the mallet on metal. Closing her eyes, she could see him. His arms exposed to the elements, his hands covered in shiny gloves, the smirk on his face as the mallet hit its target. The images sent her mind spiraling down deeper and brought with it the same heat she had felt when her body was next to his. When she opened her eyes, she let out a deep breath.

He was dangerous. Not in a villainous way, but in the way his presence was being demanded by her lustfulness. She cursed under her breath. The only thing that remained troublesome, and had remained in the back of her mind, was Ren. There was still an uncertainty that crept up like a shadow to the light. She jolted her head, there was no denying it though. She had fallen hard for Wonho. And with the uncertainty of Ren coming for her, made her decision harder than it needed to be.

 To leave…Or to stay…

The questions circled back in her mind. If she left, she would be reunited with Ren. There would be a big wedding, and celebration for her return. Or maybe not. Either way, she would be beginning her life with the man she used to love – The word struck hard in her chest. Used to love. It was strange to think that now. However, if she chose to stay, she knew Ren would be furious. If she knew him like she thought, Ren would never forgive her or those she stuck by. A raid on the city may happen. And could she really risk seeing this beautiful city fall to ruins at her mistake?

“Damn it, Ji,” She said aloud.

“Aww, you’re fighting with yourself.”

Her heart skipped at the sound of another voice. Since she had left the room, she had figured she was alone. But now she found herself frozen in fear. The voice rang a recognizable tone. The deepness of it sent chills down her spine. She knew who it belonged to, but still turned in hopes it wasn’t him. When she saw him, her body fell cold.

Vincent smirked as he stood a few feet behind her. He wore his usual white uniform that had stained red in patches on the chest. Ji-Yeon knew it had to be his own and had to have been from his fight with Wonho. Vincent’s red hair seemed brighter than usual, as did his narrow eyes. Ji-Yeon took a step back as he took one forward. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for something that would help her escape him.

She took note of the shelves but knew they’d be too heavy for her to move. Something glistened close beside her, drawing her attention to it. Wonho’s mallet begged her to use it. With nothing else catching her eye, she decided to make her move. She inched away slowly, hoping Vincent wouldn’t notice where she was heading to.

“Do you really think I’m that stupid?” He said, “Don’t think I don’t know where you’re going.”

Cursing, she decided to run straight for it. Its metal handle was like ice to her fingers. Drawing her arm back, she launched the hammer toward him. Quickly turning around, Ji-Yeon darted for the exit. She didn’t dare turn around for fear of Vincent being behind her. She heard the loud clang of the hammer hitting the floor, she had missed her target. At least it had given her enough time to make a break for it, for that, she was thankful.

Behind her, she could hear his boots hitting the floor hard. With each thud that drew closer, she couldn’t help but feel she was slowing down. Thinking quickly, she darted into one of the rows of shelves. It might not hide her very well, but she could at least slow him down by confusing him. Or so she thought. As she turned another corner, she ran face-first into something solid. Her body tensed as she felt the slow and loud beat from a heart. Slowly she lifted her head to see Vincent standing there with a smug grin on his face. Ji-Yeon let out a shriek, before quickly turning around and began running once more.

She hadn’t gotten very far before feeling a tug on her arm. She felt a great force pull her back and lifted her feet off the ground a few inches. Feeling Vincent’s arms wrap around her, she did the only thing she could think of. She began twisting her body praying that he would let go. It proved to have the opposite effect on him. His grip grew tighter around her, making her gasp out for air. There had to be something she could do to make him let go of her.

Vincent began backing up, making her realize what his intention might be. She didn’t need another repeat of that night. As he led her away from the shelves, she thought of something that might be worth a try. She wiggled her body more hoping to shift his direction. She had succeeded and managed to turn him around. Now all she needed to do was push him away. With some effort, she jumped up, placed the bottom of her feet on one of the shelves edges and pushed, knocking him into the shelves behind him. This gave her a chance, a small chance, but a chance nonetheless. Breaking free of his grip, she ran. As she did, she made sure to toss whatever she could off the shelves and onto the ground.

The room around her was filled with the numbing sound of metal crashing to the ground. But she continued to run. She didn’t know where to go. Part of her wanted to go to Luna’s and ask for help. Another part wanted her to run out back, find Wonho and let him put Vincent back in his place. No sooner had she thought of that, her mind stopped at the moment Wonho fought with Vincent the first time. Wonho’s eyes were black and his body radiated enough heat to start a fire. His arms had moved so fast, she hadn’t seen them make contact with Vincent. Tears fell from her eyes, there was no way she would put him through that again. No matter how much she wanted to see Vincent bloodied and on the floor. She couldn’t do that to Wonho. Luna was the only one she could turn to now.

“OH JI-YEON,” Vincent called.

She turned to see Vincent a few feet behind her. She was so close to her escape, she could taste it. So why did she stand there frozen? Why was she watching as he walked slowly toward her? Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her head and her body began slowly falling to the ground. As her vision blurred, she saw someone standing next to Vincent, his hair glowing a bright yellow.

“Luna’s going to kill me for this,” He said.

**

The darkness clung to him like a child with his blanket. Ren sat outside the tent watching for any movement. They had set up camp eight hours ago and while the others had ordered him to sleep. He just couldn’t. He was closer to her now. He could feel it. And soon she would be sitting next to him. Praising him for rescuing her. His heart raced with excitement and begged him to explore the crumbling city before him. No matter how much he wanted to search for her, he had his orders. And they were to observe.

He hated it. Hated being so close and yet still so far from his goal. Grabbing his gun, he unloaded it and counted the bullets as he reloaded it. It was only to pass the time. However, one can only repeat it so many times, before growing bored of it. Sitting there, counting, watching, waiting, it all took its toll on him. It aggravated him more with each passing second. In his frustration, he rose from his spot and began pacing. The ground snapped under his feet as he stepped back and forth.

“Just go,”

Ren turned to see Zero with his arms folded across his chest and leaning on one of the tent posts. Ren felt baffled by his words. He couldn’t just go, that would go against his orders.

“We’re here to observe, right?” Zero said, “Then go observe. Be back before dawn. And no one will be the wiser.”

Nodding, Ren collected a few low key weapons – a handgun and two knives. He walked down a small dirt path that led to one of the alleys in the city. Taking one last look at the camp, Ren noticed Zero’s figure fade back into the tent. He muffled a quiet thanks and continued on his way.

He couldn’t understand why people would stay in a dump like this. Everywhere you looked there was decay. In the buildings, on the cars, even the road had been eroded away from something, he wasn’t sure of. But with decay came life, he took note of the small patches of grass, and the odd tree that sprouted up through the sidewalks. As he crossed the road, his mind wandered to Ji-Yeon. It irritated him, how much she would love this place. Which was why he needed to get her out of here and fast.

_“Careful with her, she’s valuable.”_

Ren ducked behind a car as two men walked by. One walked with his head held high like he had won a great war and dressed like it too. His white uniform stood out in the darkness. Not very smart. The other, however, was a dressed a little smarter than the other. He wore dark clothes masking himself within the blackness of the night. The only thing that stuck out to Ren was his blonde hair. As Ren took a closer look, he noticed that the blonde had something slung over his shoulder. A slender figure, who was also cloaked in all black. Her hair twinkled navy blue as the small light from the street light hit it. Ren’s heart fluttered. Ji-Yeon.

Anger boiled within him, as he watched them carry her toward a glass building. Odd that it was the only building that hadn’t been struck with rot. Ren followed and hid behind whatever he could. Peeking through the car’s windows, Ren watched as the one dressed in white ordered the blonde inside. The look in his eyes meant trouble for, not only Ji-Yeon but whoever stood in his way.

Fighting back the urge to rush in there, guns blazing and taking Ji-Yeon to safety, Ren reminded himself that this was only to observe. But why? Why did he have to see her now? Once he saw the man in white enter the glass building, Ren put his back to the car and slunk down to the ground. His mind and heart battled against one another. His mind told him to go back, to report what he saw. His heart told him to rush in there. Shot first ask questions later. However, that way of thinking would only cause more problems than solve them.

For starters, if he were to go rushing in there, using his gun would only draw more people to them. Not only would he be endangering himself, but he would be putting Ji-Yeon at risk. That was something he couldn’t afford to do. She had already been through so much. Ren cursed under his breath. A closer look wouldn’t hurt. He just needed to make sure she was okay. If she wasn’t, then, and only then would he act.

He darted around to the front of the car, being careful not to be seen. He crossed the field full of lush grass, and up to the side of the building. It amazed him how, as he looked in, the inside of it was full of plants and trees. All of which looked, healthy and still growing. There was fresh fruit on some of the trees as well as some berries growing on a few of the bushes. He searched high and low for any sign of her. However, with all the plants, he found it difficult. Without stepping inside, he would never be sure. Circling back to the front of the building, Ren walked up the steps and stopped at the door.

“You’re only going in to see if she’s okay. Nothing more. This is an observation mission.” He told himself.

His words were to reassure himself of the task at hand. But deep down he knew he would spring into action the moment he would see if she was harmed. He pushed the door softly and tried his best to remain as silent as he could. As he wandered through the forest of plants, he kept one hand over the grip of his knife.

The silence that filled the place was enough to drive him mad. Was this place known as the city of silence? Ren found it uneasy how still everything was.

_“Gently you idiot.”_

Finally hearing someone’s voice, Ren’s heart lit with excitement. He listened carefully as the voice ordered someone to tie her up. No doubt they were setting up a trap for someone. But the question was who? Were they already expecting him? Was there a mole in GHOST? Ren pushed the thoughts aside, no reason to cloud his judgment with questions. He peaked his head around the tree to see what they were doing. His eyes widened with the sight he beheld.

Sitting in the center was Ji-Yeon. They had tied her at the waist, wrists, and ankles to a chair. Her head hung low, making Ren furious. Ji-Yeon was tough, it would take a lot more to knock her out. And yet there she was. Helpless and unconscious. He watched as the one in white walked to the front of her. He held her chin in his hands and tilted her head up.

_“It’s a pity, you chose him,”_

Chose him? What was this guy talking about? Ren shuffled himself closer and crouched down into a nearby bush. He was still far enough away that the two next to Ji-Yeon wouldn’t see him. His heart raced with anxiety. Their words spun in his head like a merry-go-round. At some point, Ren felt nauseous and wanted to leave. But his heart begged him to stay, to see if they would leave. If they did, and if he had enough time, he could untie her and bring her back to camp.

“Observation,” Ren whispered to himself.

He couldn’t let his emotions get in the way of his mission. If anything, he felt a bit relieved that she was okay. For now anyway. It pained him to turn away from her. To crawl back outside. To stand out the door fighting the urge to turn around and attack. Shielding his eyes shut, he clenched his fists and darted for the vehicle on the other side of the road.

The walk back was long. Longer than he remembered. His chest felt heavy with the weight of abandoning her. His mind repeated the word ‘observation’ over and over since he had exited the building. When he saw the tan fabric of the tent, he let out a sigh. How could he think of sleep after what he saw?

He stepped in quietly and crossed the room to his small bed. Sitting on the end, he ran his hand through his hair. With his other hand, he gently grabbed the silver chain and pulled out her engagement ring. Still baffled as to why she had left it on the counter that night, he began to twirl it between his fingers. Shifting his focus from the ring to the door, the man in white’s voice rang in his ears. Determined to find out what he meant, Ren lay on his back still twirling the ring within his fingers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Also thanks for being patient with me. Life's been getting a little crazier lately. But as the summer dies down, everything will be going back to normal soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

Sitting on the steps of an old decrepit home polishing one of his knives, Alex lets out a soft breath. He had been sitting there for hours polishing each one of his weapons. He always took his time with them, making sure each piece came out shiny and new. With the quietness of the area around him, he found it the perfect time to be alone with his thoughts. As he worked away, a warm breeze blew past bringing with it the familiar scents of vanilla, juniper berries, and apples. Which could only mean one of two things? One, He had only imagined it as he was starting to grow hungry. Two, Vincent could be standing there waiting for him to take notice of his presence – as this fragrance was one of Vincent’s signature scents. As Alex slowly lifted his gaze, he prayed that it was the first option. Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t.

Standing before him was Vincent with a devilish grin plastered on his face. Whenever Vincent grinned like that, it always sent shivers down Alex’s spine. This time was no exception. The tingling sensation started from his neck and crept slowly down his spine and down to his feet. Alex feared what his commanding officer would say, as nothing ever good came to him when Vincent smiled like that.

“Alex,” Vincent said sternly.

“Vincent,” Alex replied calmly, “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“Lady Ahri has given us a task to complete,” Vincent said.

“Us? I’m assuming she just assigned you the task and you want my help?” Alex sighed.

It was always like this. Whenever Vincent was given an assignment from Lady Ahri, Alex was always the first to know. It was like that the night they kidnapped Ji-Yeon. And even before that. Maybe it was because Alex was only a few months younger than Vincent. Or maybe it was just Alex always followed his orders faithfully. There were times when Vincent wouldn’t give out the full details, and Alex would follow blindly behind him.

Alex believed in Vincent and in Lady Ahri. He had sworn his loyalty to them the day they formed their team. With the exception of having his little sister join. He had argued with, not only her but with Vincent. After accepting the fact that she was going to be joining them, Alex vowed to protect her, as any older brother would.

Alex let out a quiet sigh and studied his commander. Vincent’s eyes were glossy and bright, his grin stretched from ear to ear and his posture was somewhat relaxed. Alex could only come to one conclusion. This assignment had something to do with Ji-Yeon.

Alex couldn’t figure out why Vincent was so attached to that girl. He had to admit though, Ji-Yeon was pretty. Her hazel eyes had caught his attention the night he saw her. But the terrified look in them screamed at him that they were doing something wrong. Alex shook his head. To make matters worse, Alex remembered the night Vincent had come back covered in cuts, blood, and dirt. That girl was in trouble.

“You’re going to help me,” Vincent commanded.

“This has something to do with that girl. Doesn’t it?” Alex asked.

“Ahri is moving her plan into action,” Vincent started, “For that to happen, we need _that girl_.”

Alex could hear the irritation in his commander’s words. Alex knew that wherever she was, Wonho was sure to be behind her. But the one question on his mind was, how would they get the two alone? For this Alex figured Vincent would have a plan.

“Luna and Yuki return today,” Vincent said.

Alex rolled his eyes. No doubt she’d want to go see Wonho first, rather than see her older brother. Not that he had been worried about her these past few days. As Alex thought further on the fact Luna would see Wonho first, his eyes widened.

“Meet me a few blocks away from that bastards place in an hour. And bring something blunt,” Vincent demanded before he turned and left.

Alex remained seated, still boggled by Vincent’s excitement in all this. There was something about all of this that didn’t sit well with him.  Why would he ask him to bring something blunt? Shaking his head, he placed his knife down and walked inside the house.

Inside, were rows and rows of miscellaneous weapons, ranging from small guns to large machetes. As Alex walked further in, he stopped in front of an old baseball bat. Staring at it, he only thought of one thing that Vincent would want him to do with it. Violence toward a woman was something Alex didn’t like, however, it was Vincent’s order. And Alex would follow. No matter what was asked of him.

**One hour later**

Alex found Vincent crouched down and peering around a building. It had been the first time Alex had seen him like this. He approached slowly and cautiously hoping that Vincent wouldn’t be jumpy. Which of course, was never the case with Vincent. Alex froze as Vincent stood and turned to greet him.

Vincent’s face was sterner than previous. Clearly, Vincent was pumped for this. Alex only wished he shared his friend’s enthusiasm. He crouched down and noticed Lady Ahri walking toward Wonho’s shop with Yuki on her left and Luna on her right. Alex’s heart skipped when he saw his little sister alive and well. But as he watched them enter the shop, Alex couldn’t help but feel a slight chill in the air.

It wasn’t long until Luna and Yuki walked out. Luna had a large smile on her face, while Yuki looked unamused. Alex wondered if Ji-Yeon was around and if Luna had seen her. Alex watched as the scenery before him blurred as Vincent pulled him further into the alley.

“Feel better now?” Yuki asked.

“Absolutely,” Luna cheered, “Wonho looks just as handsome as I remember. If not more.”

“Strange that Ji-Yeon wasn’t around,” Yuki said.

“Yeah,” Luna agreed, “I wanted to see how she was. Guess I’ll have to come back again.”

The pure bliss in Luna’s tone made Alex’s heart melt. He loved seeing his sister happy. However, this blissful feeling she was feeling would soon be shattered. With that thought, Alex’s heart sank. If only she knew how Ji-Yeon looked at Wonho. Pushing the thought aside, Alex let out a breath.

“Let’s go,” Vincent said.

As they snuck their way into the shop, Vincent had Alex wait outside for his signal. Alex rolled his eyes and waited patiently. As the time ticked slowly by, he wondered what his sister was up to and if she was resting. He stood twirling the bat on the ground, his patience was beginning to wear thin until he heard a loud crash. That must have been the signal.

He turned and stood in the door, where he came face to face with Ji-Yeon. His eyes widened as she held his gaze. For a moment, he was reminded of the night they took her. She wore the same fearful look on her face as she had that night. He froze in that second, unsure of what to do. He watched as she turned to see Vincent behind her. Alex snapped back quickly, took a few steps toward her and struck her with his bat.

He hated this. Watching her fall to the ground unconscious. Hated the fact that Vincent had ordered him to do it. Alex feared what the consequence would be if he hadn’t followed his orders. Would Kane have done it? He feared what would happen when Wonho would find out who hurt her and took her, what would happen if Luna found out about this?

“Luna’s going to kill me for this,” Alex said.

“If anything she’ll praise you for helping out the city,” Vincent said, “No collect the body. We’ll take her to the greenhouse.”

Placing the bat on the ground, Alex did what he was told. He cradled her over his shoulder and watched as Vincent walked out before him. He walked out behind him slowly and a bit surprised at how light she was. Not that he had expected her to weigh very much. The girl was practically built like a twig. Still, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for what he had done. No one deserved this kind of treatment.

The walk to the greenhouse was quiet. Vincent took each step with pride having finally gotten what he wanted. Alex however, had gotten farther behind him. His guilt began to eat away at him. He had seen Vincent do some shady things in the past. But this…this took the cake. The ill feeling hit him like a freight truck, and the image of Luna scolding him made him feel worse.

“Was this really necessary?” Alex asked, “Couldn’t we have done something a little less violent?”

“No,” Vincent said, “Ahri said to get the girl by any means necessary. And what you did was necessary. No quit your complaining and hurry up. Careful with her, she’s valuable,”

Alex hung his head low. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something crouching in the bushes near him. Thinking it was just a kid playing hide and seek with another child, Alex paid it no further attention. He had soon come up to the greenhouse, where he could finally put the lifeless girl down, and relax his tired arm.

Alex stood waiting while Vincent brought a chair forward. He placed her down as gently as he could and began tying her down. He would glance up to see Vincent pacing back and forth, it looked as though he was growing angry with himself. Alex wasn’t sure, nor did he want to stick around to see.

“Gentle, you idiot,” Vincent called.

“Look, I wouldn’t have tied it so tightly if your pacing didn’t make me so damn nervous,” Alex declared, “What is your problem anyway? Why are you so interested in this girl?”

“That is none of your concern Alex,” Vincent barked, “Your only job is to follow orders. My orders need I remind you, you swore your loyalty to me.”

“And Lady Ahri,” Alex added, “I swore an oath to both of you. But this…Beating this girl unconscious. Tying her to a chair. It’s just too much. I don’t know what Lady Ahri’s plans are. I trust her. But I don’t agree with doing things this way.”

“Do you have feelings for this outsider?” Vincent snapped.

“NO,” Alex snapped back, “But no one should be treated like this.”

With that, Alex stormed off. His anger boiled with how arrogant Vincent was. Ji-Yeon, although she was an outsider, she was still human. And still a woman. She didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. His mind tossed with anger and resentment toward the situation. He debated turning around and freeing Ji-Yeon himself, but the fear of Vincent’s anger terrified him.

“Alex?”

He stopped dead in his tracks. The familiar voice came as a shock to him and had snapped him out of his deep train of thoughts. Standing a few feet away was his little sister, Luna, still wearing her black uniform. He smiled at her and felt a sudden rush of relief to see her.  He walked toward her, wrapped her in a tight hug and let out a breath.

“Luna,” He said softly.

“I went looking for you at your house, but you weren’t there,” She began, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Your older brother isn’t allowed to hug his little sister for no reason,” He sighed.

“Where were you? And where’s Vincent? I was supposed to report to him, but he wasn’t around either,”

“He’s busy,” Alex snapped.

Releasing her from his hold, Alex stepped back. He had never snapped at his sister before. But hearing his commander’s name irked him. He took Luna by the hand and led her home. There was no way he would let her find him in the greenhouse. No way, he would let her see what he had done to Luna. It pained him to keep things from her, but it had to be done.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

Searing pain had found its way back to her. It seemed to follow her wherever she went in this city. It even bore the same intensity as the night when she was taken. What was it with them and blunt force? Did they enjoy this kind of thing? She definitely didn’t. She would have preferred calmly going with them. Then again, would she have gone quietly with Vincent? Fluttering her eyes open, she found herself surrounded by total darkness. Great. Another thing that seemed to follow her like a stalker.

She tried to find something, or anything to let her know where she was. She let out a sigh feeling defeated by the night. There was, however, one thing that seemed to bring a light in the situation. As well as give her an insight as to where she was. As she took a deep breath, the familiar woodsy and floral bouquet filled her lungs. She was in the greenhouse where she had first met Lady Ahri.

The back of her head sparked with pain and she cursed under her breath. Why would they bring her back here? And why would they leave her alone in the dark? With another jolt of pain, she lifted her arm to try and massage the pain out. However, she fell short as her hand barely moved from its spot. She wiggled her other arm and the same thing happened. She tried to move her body only to find it bound tightly to the chair.

“Damn it,” She said aloud.

The silence around her, made her skin crawl. With little too look at, she let out a breath and tried to wiggle herself free once more. No luck. Feeling a little defeated again, she tried to move the chair by jumping forward. That worked a little. The chair had moved only slightly. But it was a start. Maybe she could move it enough to find something sharp to cut her binds. As she inched the chair a little further, she heard a small sound, like a stick cracking. Her breathing became short and her heart began to race. She wasn’t alone.

“Tsk. Tsk,”

“Crap,” Ji-Yeon sighed.

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

Ji-Yeon jumped when she felt the chair lean back. This was a classy asshole move, done by an asshole. One of whom she wished wasn’t here.  Even surrounded by darkness, his fiery hair seemed to glow accenting his narrow eyes and light skin. She wondered why he didn’t just drop her, after all, she couldn’t escape him now.

“What do you want?” Ji-Yeon demanded.

“Touchy. You’ll see soon enough.”

“That’s not an answer,” Ji-Yeon barked, “Why the hell did you bring me here? What does Ahri have planned?”

“That’s lady Ahri to you,” Vincent snapped and struck Ji-Yeon with the back of his hand. “And like I said you’ll see soon enough.”

Ji-Yeon scoffed. If he thought she would just sit there waiting patiently…then he’d be right. She would just sit there. Where else could she go? She disliked this situation but had a good feeling that Wonho would break through those doors any minute and rescue her.

“You think Wonho’s going to save you. Don’t you?” Vincent sneered. “I feel sorry for you. I really do. To think you’ve been playing right into his hands. All for what? To be horribly let down.”

“What do you mean?” Ji-Yeon asked.

Ji-Yeon kept her eye on Vincent as he circled around to her. She could see the excitement in his eyes and the way he seemed to glide around her. When he stood behind her, she felt a chill run down her spine. His sticky hot breath blew across her neck making the small hairs stand on end. Her body jolted as he placed his hands tightly on her shoulders.

“It’s a pity you chose him. When you could have been with someone else,” Vincent whispered.

“You mean like you?” Ji-Yeon hissed, “I’d rather die than be with a snake like you.”

A deafening silence fell over the room, making her thankful for that moment’s peace. Another minute and she would have gone crazy. However, the blissful feeling that came with the silence was short lived. Vincent had opened his mouth and let out a cackle. Ji-Yeon cringed and wished someone would silence him once and for all. His cackle seemed to linger in the room as he began to slowly walk around her. Keeping her eyes fixed on him, she followed him until he had finally come to a stop right behind her.

An uneasy feeling crept up to her. Her heartbeat grew quicker with each slowly passing second. Vincent was up to something. She didn’t like it. Her body jolted to life as his hand gripped her shoulder firmly. With one motion, Vincent pulled the chair forward. Ji-Yeon let out a shriek as Vincent sent the chair flying forward. As the chair flew, she twisted her body positioning the chair so it would land on its side and hopefully break. With a hard thud, she had landed on the floor. Still feeling the tight rope around her, she let out a breath. So much for that plan.

Bursts of light flashed before her eyes, as Vincent struck. His voice was muffled by the high pitched ringing in her ears. She wasn’t sure what set him off that time. She had refrained from speaking once he had gotten the chair back up. But that look in his eyes. The burning anger that flickered in them, were enough for her to fear for the worst. His hand struck hard on her cheek causing a small cut to open and trickle out a thin line of blood.

After a few hits, Ji-Yeon began to feel dizzy. The thick musk of sweat and blood filled the air making her sick to her stomach. She hoped and prayed he would grow tired of this and leave. She flinched as he reached out to her and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. Her skin crawled as his thin fingers slid across her cheek and down to her chin. When her eyes made contact with his, she noticed his anger had turned into something else. Something disturbing. His face twisted with a grin that sent, even more, shivers down her spine. She had only ever seen this look one other time. And wanted to never to see it again.

“Even with all those cuts,” He paused and licked his lips, “You’re still as gorgeous as ever. It’s still a pity you prefer him over me.”

“I’ll always choose him over you,” Ji-Yeon declared.

“Even over your own fiancé?” Vincent scoffed.

The question was enough for her to question her own statement. Her heart knew she would choose Wonho over anyone. But her mind was constantly reminding her of the one who had promised to spend his life with her. The one she used to feel comfortable with. However, with each moment she had spent with Wonho, her mind had slowly gotten used to the idea of being with him. But that’s all it was. An idea. A fantasy. Even with their night together, Ji-Yeon knew eventually it would have to come to an end sooner or later. Each time those thoughts came to her, she would feel a sharp pain in her heart.

“You can’t can you,” Vincent said. “You can’t choose him over your betrothed, can you? If only he were here to hear this. He’d lose his mind.”

“Shut up,” Ji-Yeon whispered.

“And what of your betrothed anyway. What if he found out about the little adventure you’ve had?”

“Shut up,” Ji-Yeon repeated.

“You’ll end up alone in the dark. Like before. No one, not even your dear old pop would be there for you. Not that he is now. I bet he’s sitting in that tall tower of his sipping on an expensive bottle of wine and enjoying the peace and quiet.”

“I said shut up,” Ji-Yeon blurted.

“Aw, I struck a nerve have I?” Vincent teased.

Even though she hated to admit it, he was right. He had struck a nerve. Several nerves. Her body trembled with the anger Vincent was trying to unleash. She disliked how true his words were. Who was she trying to kid anyway? This is exactly what Vincent wanted. He wanted to see her conflicted. He loved seeing her like that.

“I’d still choose him,” Ji-Yeon declared, “I’d choose him over Ren. I’d choose him over my home. I’d choose him over you. And I’d choose him over my father any day. I don’t care if you hurt me. I don’t care if you take my father’s damn city.”

Ji-Yeon fell silent. The grin on Vincent’s face appeared once more and the same chilling sensation crept up her spine. Now she knew this was what he wanted to hear. She cursed under her breath and wished to take it back. She watched as Vincent walked away humming a happy tune that faded into the black void leaving her with nothing but the surrounding darkness and absolute silence.

 

As the daylight broke through the tan fabric of the tent, Ren rolled over to his side. His mind had been filled with the sight of Ji-Yeon tied to that chair. Alone and helpless. He had felt sick leaving her there like that and cursed at himself for allowing his orders to rule over his heart. Had he have gone alone for this whole thing, Ji-Yeon would be safe in his arms right now. Instead, he would have to sit and wait for further orders.

He lay still for a few minutes trying to figure out a way to sneak back to that place. To save her. Perhaps, Zero would let him go again. Or was that just a one-time thing? Regardless, Ren was going back there tonight. With or without a direct order. His heart began to race as his determination to rescue her grew. He slid his feet onto the floor and sat up. As he looked up, he noticed his commander standing a few feet away with a smirk on his face.

“Ren,” He called, “you look like shit.”

“You’re one to talk,” Ren replied.

It was true, Zero looked like shit. He was covered from head to toe in dirt. A few strands of hair stood on end, while the rest looked like a tornado had blown through.

“Did you see her?” He asked.

“I did…” Ren said and fell silent.

“Good.” He whispered.

“What do you mean good?” Ren barked, “She’s being held hostage for god knows what. She’s alone and probably scared out of her damn mind…I had one chance to save her…and instead, I returned to camp…all because of those damn orders.”

“Relax. You’ll get her back.”

Ren watched as Zero had turned and walked out of the tent. Was all of that just a test of his loyalty? Hadn’t he proven it countless times before? Or was this just something Founder Park wanted to hear? Either way, Ren’s purpose was clear. No matter what happened to the group, to this city or its inhabitants, Ji-Yeon was his top priority. As long as she was safe, nothing else mattered. And for the time being, she was. But all of that could change in the matter of an instant.

The morning slowly turned to afternoon. The sun beat down hard over the base camp. While the others spent their time relaxing and waiting for night to fall, Ren spent his time working out his tired and sore muscles. He needed his mind sharp for tonight’s mission. He kept his eye on Zero as he spoke quietly into the walkie. He was clearly speaking with Founder Park and getting new orders. Ren’s stomach turned thinking about what he was getting assigned to. If his commander had told Park that he knew where his daughter was, would he make sure he wouldn’t go back?

There was one thing that still ate away at him. Who had Ji-Yeon chosen over the man dressed in white? The question tore at his mind and heart. Had someone really captured her heart more than he had? He shook his head, there was no way. Ji-Yeon was never one to stray from a commitment. No matter how much he believed she still loved him, the thought of another stealing her made his blood boil. His questions would all be answered tonight. Tonight he would find out just who stole her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

Luna stood next to Alex, who wore a nervous look on his face. She didn’t understand why they had been summoned. But given the urgency of Lady Ahri’s voice, Luna had rushed out the door. Slowly one by one the others arrived. Yuki arrived first, shortly after her Kane arrived. Silence encircled them, making Luna more worried about what this was all about. Her eyes wandered around the room, this wasn’t their usual meeting place. Typically, they would meet in the greenhouse. So why did Ahri bring them to a run-down church?

The place was riddled with broken floorboards, boarded up windows with small slits in it allowing very little light to shine through. Most of the wooden pews sat shattered in half, others were simply pieces of wood on cinder blocks. As far as Luna knew, this place hadn’t been used in years, it really showed as the wood had darkened to a burnt grey. She looked out to the center where the podium once stood and a broken cross leaned out of the building. This place gave her the creeps, but she refused to show it.

“There are no ghosts here,” Alex whispered.

“Shut up,” Luna hissed, “I’m not scared.”

Just then, the church’s doors opened with a loud crack, making Luna jump at the sound. Gripping her chest, she let out a breath. When she looked over at the door, she saw Vincent walking in with a proud look on his face. Behind him was Lady Ahri wearing a black kimono with lace sleeves and lace trim. Her hair was left loose and bounced as she walked. It was like the two of them were walking in slow motion. Luna couldn’t help but think of how beautiful they were. Even though she thought Vincent was a vile creature. She couldn’t help but admire how charming he looked. However, her thought was interrupted with who had walked in behind Lady Ahri.

Dressed in all white, Wonho walked a few paces behind them. His eyes stayed focused on the ground. Luna’s focus stayed glued to him and her heart skipped a beat as he walked in. His white jeans clung to his legs, accenting his thigh muscles. He wore a fishnet style sweater that hung loosely over him and exposed his tan skin. Around his neck was a thick black choker with a silver ring in the center of it. Luna’s heart began to race as he walked past and her body began to radiate with heat.

As she watched him pass her by and take his place next to Lady Ahri, Luna couldn’t help but notice the somber expression on his face. Even though he always wore that expression every time she saw him, she couldn’t help but feel there was more behind that look. Something she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. As the silence filled the room, Luna’s eyes darted from person to person hoping to find a hint as to why they were all there.

“Thank you for coming,” Lady Ahri said.

“Why are we here, and not in our usual spot?” Kane asked.

Luna felt his question was abrupt, but she wanted to know just the same.

“It’s occupied for the time being,” Ahri replied softly.

As Ahri finished, Luna noticed Wonho’s hand was balled into a fist.

“If it’s all the same,” Yuki started, “I’d like to get this over with quickly. I have things that need to be dealt with.”

“Of course,” Ahri said, “I’m sorry to pull you all away from your posts. But this simply couldn’t wait. I’ve gotten word that our guests have arrived.”

“Guests?” Luna asked.

“A team from the City of Serenity have finally come for their princess,” Ahri replied.

Luna’s heart sank. She knew the time would come where she would have to part ways with Ji-Yeon. As she thought of her, Luna began to wonder where she was. Ji-Yeon was the only person who hadn’t welcomed her back. Nor had she seen her anywhere for the past couple of days. Something felt fishy to her. But keeping her thoughts to herself she waited to hear more.

“So they’ve finally come,” Kane said. The excitement spewed from his words.

“Yes,” Ahri said, “and you’ll have your fun soon Kane. For now, I need to tell you why I’ve kidnapped the girl in the first place.”

Silence fell once more in the room. Everyone knew very little why Ahri wanted the girl. Or what her final goal was. They waited with baited breath to hear more.

“You see,” She started, “Our city is dying. We’ve lived like this for so long, I’m afraid that the city isn’t going to last much longer. For years her city has been thriving. I don’t think that’s right. So, I’m offering a trade.”

“Ji-Yeon for the city?” Yuki asked.

“A chance for us to survive together,” Ahri said.

“Why kidnap her then?” Luna asked.

“It’s a simple tactic used by many. I’m offering her father a chance to hear us out. To allow us to live peacefully with them.” Ahri declared.

“What makes you think he’ll comply?” Alex asked, “After all you did kidnap his kid.”

“Don’t you get it?” Vincent called, “Lady Ahri knows that bastard isn’t going to listen to cries for help. He’s too stuck up for that. Hence kidnapping the girl. He’ll listen to us if we have something precious of his. He’ll have no choice.”

Luna’s skin began to crawl. Vincent’s smile after he spoke was enough to give anyone chills. Shifting her gaze to the floor, she wondered if Ji-Yeon was okay and if her fiancé would be coming for her. Lifting her gaze she placed her focus on Wonho. Just why was he there?

“That’s that,” Kane said, “But why is blacksmith boy here?”

Luna flinched at that name. No one called Wonho that, well except for Kane, but he never saw eye to eye with Wonho in the first place. Much like Wonho and Vincent, Kane and Wonho shared a similar relationship. That being neither of them liked the other. Maybe because Kane was one of Vincent’s blind followers.

“He has his purpose,” Vincent hissed.

“Now, now, Vincent, watch your tone,” Ahri said “He does have his purpose. Wonho, be a dear and hand out what you’ve brought.”

Wonho walked down to them slowly and handed each of them a small vial filled with a blue liquid. However, as he reached Luna, he paused. Her eyes met his to see fear all over them. For a second, Luna thought he was afraid of her and she watched as he turned to face Ahri.

“She’s just a kid,” Wonho said softly, “She doesn’t deserve this.”

“I take offense to that,” Luna said, “I’m not a child. Whatever you’re giving to the others, I want it.”

“Trust me you don’t.” Wonho urged.

“Give it to her,” Ahri demanded.

“If you value your life, don’t take this.” Wonho insisted, as he turned to face Luna once more and handed her the small vile.

“In your hands is a weapon,” Ahri began, “It will give you heightened senses. Increased strength, agility, sight and more. You will use it only when Vincent gives the order to.”

“Why?” Alex said, “Do you think there’ll be resistance?”

“Of course,” Ahri replied, “We’ve had his daughter for a while. The chances of this happening peacefully are slim. However, I’m only doing what I can to prepare us for the worst. For now, you’re all dismissed.”

Ahri left first, followed by Vincent, Yuki, and Kane. Luna stood gazing into the blue liquid and wondered just what Ahri was planning for. There was something else happening here. Something that only Ahri and Vincent knew about. As her sight lingered on the bottle, she couldn’t help but wondered what Wonho had meant when he said that if she valued her life she wouldn’t take it. Could it be harmful to her? Why would he give them this then? The more she thought about it, the more her mind began to spiral down.

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered, “I didn’t know.”

Jolting to life with her brother’s words, Luna snapped out of her mind. She looked over to see Alex standing inches away from Wonho. Alex looked terrified and concerned. Luna felt slightly confused as to why her brother was apologizing to him.

“Don’t lie,” Wonho barked, “You knew. Vincent only trusts you. And you follow his orders blindly like the others. So tell me what exactly are you apologizing for? For kidnapping Ji-Yeon again? For risking your life so that Ahri gets what she wants? If it’s not those then what?”

Luna could hear the pain in his words. What shocked her the most was, Alex never backed down, even though Wonho could easily take him down. Alex remained still, his head hung low.

“All of it,” He replied. “Vincent had only asked me to help to take her. I didn’t understand it then. And I know how much she meant to you. I can take you to her.”

“Wait,” Luna interrupted, “You kidnapped her again, with Vincent?”

Alex flinched when he heard his sister spoke. She walked up to him and shot him a glare.

“What the hell is going on?” Luna asked and pointed to Wonho, “And you. Just what happened between you and Ji-Yeon?”

“Now is neither the time nor the place,” Alex said, “Look, Wonho if you want to see her, I’ll take you to her tonight after Vincent is finished his shift.”

“Fine,” Wonho said as he turned to leave and stopped at the door. “Alex, make sure Luna never uses that.”

Luna watched as Wonho walked out leaving her alone with her brother and full of questions. Questions she was desperate for answers. She looked back down to the vile and let out a breath. Was this really that dangerous?

“Luna,” Alex said in a soft tone, “I’m sorry. I should have told you. But as far as I know, Ji-Yeon is safe. For the time being.”

“What do you mean for the time being?” Luna asked.

“I mean I don’t what happened after I left last night,” He said, “Vincent returned much later last night, with blood on his hands. I know for a fact, that Ahri needs her alive in order for her plan to work. If you want to tag along tonight then go ahead.”

“I can’t,” Luna said, “I have night watch with Kane tonight…What did Wonho mean by not letting me take this?”

“That I don’t know. But for now, just leave it in your pocket. We’ll deal with it when the time comes.”

Seeing Alex walk out sent a searing pain through Luna’s chest. She didn’t know what to think, or what to do. The only thing she could do was go about her business as if it were just a normal day. But deep down the question remained, what in the world was Ahri planning?

 

As night fell over Lost Haven, Alex waited close by Wonho’s shop to see if he would show. To his surprise, Wonho walked out still dressed in all white. Alex felt this would be a difficult task to complete with him sticking out like that. However, there was no time to complain. There was only one thing he wanted to do. And that was show Wonho that he meant what he had said.

As Wonho approached, Alex felt a little more nervous than when he had left his home earlier. He reminded himself that this is was the right thing to do. That what Vincent had done was wrong. That this whole thing had gotten out of hand. With Ahri’s attention drawn to Ji-Yeon’s city, Alex had felt she had lost her way.

As Alex led Wonho to the greenhouse, he could feel Wonho’s glare on the back of his head. It drilled through his skull and reminded him that Alex was walking on thin ice. Letting out a soft breath, Alex stopped. They had made it about halfway there. He knew Wonho would grow weary of why he had stopped, but Alex couldn’t take it anymore.

“Can you stop glaring at me,” Alex said.

“Is that why we stopped.” Wonho declared.

“No…well yes,” Alex stammered, “Look, I promised you I’d take you to her. And I am. I haven’t lied to you and I certainly won’t stab you in the back. So please, just trust me.”

“Fine.”

Letting out another breath, Alex felt a little relieved. However, Wonho’s deep and quiet tone still meant he wasn’t trusting him. Resuming his pace, Alex led Wonho down the dirt road. The emptiness of the city sent cautious vibes down his spine. He had Vincent’s nightly rounds memorized and did his best to lead Wonho down the streets he knew Vincent wouldn’t be. He was still cautious, however, Vincent was known to change up his routine every now again. Alex prayed this was not that night.

A few minutes passed and they had made their way to the greenhouse. A spark of excitement jolted Alex to life. Vincent wasn’t there, neither was Kane or Luna. The entrance was unguarded and waiting for them. Taking a step forward Alex felt a slight tug on his arm. As he looked over at what it was, he noticed Wonho’s hand wrapped around it. Meeting his gaze, Alex noticed Wonho signaling for him to remain quiet.

“There’s someone there,” He whispered.

How was that possible? Vincent wasn’t due back for hours. Luna was keeping watch with Kane. And god knows what Yuki was doing. Turning his head back to the main entrance, Alex noticed two shadows lurking in the bush a few feet away from the steps.

His heart raced as they watched them. The figures hadn’t moved since Wonho had pointed them out. Perhaps they had heard them coming and froze. Alex wasn’t sure what to do and hoped Wonho wouldn’t blame him for this.

“Is there another way in?” He murmured.

“There is,” Alex replied softly, “But we’d have to go around them unseen. And since you’re wearing all white that might prove difficult. We could just go in through the front door. Pretend we didn’t see them.”

“We’ll go around,” Wonho declared, “They won’t notice us if we stay quiet.”

Alex agreed and stepped quietly, making sure his footsteps went unheard. As they drew closer to the figures in the bush, Alex noticed one of the figures had silver hair. His heart raced when he didn’t recognize it as one of theirs. It had to be the guests Ahri had mentioned. With that, Alex did his best to rush past them and enter through a secret door on the side of the building.

The narrow hallway felt more cramped that he remembered. Although, the last time he was there was with his sister when they were little. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thoughts. There was no time to be thinking about that. What he needed to focus on now was getting Wonho to Ji-Yeon. When he came to the end of the hallway, Alex froze. He wasn’t sure what was on the other side. Vincent could be waiting for them. Or maybe not. Ji-Yeon could look like shit. And if she did, would Wonho blame him?

“Wonho,” He said quietly, “I don’t know what’s waiting for us on the other side of this. I just want you to know that.”

“Just open the damn door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

Wonho held his breath as Alex opened the door in front of them. He half expected this to be a trap, to see Vincent standing on the other side with his shitty ‘I got you’ grin. And even if Vincent was on the other side, Wonho wouldn’t let him get in the way. He would force Vincent back, hell, he’d toss him out the window for all he cared. As he peered around Alex, Wonho breathed a small sigh of relief. Vincent was nowhere to be found.

Much to his surprise, the room was dark except for one spot. Hanging on one of the support beams, was a large spotlight that illuminated a large area. In the center of the spot sat a figure with its back to them. Feeling a sudden sense of caution, Wonho followed behind Alex slowly. The floor creaked underneath their shoes, making both of them freeze. As the seconds ticked by, Wonho kept his gaze locked on the figure to see if it would react to the sound. When it remained motionless, they continued toward it.

The closer he got, the more frantic his heart beat became. With each step, he began to notice certain features. The figure was slim and looked fragile. His eyes widened as he began to recognize the person before him. Her long navy hair sat slung over her shoulders and her head hung low. She made no movement, which meant she had been temporarily knocked unconscious.

“You’re not going to like this,” Alex murmured.

As Wonho walked around her, his anger began to grow. Her clothes had been ripped and torn in several places and a dark red substance covered her arms and legs. He noticed a large clean cut along her chest exposing her tank top underneath. His body felt heavy as he fell to the floor. Reaching out slowly for her slowly, Wonho paused just shy of her face. The deafening silence that filled the space was slowly being drowned out by the sound of his heart beating hard in his chest. As he drew a breath, he lifted her head. And, much like the rest of her, her face was covered with dirt and dried blood. She had several small cuts along her cheeks, a small cut on her bottom lip and a few on her forehead. Wonho traced his finger along one of the smaller cuts on her cheek and let out a soft breath.

“Vincent must have done this after I left,” Alex stated.

“They’ll pay for this,” Wonho declared, “She said she’d be safe. That no harm would come to her.”

“As far as I know, Lady Ahri needed it to look convincing,” Alex began, “If she looks beat up and broken…Then maybe her father will say yes to her demands…I’m sorry Wonho. I didn’t know they would resort to this…”

“Won…ho…”

His heart sank with the softness of her voice and the pain it held. He wanted nothing more than to untie her and take her back with him. And he almost did, had it not have been for Alex grabbing his arm and urging him to leave.

“Vincent is coming,” He said, “We have to go. I’m sorry Wonho, I’ll keep an eye on her. But you need to leave now.”

“I’ll be back for you…I promise,” Wonho said as he placed his forehead on hers, “Stay strong,”

Hesitant to leave at first, Wonho debated whether or not he should leave. After all, if Vincent really was coming back, this would be his best chance to give him a piece of his mind. However, Ji-Yeon’s safety outweighed his need to fight Vincent. Taking one last look at her, he nodded his head and asked Alex to keep a careful eye on her. Wonho was still unsure whether or not if he really trusted Alex. He was the one to help Vincent capture her and tie her to the chair. But there was a sincerity in his eyes, that Told Wonho that Alex was trying to repent for what he had done.

As he reached the door, he paused. For a moment, he wanted to turn back. He wanted to stay by her side. When he turned to see Alex brushing some dirt off her, a sharp pain stung him in his chest. She was in good hands, for now. But soon she’d be free and away from this place. Turning, he headed back out.

The stillness of his surroundings put him at a temporary ease. Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to ease his mind. It proved useless, as his mind spun with unwanted thoughts of what had happened between Vincent and Ji-Yeon. His blood boiled thinking of how he had struck her. What made this worse was he wasn’t there when it happened. He cursed at himself and at Ahri. This was her doing after all. And all for some stupid thing in the past.

Sure he understood having something you loved being taken from you. But to go to such lengths to get revenge. It made little sense. And maybe she was right with the city dying. Maybe they really didn’t have that long left before it became just a pile of dust. With all of these thoughts, Wonho began to grow lost in them and strayed further from his goal. He looked up to the sky in hopes that the stars would help bring his attention back, but as he did he heard a snap beside him.

“Freeze.”

 

 

Ren had been crouched in a bush for several hours now. His body ached with the stiffness of being in the same position for so long. However, as part of his training, he had grown numb to the pain pretty quickly. That wasn’t to say that the moment he moved, even one muscle, he felt the pain crawl up his spine. Being stuck like this was nothing. He had survived being on the wall, standing in one place for days. But even that was different than now. At least on the wall, he would occasionally have Ji-Yeon there to keep him company. But now, he was stuck with the most silent person in GHOST. In fact, the others even called him that.

His partner sat a few inches from him with his legs crossed and looked as if he were sleeping. He wore mostly dark clothes, with the exception of the small white insignia on his sweater. His short black hair was hidden under his hood aside from a few strands that stuck out. He wore a black face mask over his mouth making the only thing visible his eyes. From what Ren could tell, his partner was just a kid, in his late teens, and often wondered why he was with them in the first place.

If anything, his partner was there to keep an eye on him. Something Ren hated. It signified that he wasn’t trusted. And if he wasn’t trusted then, why would Zero place him in the very spot where his temptation to rescue Ji-Yeon was high. She was literally being held in the building right across from them. Unless this was just one big test that Zero and Founder Park had planned from the beginning. If that were the case, then Ren would surely fail. And soon.

Since their arrival, Ren had been planning several different scenarios to get away from his silent watcher. All of which pointed to him knocking him out, rushing to the building, fighting anyone who got in his way, rescuing his love and bringing her back home safely. The only thing he needed was the right timing for his plan to succeed.

“I thought you said this place would be heavily guarded.”

His partner was right. Earlier that day, Ren had told Zero that the place would be covered with guards. And yet, here they were with no guards in sight. Which also made little sense to him. If Ji-Yeon was the key to getting whatever they wanted, why wasn’t she being protected?

“They’re here,” Ren said, unsure if they were or not.

A few minutes had passed and still no sign of the guards or the man in white. Ren couldn’t see them moving her. No one had seen him the first time he had snuck in. But, in the off chance they had, he would need to figure where she was and fast. He scanned the area around him and noticed how utterly silent it was. It had been hours since they had last seen anyone, and that was from their own group. Granted it was late, but still, there had to be at least one person out and about.

With the single light left on in the building, Ren was assured she was still in there. Letting out a breath, he felt a small sense of relief which faded with the thought of her being surrounded. With a quick shake of his head, Ren managed to get his emotions in check.

“I’m going to take a look around.”

Ren watched excitedly as his partner rose and left his side. He felt lucky, that the universe was on his side, telling him to go and rescue Ji-Yeon. However, as his partner’s footsteps faded in the distance, the calmness of the night returned. In those first few moments of being alone, Ren had forgotten how much he disliked it.

For years he had been alone in the dark. But those years soon vanished the moment he met Ji-Yeon. His once empty world had been filled with warmth and color when she was there. Her smile was brighter than the sun itself, which often blinded him to everything. When he would stare into her eyes, he would see the stars in them. They twinkled whenever she spoke, it didn’t matter what it was. And since her kidnapping, the fear of the emptiness returning scared him.

_Click_

Ren’s attention was suddenly drawn out of his deep thought by what he thought might have been the sound of a door closing. Looking back at the entrance, he saw no sign of anyone. Maybe it had been his imagination. It had sounded clear as day thought which made him think there was another way in. Rising from his feet, he felt the prickling pain climb up his legs and let out a short breath.

He walked slowly to the building and slowly around to the side where he thought the sound came from. His heart pounded in his chest warning him that something was about to happen. Something he wasn’t going to be ready for. Before turning the corner, he stopped and tried to calm his heart. No doubt, it had been a small animal who knocked something over. Taking a deep breath, he readied his gun and turned the corner. He half expected to find nothing around the corner. That was not the case.

“Freeze,” He commanded.

Keeping his gun on the person before him, Ren tried not to waver. With what little light the moon provided, Ren felt his heart skip a beat. Standing before him was a man dressed in all white, making him stick out in the darkness like a sore thumb. As Ren looked closely at the man, he realized it wasn’t the same man from before. This one had white hair with deep blue tips. His white clothes were tight and accented his muscles. Ren couldn’t believe how handsome this man looked.

“Don’t move,” Ren said with a shaky voice.

He watched as the man turned his head to face him. There was an annoyance in his eyes that Ren noticed immediately. Ren cursed in his mind at how handsome this guy was. If he was being truthful, Ren also felt slightly intimidated by him. He looked strong enough to take on an army single headedly. As the man took a step toward him, Ren stepped back.

“I said don’t move,” Ren repeated and moved his gun slightly.

Still, the man moved forward.

“I won’t say it again,”

“You won’t shot,” He said, “If you do, it will alert the wrong people. And they won’t hesitate to take you out.”

“So don’t move and we won’t have any issues,” Ren said, “Why are you out here dressed like that?”

“What’s it to you?” He asked.

Ren could hear the annoyance in his voice. And truth be told, Ren was getting a little annoyed with this guy as well. He stood tall and mighty as if he were a king. Ren hated guys like that. They always thought they were better than anyone. Ren wasn’t going to let this guy walk over him. Thinking quickly, Ren rushed toward him. Raising his gun in the air, he thought he’d be able to knock him out and take him back to the base camp for more questioning.

As he swung his arm down, he was abruptly stopped. Looking up, Ren saw that man holding the end of his weapon in one hand. He looked even more annoyed than before. His eyes pierced through Ren’s gaze rendering him helpless. With a quick motion, Ren felt his weapon being torn from his grip. Hearing its thud on the ground, Ren knew it would be over soon.

Closing his eyes tightly, Ren waited for his attack. When nothing happened, Ren looked to see him scratching his forehead as if he was contemplating what to do with him. Even Ren didn’t really know what to do. What he did know, was this guy had come out of this building. He had seen Ji-Yeon. He was probably the one who had taken her in the first place. When his mind began to twist with all the things this guy had done to her, it aggravated him. He lunged forward and swung his fist.

“ _Sigh,_ you’re really starting to piss me off,” He said.

This guy was fast. Faster than Zero. Ren felt a little more worried after he had caught his fist. He hadn’t even been fazed by it. Twisting free, Ren began to swing again and each time he had evaded each one. Ren grew more and more pissed with this guy. So again, he lunged for him, this time he tried to figure out his pattern and catch him off guard.

To his surprise, he had landed a hit. His fist had made contact with his cheek. Ren felt a tiny bit excited that he had managed to get one on him. But his small victory was short lived. He soon felt a tight grip on his wrist that grew worse as Ren felt him tighten his grip. He wanted to cry out in pain and tried to hold it back. Ren could feel his knees shake underneath him and he slowly descended to the ground. As he kneeled, he placed a hand on the ground. He couldn’t believe how strong this guy was. Through watery eyes, he noticed that he still had that same look on his face. Was this guy even human?

“Wonho!”

Ren looked over to see a blonde haired man appear through a secret door that had been hidden from his sight. As he studied him, he realized that it was the same person who had carried Ji-Yeon here. If Ren wasn’t in a great deal of pain, he would have shot up and decked him one. Clearly, these two were working together.

“What are you still doing here, Vincent is getting closer. And who the hell is this guy?” The blonde asked.

“A nuisance,”

“Whoever he is it doesn’t matter, I know you want to Vincent to pay. But that’s not going to help Ji-Yeon.”

Ren felt the grip on his arm loosen and a rush of relief washed over him. Rubbing the pain away, Ren looked over to the two. Ji-Yeon was still in that place and for the time being was safe. He rose slowly hoping that they wouldn’t notice. When they hadn’t, Ren turned and ran away from them. He needed to regroup and figure out a new plan. And figure how this Wonho person was and what his relationship with Ji-Yeon was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

Alex returned home with the sun just peeking over the buildings peaks. His body hurt, his mind sore and his heart torn in multiple places. With the night’s antics weighing heavy on his mind, Alex couldn’t wait to go home into the comfort of his bed. Alex breathed a heavy sigh if anything more happened to that girl, Alex was sure to lose his head. A tiny piece of him wanted to remain by her side and treat her wounds better than he had. With very little time to do so, he had no choice but to just clean them. Another sigh escaped between his lips. He couldn’t help but feel as though something very bad was going to happen.

As he walked along the narrow path to his home, the sweet feeling of sleep gripped his mind. Even though his bed wasn’t the most comfortable, on nights like this, his body didn’t care. All it cared about was resting. When he reached his home, he was surprised to see Luna sitting on the bottom step. His heart skipped when he saw how upset she looked. He approached her slowly and noticed the redness of her eyes. She had definitely been crying and for a while by the looks of it. For the time being, it looked like his well-deserved rest, would just have to wait.

“Luna,” Alex said softly, “Is everything all right?”

“Do I look all right to you?” She barked.

He had to admit it. It was a dumb question to ask. Obviously, she wasn’t okay. He took a seat beside her and began to rub her back hoping to calm her down. Alex had a good idea what was bothering her, and to be fair, he wished he could tell her. And maybe he should. Luna could keep a secret. But since this involved both, Wonho and Ji-Yeon, he wondered if she would be able to handle it.

“You look like shit,” He teased, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Where do I begin?” Luna said.

“With whatever comes to mind. I’ll answer as best I can.” Alex replied.

“How is Ji-Yeon?” She asked with hesitation.

“She’s okay. A few scratches, but alive,” Alex said softly.

“What happened…between her and Wonho?” She questioned.

“That…you’ll have to ask him about,” Alex blurted.

It was only a partial truth. Alex knew full well that Wonho liked Ji-Yeon. He saw the way he had looked at her and the way he was desperate to see her. It was nice to see a much softer side of him. For years, Alex had always been afraid of Wonho. Who could blame him? Wonho looked mean. When he spoke, there was anger mixed with annoyance in it. Alex would see Wonho working alone in his shop and wondered if he ever had visitors. It wasn’t until Luna started to crush hard on him, that Alex had ever seen anyone with him. Even though Luna could be irritating at best, when Alex saw him with her, he noticed a slight difference in his demeanor. As if he tolerated her.

Patting his sister on the back, Alex wished for some rest. He loved his sister. But, at this very moment, he loved to sleep a little more. As he looked back to her, his heart sank a little. She had this serious expression on her face as if she was seriously thinking about his statement.

“Alex?” She asked.

“Yes?”

“Do you think something bad is going to happen to them?” She asked.

“Who?” He replied, “Wonho and Ji-Yeon?”

“Yes,” She whispered, “And us,”

Her question threw him off guard. He had been thinking about that since he left the greenhouse. He hadn’t even gotten an answer from himself and now his little sister was asking for one. His mind raced trying to find an answer. But could only think of one question.

“What makes you think something bad is going to happen?”

“I saw them,” She said softly, “At least a few of them. They were carrying some pretty heavy high tech weapons.”

Alex froze. The guy he had seen with Wonho had been carrying a high tech weapon as well. Could they be connected? Shaking his head, he tried not to think about that. What he needed to focus on was how emotional his sister was.

“Luna, nothing’s going to happen to us. I promise,” Alex said hoping his words would reassure her.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Luna hissed.

“I wasn’t,” Alex reassured, “Luna, I won’t let anything happen to you. I swear on my life no harm will ever come to you.”

Alex smiled when Luna met his gaze. Her eyes had become glossy and red again. Alex leaned in, wrapping his arms around her, and held her in a tight hug. As he sat holding her, he could help but smile as she hiccupped between soft sobs. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but think how right his sister was. If those guys were forced to, they could wipe out the entire city.

“Luna,” Alex said softly, “Will you be okay?”

“Yes,” Luna said as she wiped her eyes, “I’ll be okay. But you know the same goes for you. I won’t let anything happen to you too.”

“That’s sweet,” Alex said and patted the top of her head, “I feel safer knowing you’ve got my back. Now, why don’t you head back and get some rest? You’ve worked hard. And don’t worry about Ji-Yeon. I’ll make sure she stays safe.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Luna said.

Alex was thankful for her. No matter how many times they fought, he would always protect her and vice versa. He watched as Luna walked away, her gaze focused on the ground before her. He too felt a heavyweight again, one that would probably never leave until this thing was dealt with. As he headed inside, he wondered how and what Ji-Yeon’s father was thinking about. After his head hit the pillow, it wasn’t long until he slipped into a deep sleep.

 

Luna walked away from her brother feeling a bit better than before. Yet her heart still felt heavy. Deep down, she knew something had happened between Wonho and Ji-Yeon. She was just afraid to admit it. For years, she had been fighting for his attention. Every day, she would go and see him. And every day, she would watch him work. He would get annoyed so much, but at least he was giving her some attention. However, that day Ji-Yeon arrived, Luna had noticed the look in his eyes. She had that look when she saw him.

She wasn’t fully upset with the turn of events. She liked Ji-Yeon and instantly welcomed her. But there was a small hint of jealousy when it had come to Wonho. After all, he had been hers for years. Well not in the sense that she was “with” him. But in the sense, she had known him longer. Luna knew what Wonho liked and what he didn’t. Or so she thought.

As she made her way back down the narrow path, she felt herself growing lost within her own thoughts. Wonho had that ability over her. No matter how hard she tried, Wonho was the only thing there. Not that she had tried hard to rid herself of them. Her heart would always race when she saw him. She could remember a time when she could barely form a sentence in front of him. She chuckled when she remembered it was Alex who had first gotten her to speak to him.

Alex.

Suddenly she felt sick. Alex had always been there. And even when he wasn’t, he was. Luna prayed that what Alex had told her was true. That she had nothing to fear. That nothing would happen to them. Her mind turned and began to think of the worst scenarios. It started mild, with only mild injuries befalling the team, and grew to something that made her stop to catch her breath. What if a war broke out and she lost everyone she loved? Yuki…Ji-Yeon…Alex…Wonho…What if those soldiers made them suffer a slow and painful death.

She reached out for something to lean on. When she felt the dust-covered stone wall, she took deep breaths. She could feel her heart beating hard against her rib cage. A fear ripped at her mind and forced her to the ground. Desperate for air, Luna gasped hard. Slowly her vision began to blur and she began to panic thinking something terrible was going to happen. Slowly the ground met her with a cold embrace. She wanted to scream, but with no air, it made it difficult. In the distance, she noticed a blurry figure approaching.

_“Luna, relax. It’s going to be okay.”_

She recognized the voice immediately as Wonho’s. She smiled, as she faded in and out of consciousness. He had rushed to her aide. Now it might have been the lack of oxygen or the fact that he was genuinely worried for her, but his voice sounded deep and slow.

_“Luna, you’re okay. I’ve got you. Just follow me okay.”_

Luna watched through watery eyes as Wonho showed her what to do. He got her to relax and brought her heart rate down. Minutes ticked by and she found herself breathing normally again and her sight slowly returning. Looking at him, she wrapped her arms around her and wept.

“Thank you Wonho,” She cried.

“You scared me for a minute,” He said softly, “Can you stand?”

She nodded. As she rose slowly to her feet, she could feel her knees wobble. She felt a slight regret for having to use Wonho as a brace. When she looked up to him, her heart skipped. Instead of his usual look of annoyance, it was gentler. Something was definitely going on, she could feel it in her bones. But now was not the time for that. As Wonho led her back to her home, she was shocked not to find Yuki there waiting for her. Instead, she had left a note stating that she would be out for a while.

“Will you be okay from here on your own?” Wonho asked.

“I should be,” Luna replied.

It was a lie. She wasn’t fine. She wasn’t sure if she would ever be fine. For one thing, the man she was in love with was in love with someone else. And for another, there were strange people searching the city –no doubt they were looking for Ji-Yeon. There it was again, a tiny piece of jealousy nipped at her mind. Luna jolted her head to the side, hoping that the thoughts would pass. When she drew her attention back to Wonho, she had expected him to have gone. When she saw him still standing behind her, she wondered if there was something on his mind.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“No,” Wonho said abruptly.

“You must be worried about her,” Luna said.

She tried her best to hide her disappointment in her words. But knew she had failed.

“I am,” Wonho said, “About a lot of things.”

“There’s a lot going on right now. I’m not even sure where to begin,” Luna said softly, “There is one thing I’d like to ask you.”

Reaching deep into her pocket, she pulled out the vial of blue liquid. There were several other things she wanted to ask him. Like, what his relationship with Ji-Yeon was? What the hell was Ahri thinking? And what was going to happen? However, those seemed like something for another time. She wanted to draw his attention away from what was happening and get some answers as to why he had given these vials out.

“What is this?” She asked, “Why did you give us these?”

“Those…” He began and took a deep breath before continuing, “That is something I wish I hadn’t made. It the one thing I regret. It’s like a power boost to put it lightly. It’s supposed to help heighten one’s senses…”

He paused unsure if she should continue or not.

“You’ve used this before?” She asked.

“Yes,” Wonho said softly. “Many times. There are those who it…well, it ends badly for them…Which is why I don’t want you to ever use it.”

Her heart skipped a beat again. His voice sounded shaky and riddled with fear. She looked back down at the vial and placed it back into her pocket. If what he said was true, then it was a dangerous thing to use. A few moments of silence past before Luna drew up the courage and spoke.

“I’m sorry,” Luna sighed.

“For what?” Wonho asked.

“I’m so selfish,” She chuckled.

Luna could feel her body shake with fear. Even now, knowing what she did, she wanted to be embraced by him. For him to forget all about this. But that wasn’t the case. Looking up to see the concern look in his eyes, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

“I just want you to be safe,” She said, “You mean so much to me. And I can’t help but feel like I’ve lost you already. I know I have. I’m…Just scared to lose you.”

Covering her face with her hands she began to sob. Why? Why was she shaking? She hated showing this vulnerable side to him. She was stronger than that. Or at least that’s what she thought. Yet, here she was, a sobbing mess. She wanted to turn and run inside, but her legs refused to move. Seconds felt like an eternity to her as her crying got worse. Her body jolted to life when she felt the warmth of his body next to hers.

“You have nothing to fear,” Wonho said, “You’re not going to lose me. Nor will you lose anyone else. Luna, whatever you do, do not take that liquid okay?”

“I promise,” She replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

In-Su sat alone in his office. The quietness of the room brought him a little peace. He hadn’t slept in days, which was hard to tell. He always looked alert and aware of everything around him. But as of late, it was getting easier to tell. His mood-swings usually gave it away. The smallest thing seemed to set him off. Even one misfiled paper agitated him to the point of blowing up at one of his employees. It surprised him at how well they handled his outbursts.

Glancing over at the clock, he let out a breath. Its bright display flashed as the minute ticked by slowly. 2:39 Am. He should have gone home hours ago. But something kept him there. Something he didn’t want to read, nor did he want to deal with. Sitting on his desk, was an unopened envelope that had been delivered late that afternoon. With no return address on it, In-Su knew exactly who it was from and what it would contain.

Sitting next to the envelope, was a half-full bottle of whiskey. In-Su had started drinking it after the last person had left for the day. It started with a small glass. The amber liquid only filled the bottom portion of the glass. From there, his glasses got fuller and fuller, until he filled it to the brim. He time he would take a sip of it, it burned less. Soon, he found himself numb to its fiery presence.

He rose from his seat and looked out his office window. His pride grew each time he would gaze out to the city he had built. Serenity was his pride and joy. It had taken him years to get it to the way it is now. But now, as the city slept beneath a blanket of darkness, he couldn’t help but feel that it was missing something. That someone was missing. Ji-Yeon.

Turning back to his desk, he took a long sip of his drink. His eyes wavered from the envelope to a picture frame that sat face down on his desk. It had been sitting there, like that for years collecting dust. His heart felt heavy every time he would look at it. He brought it close to him and traced the glass with his finger.

A small smile formed on his face as he gazed at the couple who smiled back at him. They were in a hospital, both looked exhausted but both very happy. The woman’s dark hair was a mess and clung to her forehead from sweat. His was no better. Still, the woman was beautiful to him. Cradled in her arms, was a white blanket covering a newborn baby girl. It wasn’t long after that photo had been taken, that he noticed his wife fading in an out.

The nurses rushed in, taking the baby from her and placing her in the care of one of the other nurses. Their voices were nothing more than white noise in his ears. Scared and confused, In-Su began yelling at them. Asking them what was wrong. The nurses had asked him to calm down, but again their voices only sounded muffled to him. They escorted him out and shut the door behind him, leaving him outside questioning everything that was going on. He backed into the wall opposite of his wife’s door, his heart pounded in his ears and his breathing became short. Hours had passed and his fears only grew worse. When the doctor had come out, In-Su knew he had lost her.

For a few years, In-Su hired nanny’s to care for his daughter. He felt anger and regret whenever he saw her. He had lost the love of his life, his best friend, the night she was born. As the years went by, In-Su distanced himself from her. He gave her a set of rules and each time she disobeyed or ignored them, he would see her mother’s spirit in her. Which only made him distance himself from her more. To this day, he still sees her mother in her. Ji-Yeon was practically a spitting image of her. He missed them both.

Placing the picture back on the desk, he took one last sip of his drink. Letting out a breath, he grabbed the bottle and the envelope. In his current state of mind, it was obvious to him that he needed to go home and rest.

The city streets were as quiet as his office was. There were, however, a few people out wandering the streets in the same drunken state he was in, if not more. He staggered down the street not fully aware of where he was going. But, oddly enough, it felt familiar. He passed by a few closed shops, stopping after each one, he would stare at his reflection in the window and take another swig of his bottle.

With a blink of his eye, he found himself standing outside of Ji-Yeon’s apartment. The caution tape that once stretched across the door, now hung in pieces of the frame. As he pushed the door open, a wave of emotions came flooding in. Most of which, consisted of anger. Her apartment had remained in the chaotic state of that night. Nothing was out of place. But everything looked different. He walked through the small hallway and stood in the living room facing the door to her room.

Her abductors trashed everything. Her dresser lay with its back facing the ceiling. Her clothes were tossed to the floor as well as a few drawers. The only thing that wasn’t completely destroyed was her bed. The covers had been tossed to the floor, but the mattresses and frame still stood. Taking a seat at the end of her bed, he took a swig from his bottle.

“She’d be so disappointed in you,” He said to himself.

He sat in silence for a while and finished off his bottle. There was nothing holding him back now. And now that he felt like he was in the right frame of mind, he reached out into his pocket and pulled out the letter. He was hesitant to read it at first, but he knew if he didn’t he’d most likely regret it.

With shaky hands, he opened it and took out the folded paper. His heart thumping hard in his chest made it hard for him to concentrate on anything else. Unfolding the paper, another piece fell to the floor, about the size of a Polaroid photo. Its white back brought his heart rate up and his worst fear began to come to life. He turned his attention back to the paper, there would be time to look at the photo later. When he had it unfolded completely, he took a deep breath. The letter was handwritten and most likely written by a woman, judging by the smoothness of the letters.

_My dear friend In-Su,_

_It’s been some time since I’ve contacted you. I trust you’re doing well in that city you built. Perhaps not now since something precious of yours has been stolen. Just like something precious to me was taken. I know you’ve sent some of your people here to try and find her. She’s yours if you can agree to my demands. However, failure to comply will seal your daughter’s fate. The choice is yours._

_My demands are simple. 1. Hand over your city to me. 2. Leave and never return. See simple right? I trust you’ll make the right decision. For her sake at least._

_-Ahri_

_P.S just in case, you’re planning on doing something you’ll regret I’ve sent you a photo of your precious little girl. If my demands aren’t met, she’ll end up in a far worse state. I’ll give you two days to think this over. After that…well you get the picture._

In-Su felt his blood boil within. This woman was crazy. There was no way he had ever stolen anything from her. Tossing the letter to his side he reached down for the picture. Again, his hand shook as he picked it up. Turning it slowly, he braced for the worst.

On the photo was his daughter tied to a chair. Her face had been beaten up and bloodied, as well as the rest of her. The room she was in was dark with the only light on her. In-Su studied his daughters face and his anger grew. The phot slipped between his fingers and fell to the ground. In a fit of rage, In-Su tossed the empty bottle to the wall, screaming out in anger. The glass shattered when it hit the wall and its shards twinkled down to the pile of clothes.

Of all the things that woman did. This had pushed him over the edge. There was no denying it now. That woman was going to pay for what she had done to his little girl. He reached down into his phone and dialed Zero’s number. It rang a few times, making his patience ware thin before Zero picked up.

“Zero, I have new orders for you,” In-Su barked.

 _“Oh? And what might they be?”_ Zero asked.

“Take your men and raid the city tonight,” In-Su began, “I don’t care who gets in your way. Shoot them. Aim to kill. I don’t care what you do. But I want that woman dead. Do you hear me?!”

 _“With all due respect sir,”_ Zero started, _“We don’t have enough intel to carry out that mission. We need more time to do more recon.”_

“I don’t want excuses,” In-Su declared, “I want you to follow orders. And your orders as of now, are to wipe that city out.”

 _“Again, sir, I can’t do that. I can’t and won’t send my men in blind,”_ Zero rebuked. “ _What’s gotten you so agitated? What happened?”_

In-Su felt his blood boil. Zero’s complete disregard for an order was pissing him off the most. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

“They have my daughter,” In-Su stated, “I’ve received photo evidence that she’s hurt. Now, do as your told!”

In-Su hung up quickly before Zero could argue with him. If Zero wasn’t willing, then he would have to go to the one person who would listen to reason and would carry out an order no matter what it was. Looking down at his phone, he began dialing.

 

Ren sat pondering who that Wonho guy was and what he was doing at that place. No matter what he thought, his mind instantly thought the worst. Wonho might have been the guy that red-haired guy had talked about the night he saw Ji-Yeon tied to the chair. It would explain why he had said she chose him. But it didn’t explain much. It could also be his emotions running wild. It was dangerous for him thinking like that.

He shook his head and gathered his facts. There was another way in, through the side of the building there was a hidden door. It would lead him to Ji-Yeon. Once he got in, he would rush to her side, untie her, and rush her back to camp. His plan might work, but he’d need to consider the obstacles. The guy who kidnapped her in the first place, that Wonho guy, and the blonde guy. He let out a sigh. The others he could probably handle. Wonho. Not so much, given his first encounter with him. There was no way he’d be able to take him.

“Damn it,” He said to himself.

“Again, sir, I can’t do that. I won’t do that. I won’t have my men go in blind. What’s gotten into you? What happened?”

Hearing Zero’s voice Ren looked over at him. Zero stood a few feet away from him, holding his phone to his ear. Ren watched as Zero hung up and ran his hand through his hair. He looked troubled. More so than usual. Suddenly, his pocket began to vibrate. Pulling out his phone, he saw In-Su’s ID on his screen. He was trying to video call him. Taking a breath, Ren answered.

“Founder Park, hello.” Ren greeted with a quiet tone.

 _“Ren, my son,”_ In-Su said.

“Sir, are you all right? You look angry and upset,” Ren said.

 _“Ren they’ve hurt her. They’ve hurt my little girl. Your fiancé. I need you to start the raid. Now.”_ In-Su demanded.

“I don’t have that authority sir,” Ren said, “Only Zero does. Besides, we don’t know…”

_“I’m tired of hearing excuses. Ren if you love her, you’ll do anything to get her back right?”_

 Ren nodded. He would do anything he could to bring her back. But going against Zero wasn’t one of them. Ren held a lot of respect for both In-Su and Zero. His mind felt torn between the two. There was nothing he could say that would make In-Su calm down. When he looked back to his phone, In-Su held up a photo of Ji-Yeon. His eyes widened as he looked at her bloody and bruised face.

 _“Look at her! They’ve hurt her. And I want them to pay. Don’t you?”_ In-Su asked.

“And they will.” Ren started, “But going in blind is suicide. Sir, I know you’re hurting. And that photo does not help. But know this. I won’t rest until I get Ji-Yeon back. She’ll come home safe and sound. I promise you that.”

His phone screen turned black, as In-Su hung up on him. He breathed a heavy breath and placed his phone back in his pocket. His body felt heavy with the weight of the promise he made. As he sat in silence, his mind wandered to her and to one question.

Would she come back with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll be posting Chapter 20 later this afternoon as well since this chapter is shorter than the others :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

_As the dust settled, Ji-Yeon found herself in an unfamiliar yet familiar place. The dark walls, grey tile floor, and monochrome kitchen felt odd to her. Standing in the center looking out to the place she once called home, she felt nothing but emptiness. In the living room, the couch had been pushed over to its side and the coffee table lay flat on the ground with its legs broken and tossed across the floor. The pictures she had hung had been torn from the wall and smashed on the floor._

_Turning her head, she looked directly at the kitchen. Her once happy place, where she spent time cooking with Ren behind her and teasing her. She walked closer and held her breath. She half expected to see herself cowering behind the counter like that night. To her surprise, there was no one. As she studied the kitchen, she looked over to the counter and paused when something small and shiny caught her eye._

_The engagement ring Ren had given her sat right where she had left it. When she arrived home that night, her anger with Ren had boiled to the point of no return. She had slammed the door behind her, tossed everything aside, and threw the ring on the counter. As she stood looking at it, the anger rose to the surface. How could he not defend her?_

_“Don’t make a scene.”_

_Those words had lingered in the back of her mind for hours that night. Had she had known she was going to be kidnapped that night, she would have stormed off and would have given him a piece of her mind. But something that night told her to stay there. To get kidnapped. To be taken to a decaying city full of beauty._

_A gentle breeze blew through the tarped up living room window. Ji-Yeon drew her attention toward it. As the plastic wrap danced along with the wind, she couldn’t help but hear voice’s echoing below. They were hard to make out at first. And as she walked closer, she found it even harder to identify them. For a second she swore she had heard Luna’s squeaky voice calling out to someone. And another, she thought she heard Vincent’s deep laugh._

_In a blink of an eye, her home soon became the inside of Wonho’s shop. The familiarity of it, made her feel more at home than her apartment had. However, something seemed different. The shelves still held the many cases of scrap metal and random unfinished pieces that Wonho had started. She walked over to the small work table and stood right where she was the first time she saw him. The faded image of the sparks that ignited as he touched two pieces together, both frightened her, and excited her. Wonho was another person when he was working. The concentration in his eyes, the steadiness of his hands, as well as the absence of any real protection made him seem invincible and unapproachable. However, that wasn’t the case. Though Wonho was cold towards other people. Ji-Yeon felt he had shown her a part of him that he never showed anyone. Even Luna._

_Ji-Yeon let out a soft sigh as she stared at the empty anvil. The lack of his presence made the room seem less alive. However, the longer she stood gazing into the void, she began to hear the rhythmic beats of his mallet making contact with the steel. Pushing her thoughts aside, she decided to go elsewhere._

_When she entered the small kitchen, she stood between the back door and the door to the small room. Her face fell flush with the thoughts of what had happened in that room. And though she wanted to go back there and relive those moments. Something beyond the door seemed to be calling her._

_With each step she took, the loud crunches from the dried grass seemed to carry out into the distance. She could feel her heart race within her chest and her hands started to feel clammy as she got further and further from the shop. It was like Déjà vu. She had been here before. Felt this way before. And yet, it seemed so unfamiliar to her. The one large tree off to the left seemed out of place in the darkness of the night. As did the bush that sat on the opposite side. Ji-Yeon looked around her and found the road back to the shop had vanished, as well as the grass below her feet._

_Panic rose when she tried to go back and found she was only walking in place. When she turned back around, she saw the small tarped building. Her heart sank. She remembered seeing two people in there talking about something. One voice was feminine, the other was male. She approached slowly and entered just as slowly._

_The place was dark except for the small fire that lit a small portion of it. As Ji-Yeon approached the flames, she couldn’t help but feel like the room smelled like flowers. She stood inches away from the flames but felt no heat from it. Her curiosity grew as she knelt down beside it. She stretched out her hand and placed it over the white flames. Again, there was no feeling of heat. There wasn’t even any crackles or snaps coming from it. It was odd, and yet oddly mesmerizing. As Ji-Yeon waved her hands through the flames, she felt her mind becoming empty._

_“Ji-Yeon.”_

_The depth of his voice called out to her. Snapping her out of her trance. Ji-Yeon rose to her feet quickly in hopes to confirm who was behind her. When she saw the empty doorway, she felt somewhat confused. The voice sounded as clear as day and came from right behind her. Maybe this was just a prank. She walked toward the doorway, hoping to see him leaning against the side of it. When she looked to both sides, she saw no one._

_“Ji-Yeon.”_

_Her heart skipped. It sounded different this time and seemed to come from all around her. His voice was like velvet to her ears. Hearing her name that second time sent chills down her spine. When she walked around the entire building, she let out a breath. There was no one there. The sudden feeling of being alone scared her. She wanted to go back to the shop. She needed to find out where that voice was coming from. But with no way back, it was next to impossible._

_Making her way back inside, she was surprised to find the small fire had gone out. Surrounded in a complete darkness, Ji-Yeon took a seat. She kept telling herself that this wasn’t real. That this was only just a dream. Telling herself that did not help._

_After a few minutes collecting her thoughts, she began to feel something strange. It felt as though someone was watching her. But from where, she didn’t know. Rising from her feet, she began walking. She wasn’t sure if she was walking forward or backward in this black abyss. The only thing she knew, was that the feeling was getting stronger._

“How long are we going to wait here for?”

“My dear Kane, you have no patience for the smaller things,” Vincent replied, “We’ll wait here as long as we…Oh…well, good morning sunshine.”

When Ji-Yeon opened her eyes, she had hoped to see Wonho’s dark eyes staring at her. Instead, she woke to find Vincent’s face mere inches from hers. His amber eyes glistened with ill intent making her stomach turn. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Kane standing off to the side. At first, she thought that it was just a shadow as he wore mostly black clothes. His golden eyes twinkled with the same lust as Vincent’s. It was bad enough having Vincent standing right in front of her, possibly thinking of what he would do with her. But now she had to deal with Kane.

From what she knew, which wasn’t much, was that he was a silent one. She rarely saw him around with the others. Luna never spoke of him and neither did Wonho. Kane was a mystery to her, one she wasn’t keen on cracking. Bringing her focus back on Vincent, who stood tall, wearing a white dress shirt with a few buttons left open and black dress pants. It was odd seeing him in anything other than his uniform. Maybe this was his way of swaying her. He was going to have to try a lot harder than that.

“Did you sleep well?” Vincent asked. “How’s your head?”

“Fuck you,” Ji-Yeon hissed.

“Watch your tongue,” Vincent spat, “You know I could do much worse to you.”

She bit her lip. She knew exactly what he was capable of and didn’t need a refresher. The one thing she wasn’t sure of, was why he brought a friend with him this time. If anything, Vincent was perfectly capable of taking care of her himself. So why bring Kane with him? There was no telling what he was capable of. For now, Ji-Yeon thought it would be best to play along with them.

“Again, how long are we going to wait here?” Kane said.

He sounded irritated like he could be doing something else with his time. Ji-Yeon didn’t blame him, she would rather be doing something else as well. Like not being in the same room as Vincent. It aggravated her to no end how smug he looked. He smiled at her making her feel nauseous once again. She wished he would leave. As Vincent spoke with Kane, Ji-Yeon’s mind began to wonder. To a place, many people go too, especially when they’re dealing with someone they dislike.

 She pictured Wonho bursting through the door with the look of anger over his face. He would lunge toward Vincent and go all out. Vincent wouldn’t know what hit him. Although Vincent wasn’t dumb, knowing him, he was probably expecting Wonho to do just that. Shaking her head, she tried to focus back on the reality at hand.

“I’m just saying, I’m bored. Let’s have some fun now,” Kane said as he looked in her direction.

“Great,” Ji-Yeon said sarcastically and quietly to herself.

Just then, the mood shifted between the three. Ji-Yeon didn’t like it. The room fell silent, except for the sound of their footsteps as they drew closer to her. Both had that lustful look on their faces that screamed at her to run. Too bad she was tied to a chair again. Her heart began to race the closer they got to her. Their vanilla musk filled the room around her, though she found the smell of vanilla pleasant, she definitely didn’t know.

She tried her best to ignore how close they both were. Tired to ignore how horrible their breath was on her skin. There was no hope. No matter how hard she tried to ignore them, wished for them to leave, they were still there. With their sinful gazes on her, she only wished her hands were free.

The next few moments were excruciating for her. She wasn’t entirely sure how or when it happened. Hell, she wasn’t even sure if she had said anything to them. But she soon found herself laying sideways on the ground. Her left arm throbbed from the landing as did her left leg. That pain soon coursed throughout her entire body as Vincent picked the chair up and tossed her to the other side.

“Did you enjoy that!?” He yelled, “Do you enjoy looking like that?”

It was apparent to Ji-Yeon that she hadn’t said anything to tick him off. But something in Vincent snapped. Glancing over she noticed Kane had stepped back. A stinging sensation in her cheek grabbed her by surprise as her head jolted to the left.

“I asked you a question,” Vincent declared.

“What is your problem?” Ji-Yeon demanded.

“You.” He said, “And that damn look in your eyes.” He replied.

“Oh, you mean the look that says I’ll never be with you,” She started, “Or the one that says fuck you.”

Pissing him off wasn’t one of her better judgments. She should have learned that lesson the first time he struck her. She would be lying to herself if she didn’t say she enjoyed pushing his buttons. What she didn’t count on was him standing back and laughing as loud as he was.

Kane came at an even bigger surprise to her. His foot hit the back of her chair causing it to move forward and letting Vincent catch it. Taking a deep breath, Ji-Yeon choked back her words.

“That was not smart,” Kane said coldly.

 

When the navy sky fell over the city, Wonho had finally found his way home. It had been hours since his run-in with Luna and even more since he had seen Ji-Yeon. His heart and his body felt heavy with the burden of what he had done. Giving them those vials was a mistake. One he would unlikely regret for the rest of his life. He should have given them something else, he shouldn’t have told Ahri about it. If he hadn’t said anything all those years ago, this wouldn’t have happened. He should have protected them better. He should have protected Ji-Yeon better. But how could he? He’s just one man.

As he entered the shop, he let out a deep breath. The place looked the same. Just as he left it. A few boxes lay on the floor with its contents spilled over the cement floor. A few shelves where tipped over from what could only have been from Ji-Yeon. Walking past his workstation, he paused and remembered how simple his life was before all of this. He would just casually be making whatever he wanted, no one bothered him except for Luna. That girl would come over constantly and talk nonstop. It was annoying. But he didn’t mind the company.

These past couple of days, though were a pain in his side, were some of the more blissful days he ever had. Having Ji-Yeon with him, made this place livelier. The times he would be working, he would catch her staring at him from around a corner. She had done something others had tried, including Luna, and failed. Ji-Yeon had managed to capture his heart. He found himself slowly becoming more open with his emotions. Well, he would have gotten more open if it hadn’t been for Vincent and Ahri getting in the way.

Passing his station, he wandered into the kitchen. Its emptiness, made it feel lonely. Standing in front of the sink, his mind wandered back to that night and the way the moonlight seemed to make Ji-Yeon glow. The sudden rush of heat and emotions had taken him by surprise. Her attempt to avoid his eyes made him try harder to get it. It wasn’t like that with anyone else. Just her. That night played back over and over in his mind.

And just like someone had flipped a switch, Wonho began to feel something burning inside of him. An anger he had never felt before. His mind twisted with the thought of it being his fault. He had left her alone to go with Ahri and make those damn vials. He had left her vulnerable to Vincent. It was his fault. Everything that happened, was his fault. He would be the cause of losing so much. Again.

With his anger growing, Wonho found he couldn’t contain it any longer. He snapped. He tossed dishes to the floor, against the wall. He slid his arm across the table, shoving what dishes were on there to the floor as well.

_Everything is your fault._

He screamed at himself. After trashing the kitchen, he moved to the small room. For a moment, he remained still. The moments spent with her there tried to push aside his anger. But the more he thought of her, the more the anger inside him grew. He walked out, almost afraid to lose what memories he had in there. Instead, he made his way back to his workstation. One by one, he tossed boxes after boxes to the floor. With each crash, he heard his fury grew.

How could he have been so stupid?

 How could he just let it happen?

Hours had gone by before Wonho finally felt his body giving way. He fell to the floor, breathing heavily, he looked around at the destruction that happened. In the pit of his stomach, he felt sick. As the silence around him settled and his breathing returned to normal, a sense of being watched fell over him. If it was Luna or Alex, he would understand their need to be so silent. However, when he looked over his shoulder, he noticed Alex standing behind him.

“Wow, you really let this place have it,” Alex teased.

“What do you want?” Wonho barked.

“I’ll disregard the tone this time. We have a big problem,” Alex said.

“What kind of problem?” Wonho asked.

“Something’s coming. I spoke with Yuki earlier. There’s a camp not far from the city. A small group of people is there getting ready for something. It’s not going to be pretty.” Alex replied.

Not that he was too concerned with what was going on outside of the city, Wonho was more concerned about whether or not Ji-Yeon would remain safe. Judging by Alex’s visible nervousness, it was clear to Wonho that she was far from safe.

“I also checked on Ji-Yeon.”

Alex’s voice trailed off as he spoke her name softly. Wonho grew anxious to hear of her condition and waited for Alex to speak once more.

“She’s…she’s holding up,” He began, “But…she’s not gonna last much longer. I wasn’t able to speak with her…Vincent and Kane where there…They…”

Wonho rose to his feet. Hearing their names brought more anger to the surface. He knew he had to get her out of there and now before she anything else happened.

“There’s one more thing,” Alex said.

“What is it?” Wonho asked.

“That guy we saw the other night,” He said.

“What about him?” Wonho asked.

“Apparently, that was her fiancé.” Alex replied, “From what Yuki had told me. He’s planning on rescuing her before whatever’s supposed to happen, happens.”

Wonho took a moment to process this information. That scrawny guy he had disarmed was her fiancé? He held back his laugh. There was no way he would be strong enough to take on Vincent or Kane. Let alone anyone else for that matter. The guy was a weakling. However, Wonho had no idea what his team would be capable of. This would require something he would undoubtedly regret doing. But for Ji-Yeon, it would be worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language/Minor Character death

There was something in the silence around him that made him feel uneasy. Granted, the silence allowed him to clear his thoughts – or at least sort through them. And walking the narrow dirt path usually helped. This was not the case this time. This time, the path brought with it more thoughts than he knew what to do with. His heart weighed heavy within his chest as it sank down to his stomach. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself this was the right thing to do., it always felt wrong.

As a gentle breeze blew past him, it brought with it a memory of her. It was like she was standing right next to him. The tropical fragrance that tangled with the breeze relaxed his mind. Wonho stood still, allowing the scent to embrace him. In that short moment, his heart felt a little lighter. Though his mind still fought with him to turn around and go back.

Continuing his walk, Wonho made his way to his hideaway. This place had once been a place from him to go to when his mind was filled with too many things. He would spend hours just sitting among the flowers, letting his mind fade into nothing. Since Ahri learned of this place, it hadn’t felt the same. Now, it felt unknown to him. As he stepped in, he let out a breath. One last one. For her.

He took his time gathering the ingredients. With each flower he picked, he felt his heart shatter. As the water began to boil, he felt his anger grow. There were only certain things he regretted. He regretted losing those he cared about. Regretted meeting Ahri and showing her this place. Regretted leaving Ji-Yeon alone for so long. Everything was going exactly how Ahri had planned it.

“Dammit,” Wonho said and slammed his fist into the ground.

He never imagined it going like this. Never imagined that he’d be doing this, making this, for someone. The eruptions of the water boiling over snapped him out of his thoughts quickly. But he soon found himself lost in thought again as he stared into the blue liquid. Once the water settled leaving it with a metallic sheen. He felt drawn to it. Its twinkle with the light that emitted from outside seemed to call out his name.

It was like the world around him had come to a grinding halt. The stillness of the place would have been enough to give anyone chills. However, Wonho had become so entranced with the liquid that his surroundings faded out of sight. His mind treaded down a dark path, bringing with it images of smoke, flames and the sounds of guns and screams in the distance. The flashes of white lights that broke through the smoke-filled streets.

As the images dulled to the back of his mind, Wonho found himself clenching his chest. His heart rapidly beating against his chest making him more anxious than he should be. He needed to get a hold of himself. The images felt real to him and held the key to his past as well as his future. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to relax his mind.

He needed to focus on something other than the liquid before him. He needed to focus on getting a plan to get Ji-Yeon back before her fiancé or Vincent could get to her again. He leaned back on his wrists and let out a breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small box full of paints. He smiled to himself as he rose to his feet. There were only four colors, red, blue, yellow, and white. As he placed the box next to the fire, he stood for a moment contemplating his next move.

If tonight really was the night that everything would be going down, then he needed to make sure that he would be ready. Even if that meant doing the thing he’d regret most of all. He took the small jar of liquid and held it lightly in his hands. No matter how many times he had done this. Holding it always made him nervous. He could feel his hands beginning to shake and his body trembled slightly with anticipation.

“Breathe.” He reminded himself.

It was never easy. It wasn’t supposed to be. One had to fight for themselves, for what they loved and believed in. For Wonho, he never thought of fighting for someone he loved. Love was never in his agenda, nor was it a word he spoke of. Love was completely off limits to him. He made sure of that. His coldness to the others, to Luna, and even Ji-Yeon was all for their protection. Or so he thought. He had tried his best not to let anyone in. Ji-Yeon ruined all of that.

“Relax,” He whispered.

His body burned with a fiery heat that could only be cooled by the touch of one person. He chuckled, he hadn’t taken the liquid yet and already his body was reacting the way it would if he had it in him. His muscles tightened as he brought the jar to his lips.

As the cold glass touched his rosy lips, he felt his heart skip. It was now or never. Tilting his head back, the water rushed passed his lips and ran quickly down his throat. It tingled as it slid down his throat. It was only a matter of time until the effects would kick in. He would need to wait for a little after that to collect himself, and appear as normal as can be. For the time being, he headed back to his shop.

Still, in the state he had left it after Alex left, Wonho felt dizzy. The substance had begun working quickly, almost too quick. And maybe that was because of the large amount he had taken. He began to see double of everything around him making him fall to his knees and place his hand on the wall beside him. His harsh pants echoed around him and sweat began to drip from his forehead.

And then just like that, his mind fell blank. His body became numb and his hand slid off the wall and to his side. His breathing returned to its calming rhythm. Amongst the silence, he could hear his heart beating loudly within his chest. He sat there for a while, gathering his courage and strength.

It always started like this. At first, his body and mind would be numb to any and all emotions. His mind would remain like that making him seem a lot colder than he was. The numbness of his body would soon give in to the fires that burned from within him. He would feel a rush of adrenaline that would overpower him and drive him crazy. That was the only thing he was more concerned about. With that much adrenaline coursing through his veins, he would need to act on it. That would be when he’d need to try and take control of it.

With his mind only thinking of one thing, he found it hard to gain control of anything. His need to break Vincent, to break Ji-Yeon’s fiancé, destroy Ahri’s plan was far greater than anything he expected. His body seemed to move on its own, as he rose to his feet. He was losing his grip and needed to get it back.

“Wait,” He said.

His voice sounded shaky and deeper than it was. A small fear crept on him like a snake. A fear of losing his control.

“Wait!” Wonho yelled.

He stood breathing heavily trying to gain control over his body once more. As the moments passed he heard a small voice in the back of his mind calling to him. Trying his best to ignore it, he had to think of something to draw his attention elsewhere. It might not have been a good idea smashing his fist through the wall beside him. But it seemed to work. His body had moved the way he wanted it to. For how long, he wasn’t sure. He just needed to be in control until he saw the ones he needed to see.

 

There were only a few things that terrified Alex. Ahri, Vincent, Luna and the fear of the unknown. Tonight, all of his fears had gathered together. His body trembled each time he thought of what might happen. Ahri would be furious with his decision to stand beside Wonho and would more than likely sick Vincent on him. Alex was no match for Vincent. He knew that too well from the countless sparing matches he endured. But maybe he’d have a chance with Wonho’s special drink.

He looked over to his small dresser. Sitting on top of it was the vial of blue water Wonho had given to him. He tried to heed his warning. And he wanted nothing more than to leave it sitting there. He knew deep down that without that vial, he’d lose. Turning his gaze back to his cracked mirror, he looked deeply into his reflections gaze.

What he saw was someone who was scared and put on a brave face for those who he loved. What he saw was the truth staring back at him. Lowering his gaze, he began to think of what the others would do if he just didn’t show up. They all knew violence wasn’t his thing. But because Ahri had given a direct order, they knew he would follow through with it. Maybe all he had to do was fool them into thinking he was still with them. Maybe that’s what Luna would do.

Luna.

The thought of his sister brought a tear to his face. She was still young. Too young to be dealing with these kinds of things. She knew what she had signed up for. As did Alex. But he couldn’t help but think of what their lives would be like if they had said no to Ahri that day. If they had turned and walked away. Would they be able to live like the rest of the city? Living a normal life.

Normal was a word that many people depicted differently. For some, their normal was working in the gardens, tending to the fruits and vegetables that grew there. Others would be crafting things, creating works of art or weapons for the fighters. For Luna, Yuki, and the others, their normal was going out every night and keeping the city safe. For Alex, it was standing by Vincent’s side. Always doing what was expected of him. Truth was, it had become so routine that what Alex thought was right and wrong had become clouded. That was until he saw how Vincent hurt Ji-Yeon, or how she looked at Wonho.

Alex shook his head. His mind had become so full with these thoughts on everything that it had pushed back his ultimate question. To use the vial or not? Even though he felt uneasy about it, he grabbed the small vial and placed it in his chest pocket. It was better for him to have a backup in case things went south quickly. Taking one last look in the mirror, he took a deep breath and headed out to the greenhouse.

The air was cool and crisp compared to the other nights. Alex wandered the empty streets with mixed feelings about everything that’s happened. In the few short days, Alex had witnessed many things. What had shocked him the most was how open Wonho had become. He smiled. That man was as cold as ice. Thankfully, Ji-Yeon had changed that. His walked led him passed Wonho’s dark and empty shop. He paused and wondered if he had left it in the chaotic state it had been in before.

As he walked further down the road, he came to his sister’s place. It was just as dark and empty as Wonho’s shop, making him think that she had already made her way to Ahri’s greenhouse. As he stood staring at the broken home, Alex wondered if Luna had brought her vial with her, or if she had left it. He prayed she had heeded Wonho’s words and left it. But he knew Luna better than that. She would have brought it with her, just like he brought his.

A cool breeze picked up and seemed to draw him away from her home. Before he took a step back, he drew his gaze back at the house.

“Be safe Luna,” He whispered.

Turning back around, he made the trek to the greenhouse. His body felt light with each step he took as he drew closer to his destination. For the first time that night, his mind was clear. He felt a resolve in his heart that he knew wouldn’t last long. For the moment he rounded the corner and saw the greenhouse, his body froze in place.

His fear returned greater than it had been earlier. Standing on the steps was Yuki, Kane, and Luna. Each wearing the same dark uniforms from the night they had taken Ji-Yeon. Alex looked over each person, seeing their cold and determined expression brought his fear closer to him. They all stood towering over the steps to the greenhouse. When his eyes landed on Luna, he choked back his tears. She twirled her green hair between her fingers and her eyes were fixated on the ground. She only ever did that if she was nervous. She had every right to be nervous. Tonight was a big night for everyone.

His eyes lowered to the ground. He had a hard time convincing his body to move. It took several attempts just to move on inch closer. But he finally made it to the foot of the stairs.

“Alex,” Luna said happily, “You made it.”

“Yeah,” He said softly, “I’m here.”

“You’re late,” Kane hissed.

“Not as late as Vincent is,” Yuki commented.

Not a second later, the greenhouse doors burst open. The sound of it made everyone, except Kane, jump a little. Emerging from the dust was Vincent, dressed in his traditional white uniform. This one seemed different than the usual one. His jacket had an intricate design on the right arm, and a large tuff of fur on the left shoulder. His gold belt wrapped around his waist, its tail seemed to reach down to his black boots. He had the look of a conqueror on his face. His eyes glued to the setting in front of him, his posture straight and true. Alex wasn’t surprised by Vincent’s choice of clothes. He was always like that. What made Alex tense was who walked out a few seconds after him. 

Ji-Yeon looked like shit and probably felt like it too. Her face was swollen with dark spots along her cheeks and around her eyes. Her clothes were torn in places where it shouldn’t be and revealed more of her than she wanted. There were small cuts along her arms and thighs, some looked relatively new, while others looked old. She walked slowly with her head held low.

Alex felt furious. Never in his life had he ever wanted to tear a strip out of someone like he did now. His eyes darted to Vincent who, as he noticed, had a cheesy grin plastered on his face. Alex took note of how Vincent shot Kane a glance and quickly looked to him. Kane, like Vincent, had a large grin on his face. Both looked proud of what they had done to someone who did nothing to deserve it. Alex balled his hand into a fist and was about to yell when someone beat him to it.

“What the hell!?” Luna shouted, “What have you done?!”

Alex watched as Luna pushed passed Vincent and right to Ji-Yeon. She examined her friend like a mother examines her child after one scraped knee. Luna spoke softly to her, making it hard for Alex to hear, but he figured she had asked her if she was okay. One could tell by looking at her, she wasn’t. Ji-Yeon remained silent with her head lowered.

“You bastard!” Luna shrieked, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Watch your tongue girl,” Kane snapped back.

“What the fuck Vincent?” Luna repeated, “How…How could you?”

“It was actually pretty easy,” Vincent sneered.

Luna stepped back and looked like she was about to fall to her knees. She turned back to Ji-Yeon and wrapped her arms around her.

Alex felt sick to his stomach. How could he let this happen? If Wonho were here, he wouldn’t have hesitated to beat Vincent within an inch to his death. Alex could only watch as Ji-Yeon lifted her head.  Tears ran down her widened eyes. Turning around, Alex saw Wonho standing a few inches away from him and a group of people a few feet away from him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) There are only a few chapters left in this story and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of this story.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language/Minor Character Death (Next Chapter)

It had felt like ages since she felt the crisp fresh air on her skin. She had almost given up hope of ever seeing the light of day again. Her heart leaped out of her chest the moment Vincent untied her from that chair. She hesitated for a moment, thinking he was just toying with her. She glanced from him to the door, and back to him. She saw no signs of it being a trick on his face, nor any other emotion. Perhaps he had been told to leave her be. For the time being, Ji-Yeon welcomed this small victory and rose from her wooden prison.

At first, Ji-Yeon found it hard to stabilize herself. Her body staggered with each step sending a searing jolt of pain shot through her legs. However, nothing was going to stop her from reaching that exist and feeling the suns warm embrace on her skin. Just she stepped closer, she felt a light tug on her arm, making her stop in mid-step.

Vincent held her arm lightly. His expression was soft and somber like he almost regretted what he had done and was trying to make up for it. Ji-Yeon felt her heart sink for a fraction of a second. But thinking back to all of the moments she had with him, her sinking feeling quickly subsided to the back of her mind. If he thought she would forgive him, just like that, he had another thing coming. Vincent pulled her back quickly, making her trip over her feet. When she found her footing, Vincent had already walked out the door.

“Asshole,” Ji-Yeon whispered under her breath.

As she stepped out, she took a deep breath. The cool crisp air felt good on her skin. Closing her eyes, she welcomed the feeling of finally seeing the outside world. Of finally breathing fresh air, not that the greenhouse wasn’t fresh. But one could only stand the smell of plants for so long, and Ji-Yeon had reached her limit. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Luna, Yuki, and Kane standing a few steps down from her.

She smiled when her eyes met with Luna’s. It had been so long since she had spoken with her. Ji-Yeon wanted to run down the steps and wrap her in a tight hug. But, as she gazed at her friends face, she didn’t see a smile. Didn’t see a hint of happiness on her. Instead, she saw shock and surprise. Ji-Yeon wondered just how bad she must look.

With all her excitement of finally seeing everyone again, Ji-Yeon suddenly felt light headed and dizzy. Her energy depleted quickly. She needed to sit, to rest somewhere that wasn’t here. Suddenly she felt a strong force pull her quickly to the ground.

“What the hell Vincent?!” Luna called.

Luna’s familiar voice sounded muffled in Ji-Yeon’s ears. She took long breaths, as her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn’t make out anyone else’s voices but had a sinking feeling Vincent had said something smug. Ji-Yeon wanted nothing more than to go somewhere quiet and regain her strength.

Ji-Yeon soon felt a light and warm touch on her arms. The feeling seemed to calm her rapid heart and calm her mind. Lifting her head, she saw Luna yelling at Kane and Vincent. The two showed no sign of remorse, in fact, they both smiled grossly to each other. The whole sight made her feel sick to her stomach.

“Ji-Yeon,” Luna said softly, “Are you okay?”

She wasn’t okay and Luna could see that. But still, hearing those words, made her feel almost okay. However, there was no point in lying to her.

“Not really,” Ji-Yeon replied.

“Let’s take you somewhere quieter yeah?” Luna said with a sweet smile on her face.

No sooner had she said those words, Ji-Yeon saw Luna’s expression change. Her smile faded and her eyes grew wide. Curious, Ji-Yeon turned her head away from Luna and gazed out in the direction she was staring. Off in the distance, Ji-Yeon noticed Alex with his back facing them. The world around them grew still and silent. Ji-Yeon drew her focus on who was standing behind Alex.

Her eyes grew wide as her eyes found him. Wonho stood looking like he was frozen in time. She found it hard to look away from him. It didn’t matter to her. She could stare at him for hours and not be bothered by it. Seeing him there, not only made her happy, but it also brought her a great deal of pain. She knew by Luna’s expression earlier that she was a little worse for wear. Which made it apparent to her, that Wonho was not happy with it.

Ji-Yeon felt her heart flutter when she saw him. He wore nothing but a black pair of pants, black boots, and an open oversized sweater which exposed his chest. There was one thing she had noticed about him, his focused seemed to be elsewhere. She quickly glanced back at Vincent and Kane, who both stood straighter than before with a slight look of fear on their faces.

Just as she turned her head back to Wonho, she couldn’t believe what she saw behind him. Their silhouettes were small and blended in with one another. From what she could tell there might have been five or six people all standing in a row. As they approached, Ji-Yeon began to notice something familiar with one of the people. It wasn’t until they stopped that Ji-Yeon could make out who it was.

There was no mistaking it. Even though Ji-Yeon took a double look at the person. There was no mistaking him. His statue-like stance. The way his uniform was put together. There was nothing out of place on him except for his hair. His silver hair stood out over all the others. As Ji-Yeon stared out in surprise, her heart shattered. She had been hoping this day would never come. The day she would see Ren again.

She wasn’t sure what to make of anything. Why was he here? How long had he been here? How had he found her? All of those questions circled around in her mind making her madder with him. She couldn’t believe after all this time, he chose now to show up. That’s when it hit her. This was all a part of Ahri’s grand scheme.

What happened next, happened in the blink of an eye. Ji-Yeon watched as three metal cylinders flew through the air. They landed on the ground and rolled a few inches before stopping. At first, nothing happened, making everyone believe they weren’t really a threat. A few seconds passed and suddenly a puff of smoke erupted from both ends of the canisters.

Ji-Yeon began coughing as the thick smoke surrounded her. She felt Luna’s presence disappear after the smoke came in. For now, she was alone. She tried to rise to her feet, but her body still felt weak. Regardless, she needed to get somewhere safe. Her mind told her to go back into the greenhouse and hope to safe. But her body began walking in the direction of where she had seen Wonho. It surprised her how easily she moved once she realized that there was no safer place than with him.

Her body moved quickly. She just hoped he stayed in the same place. When she reached the spot, she found nothing but more smoke. She stood for a moment cursing, not only him for moving, but for her thinking that he would still be in one place. Naturally, would move when something like this happens. Letting out a breath, Ji-Yeon turned around thinking she could just make her way back to the greenhouse. As she made her first step toward it, she heard a gunshot go off and felt a rough tug on her arm.

As the smoke rushed passed her, she fell back into the arms of someone familiar. Her mind quickly ran to Wonho. However, something didn’t feel right to her. Wonho never felt scrawny to her. This person was small chested compared to him. In fact, this person didn’t have near the muscle mass as he did. Which only meant one thing. She had fallen into Ren’s arms. Nothing good would come from this.

She felt his arms wrap around her and place a mask over her mouth. She was shocked at first but was thankful for the chance to finally breathe.

“We need to move,” He whispered softly into her ear.

She jumped hearing his voice. It sounded different. Deeper maybe. More commanding. She couldn’t quite place it nor did she like it. Something about him, about them, had changed. She felt him pull her away and led her down the road. As they walked, Ji-Yeon could make out screams from the gunshots. It frightened her. She had never thought they would come and destroy this city. Feeling another tug, Ji-Yeon desperately wanted to remove the mask and call for help.

Ren led her away from the smoke and to an open area. Quickly removing the mask, Ji-Yeon let out a gasp for air. Glancing around her, she took note of where they stood. Standing in a field of dead grass, Ji-Yeon felt her heart sink deeper into the pit of her stomach. She recognized the field and narrow path just off to the left of them. Down that path was the way to the shed, where she thought she had seen Wonho. Up the path was the way to his shop. She looked to Ren, who stood, breathing deeply, and wanted to run. This was not a place where she wanted to be. She twisted her arm free from his grip and took a few steps back.

“Ji-Yeon,” Ren said and removed his mask, “Relax, it’s me.”

“What are doing here?” Ji-Yeon asked.

“I came to bring you back home,” Ren replied.

Home. The word felt foreign to her. The home he spoke of had been trashed by Luna and her gang the night they kidnapped her. Her home had never felt like a home to her. The constant fighting with her father. The thought of going back there made her dizzy. Did he really think she was just going to go back? Just like that?

“There’s a truck just on the outside of the city,” Ren began, “If we leave now, we can make it back…”

“Stop,” Ji-Yeon declared, “How do you expect me to go anywhere with you?”

“What do you mean? I came to bring you back home, so we can finally be together and leave this mess behind us.” Ren said.

“Again, what makes you think I want to go back with you,” Ji-Yeon declared.

Ji-Yeon could feel every fiber in her being begging her to turn and run back to them. To the people she loved and cared about. But with Ren standing there, it made it difficult for her to leave without saying what needed to be said.

“Ji…” Ren said softly.

“No,” Ji-Yeon started, “I thought you, of all people, would stop at nothing to get the love of your life back. Not a few weeks…You basically left me here to mend for myself. And you know what I did. I can’t believe you think I want to go back to a place where I feel like I’m lost.”

“Ji-Yeon, please,” Ren replied.

“I’m not finished.” Ji-Yeon said, “For a while, I thought you’d come for me. But you didn’t. I started to think you didn’t care about me. But let me guess, you were waiting for my Father to give you the okay to come here didn’t you? Don’t lie. I know you better than anyone else does. Ren, I’m sorry. But I’m not going back with you. I’m staying here.”

“Ji-Yeon, have you gone completely nuts,” Ren barked, “Why would you stay here? You’re life, our life, is back in Serenity. Don’t tell me, you’ve fallen in love with one of these Neanderthals.”

His words hit her hard. He wasn’t wrong though. She had fallen out of love with him, and fallen so hard for Wonho, that she had forgotten Ren altogether. It was wrong of her. But she couldn’t stop the way she felt about him.

“Take that back!” Ji-Yeon barked.

“You have!” Ren declared, “Is it that buff guy? What’s his name…Wonho? I bet he’s a real thrill to talk to.”

“He’s more of a man than you’ll ever be!” Ji-Yeon yelled. “At least he came for me when I was in trouble. Which is more than I can say for you!”

She wasn’t sure when it started, but when she placed her fingers to her cheek they felt wet. Tears had begun to stream down her face. She was more angry than upset so she wasn’t sure why they fell. All those years of being with Ren, all of those feelings for him, disappeared the moment she met Wonho. Perhaps, there was a small portion of her that still cared about Ren. But that feeling passed quickly when her mind raced back to him and her father.

“I had no choice but to wait,” Ren yelled, “You’re Father wanted to see what you captures were capable of. He trained me with the best team. He kept me going. He made me believe you were still okay.”

“Then why don’t you marry him.” Ji-Yeon demanded, “I always knew you loved him more anyway. So take your stupid troupe and head back home. Without me.”

“I can’t do that. I’m under direct orders that this city has to fall. And YOU are to return home.” He replied sternly.

She couldn’t believe the words he said. Under direct orders. The city has to fall. She was furious with him and wanted nothing more than to see him eat his words. She turned around and froze. Standing in front of her was Wonho. A wave of emotions overtook her, and she rushed into his arms. She had never done anything like this in front of anyone. She felt weak and couldn’t stop the tears as they fell. She felt his arms wrap around her and his lips touched her forehead gently.

“Back away from her,” Ren said.

Moving her head from Wonho’s chest, Ji-Yeon noticed Ren holding a gun out toward them. Her muscles tightened as she looked down at the black barrel.

“You’re not a fast learner, are you?” Wonho asked. “You do remember what happened the last time don’t you.”

“Shut up!” Ren barked, “Step away from her.”

“Not gonna happen,” Wonho said, “Didn’t you hear a word she said. She’s not going back with you. She’s staying here. With me.”

“I said move!” Ren yelled.

“He doesn’t get it does he.” Wonho said directing his question to Ji-Yeon, “Listen, Ren, is it? You really need to take her words to heart. She’s not going back with you. She doesn’t love you anymore. And I really don’t blame her. You only care about one thing. And that’s you. So, take your gun and the rest of your team and leave Lost Haven. Leave Ji-Yeon, forever.”

For a brief moment, silence had fallen between the three of them. Ji-Yeon thanked god there was a small moment of peace. She only hoped Ren would finally understand and leave. Unfortunately for her, he didn’t seem to get it.

“How could you brainwash her into saying that?” Ren asked, “Ji-Yeon, I love you. Please come home. He doesn’t care about you. You may think he does but he doesn’t. Someone like that always leaves.”

“How dare…”

Just before Ji-Yeon could finish her thought, Wonho released her from his embrace and headed toward Ren. Time seemed to slow the moment she was no longer close to her. She watched him walk slowly away, like one of those slow-motion moments in an epic movie.  The thing with those types of movies. Something bad always happens with the slow-motion scene arrives. Ji-Yeon had seen the scene so many times, she found it hard to believe it would actually be like that in real life. She felt her heart race with each step Wonho took.

Sure enough. Just like in the movies. Something terrible happened. Ji-Yeon screamed the second Ren pulled his finger on the trigger. As the bullet exploded out of the barrel, suddenly the world went back to its original pace.

“Wonho!” Ji-Yeon screamed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language/Minor Character Death

As Ren’s gun went off, Wonho heard nothing but Ji-Yeon’s scream. It had felt like a bee sting to the arm. Not painful at all. More of an annoyance than anything. Wonho looked over to Ren, who looked more shocked than anything. He could feel himself losing all control of his thoughts. His mind drifted into a blackness he hadn’t been to in a while. He tried to gain his control back, but something inside him snapped. Maybe it was how rash Ren was. Maybe he just really wanted to let to go of everything. But maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with how Ji-Yeon looked at that very moment.

Her eyes were swollen and red, with tears trickling down her face. Her small nose had turned a light shade of red as her skin turned pale. She had been crying since her confrontation with Ren and Wonho was not please by it. He hated seeing her like that. He took a short breath, quieting his mind from the world around him. When he looked back at Ji-Yeon he placed his hand gently on her cheek, brushing away a tear from her eye. He was still amazed at how beautiful she was, even when she looked like an emotional wreck. 

“Wonho…Your arm,” Ji-Yeon said softly.

He had forgotten all about his arm the moment his eyes had met hers. He had grown used to forgetting the world around him when she was next to him. Looking down at his arm, he saw a small trail of crimson streaming down from a small hole. His eyes shot back to Ren in a way that made Ren take a few steps back.

“I really don’t want to waste my energy with you,” Wonho said sternly.

“I’ll shoot you again,” Ren said and held his gun toward Wonho.

“I don’t really see what she saw in you,” Wonho said, “You’re too stubborn for your own good.”

Wonho had grown tired of Ren’s attitude of shoot first. Letting out a sigh, Wonho took a few steps toward him. He thought he would lose control for a moment as he walked closer to him. With no clue when he’d lose his control, Wonho needed to strike fast and take Ren down quickly. With any luck, Ren would go down easily allowing Wonho to move onto his next target, Vincent. What he had planned for Vincent was far worse than what he had planned for Ren.

He moved quickly and struck just as fast. Ren’s weapon flung through the air and landed a few feet down the road away from him. Wonho could see the fear in Ren’s eyes, as he stood inches away from his face.

 

 

With the echoing sound of guns blaring and people screaming, Alex found it hard to focus on anything else. At this point in time, it seemed as though they were losing. He sat hidden behind a cement barrier hoping that someone would cover him. In the unlikely event that cover wouldn’t happen, Alex would have no choice but to attempt to hit at least one target. He looked around him and saw a thick white fog rolling in behind him. He saw no signs of anyone else, no one from his team or from the other. Not even any sign of Wonho. No doubt he’d be out after Vincent for what he had done to Ji-Yeon…

The sight of her flashed before his eyes. How could someone do that to another human being and feel no sign of remorse? The question boggled him. A gunshot sounded off behind him making him jump to the side. It sounded close, but not so close. This fog didn’t help matters any. Collecting his thoughts, Alex had to move from his spot, it was now or never.

He first got up to his knees and peered over the barrier. Just as he thought. He couldn’t see an inch in front of his face. This made things challenging. If they hadn’t thrown those smoke screen grenades then maybe they’d have a chance. It had all happened in the blink of an eye.

_The world fell silent around him as Wonho walked by him. Wonho had barely noticed him as his mind was focused on one thing before him. Ji-Yeon. Alex couldn’t blame him either. If it were him and Luna was in Ji-Yeon’s shoes, Alex would ignore anyone that got in his way. He had seen the look in Wonho’s eyes and they screamed revenge._

_Wonho had gotten part way up the stairs before he was forced to stop. One of the guys from the other side had rushed to them. He stood a few feet from Alex and shouted something that made Ji-Yeon perk her head up slightly. It was then Alex knew that the person standing behind him was her fiancé. The air had gotten tighter around him, and he almost landed on his ass the moment a small metal cylinder rolled passed him._

From then on, it was everyone for themselves. Alex had tried to get to Luna’s side to protect her – not that she needed it. But something gnawed away at him telling him he needed to be there. Reaching into his pocket he felt the small vial and quickly brought his hand up.

“Not yet,” He whispered.

He had promised himself that he would only use it if it were absolutely necessary. He crouched passed his barrier and proceeded cautiously away from it. The sounds came from everywhere around him. He prayed he was going in the right direction. His steps were light and quiet as he continued to move forward. It was as if his body had a mind of his own.

Passed the worn out buildings and ducking into an empty alleyway. There he watched as Kane fought off his assailant. Alex knew how skilled Kane was, and watching him fight reminded him of that. However, Kane could be sloppy at times. This was one of those times. Kane left himself wide open several times and winded up laying on his back. Something about their fight made little sense to him. Unless Kane was leaving himself wide open for a reason.

Alex wasted no time leaving the scene. He needed to get to his sister and soon. He needed to make sure she was alright. That’s when he heard it. A loud scream broke through the sounds of guns and eruptions. He ran as quickly as he could in the direction he thought he heard the scream. His first thought was Luna. His second, which was one he never thought he’d see, was of Vincent and Wonho. To his surprise, as he rounded the corner, he came face to face with two men dressed in black with a white symbol on the chest of their jackets. Alex’s heart stopped for a second as he stood frozen hoping they hadn’t seen him. Unfortunately for him, they had.

In the blink of an eye, Alex was sent flying through the air. He crashed through a small house’s wooden siding and landed hard against the wall. His ears rang with a loud high pitched squeal as he rose to his feet. He wasn’t expecting that from them. Both of them looked so scrawny and not strong enough to hit anyone that hard. Alex should have known better than to judge a book by its cover. He couldn’t let them get the better of him. He still had to find Luna.

Making his way through the debris he caused, he placed his hand on the jagged pieces of wood and stepped back out to the dirt road. Alex gazed at the two of them, before rushing to strike them. He prayed his fists would hit them. And a couple of them had. However, he was still no match for them. He landed face first on the ground. His body begged him to stay down, to play dead so they would leave him be. As he attempted to get back to his feet, one of them approached him and kicked him right in the stomach, forcing him to lay on his side. Pain coursed through his body as Alex held his breath. He couldn’t show how weak he was in front of them.

“I thought I taught you better than that,” Vincent sneered.

Alex looked through his clenched eyes to see Vincent leaning against the side of a close by building. He looked disappointed and annoyed. He remained stationed watching as Alex’s opponents readied themselves.

“Get up.” Vincent demanded, “You have your secret weapon. Use it.”

As Alex got to his knees, he looked over at the two dressed in black. They looked relaxed, though unsure of what Vincent had meant. Alex wished he had left it back at home. He wished there was another way to rid himself of this problem. But no matter how many times he tried to think of excuses, he couldn’t find any. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial.

“Alex!”

His heart stopped once more with the sweet voice that belonged to his dear sister. He turned to see her with fear plastered on her face and Vincent holding her back. Alex smiled sweetly to her, popped the cork off the top of the vial and brought it to his lips. His heart pounded in his ears blocking out the rest of the world. It was hard for him to imagine him ending up in this kind of situation. He used to live a normal life, doing nightly rounds making sure Lost Haven was safe. His daily check-ups with his sister. Now he stood, facing off with two strong fighters who had nothing else to lose. Alex however, had everything to lose.

Taking a deep breath, he tipped the vial allowing the liquid to pour down into his throat. A tingling sensation lingered in his throat as he took another deep breath. He rose to his feet, feeling as normal as he ever did. But as he went to move, he found his body frozen in place. Confused, Alex attempted to move once more. Nothing. His body refused to listen.

“Alex?” Luna asked.

He wanted nothing more than to tell her he was fine. That nothing was going to happen. But that would be the worst lie he could ever tell her. Seconds ticked by and he slowly found his vision fading to white. His heart beat rapidly within his chest as he began to panic. His mind flashed images of his sister covered in dirt and blood dripping from her eyes. He wanted to look away, wanted to scream. But couldn’t. Suddenly, he felt his body twitch. It started in his hands and worked its way to the rest of his body. He twitched uncontrollably and fell to the ground. Then in an instant, his body stopped moving. His vision remained in a white haze long enough for him to see Luna’s silhouette rush to his side.

“Alex!” She screamed.

Falling to her knees she looked down her bothers motionless body. Her body trembled with fear as she lifted him and cradled him.

“Wake up,” She stammered, “This isn’t funny Alex…open your eyes.”

Her worst fears felt more real to her than anything as she held him. Leaning her head down to his chest, Luna began to sob. She had never wanted a life without him in it. Sure they argued, but that’s what siblings do. She still wanted him there for everything important in her life. And now, it seemed out of reach. Luna cried out for him one last time before turning her attention and anger toward Vincent.

“You,” She started, “You did this to him!”

“I did nothing of the sort,” Vincent replied, “This was Wonho’s doing. He made it not me.”

“This has nothing to do with Wonho,” Luna barked, “This was all you, Vincent. You and Ahri. If the two of you weren’t so hell-bent on revenge then you wouldn’t have kidnapped Ji-Yeon in the first place. You wouldn’t have forced Wonho into making that and killing my brother. Your friend.”

“We were never friends,” Vincent growled, “He was just a pawn in the grand scheme of things.”

Luna couldn’t believe what she had heard. Of all the things Vincent had said over the years, this was the worst. Alex had basically worshiped the ground Vincent walked on until he had seen just what kind of monster he really was. And even though Luna had hoped her brother was wrong, she had seen too much now to think anything different.

“You’re a monster,” She declared.

Placing her brother’s head gently on the ground, Luna rose to her feet. Her hatred for Vincent had boiled to the point of eruption. She wanted to see Vincent pay for what he had done. However, as she looked at him, she noticed Ji-Yeon and Wonho standing a few feet away.

“Luna,” Ji-Yeon called and rushed over to her.

Feeling Ji-Yeon’s arms wrap around her, Luna felt her anger wash away. As she stood in the arms of her friend, Luna could feel her heart breaking once more. Like glass shattering to the ground, her emotions too control once more. Wrapping her arms around Ji-Yeon, Luna began to weep once more.

“I’m so sorry Luna,” Ji-Yeon cried, “He didn’t deserve that.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

For a moment, while the world around them continued to flow, they stood silently watching over Alex’s lifeless body. The sounds of guns blaring and dust flying around them seemed small and insignificant to them. What mattered most was right in front of them. A fallen soldier. A fallen friend. A fallen brother. With everything that had happened, no one had expected this to happen.  Wonho looked over to Ji-Yeon, who stood holding Luna trying to calm her down. He knew there were only a few people who they could blame for this. Vincent, for giving the order; Ahri, for the whole idea; and Wonho, who had made the drink that took his life. His heart felt heavy with the weight of his decisions he had made.

Looking up, he noticed Ji-Yeon had let go of Luna. Her arms fell slowly to her side, freeing Luna from her embrace. Ji-Yeon’s eyes were fixated on something or someone ahead of her. The moment she began to step back, he noticed she had started turning pale. Like she had seen something she wished she hadn’t. Turning his attention to what she was looking at, Wonho felt his body’s temperature rise.

Vincent was taking a few steps back, trying to make an escape without anyone noticing. Too bad, for him, they all had. As Wonho studied his face, his anger grew. There was a hint of fear and a hint of surprise in Vincent’s eyes. But what surprised Wonho the most, was the faint smile that appeared on Vincent’s face. It may have been hard to notice at first, but once he saw the corner of Vincent’s lip curl, Wonho knew he was proud of his accomplishments.

Something inside him snapped at that moment. Wonho felt his body go numb and his world began to fade to black...His blood boiled with a fire so intense that with one touch you could get burned. He wanted to hold on just a little longer. But the more he wanted to wait, the quicker his mind emptied into the void. In the darkness of his mind, images of Ji-Yeon, Luna, and Alex flashed before him making his anger grow. In that second, Wonho knew it was too late. His body moved on its own and refused to listen to his cries to stop.

In an instant, he felt a cool breeze rush pass him, and in an instant, it stopped. He hoped that maybe it was just nature running its course. However, deep in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn’t the case. Through his clouded vision, Wonho could vaguely make out Vincent’s face. But what he could see was the fear that had intensified in his eyes.

Wonho watched as the color drained from Vincent’s face. In that small moment of clarity, Wonho knew Vincent was beginning to second guess his decisions to follow through with Ahri’s plan. This brought a smile to Wonho’s face. Finally, that arrogant and self-absorbed asshole was realizing he had made a grave mistake. One he would most likely take to his grave.

He hadn’t realized he had hit Vincent, until he saw him lying on the ground rubbing his cheek. The mere sight of what Vincent was doing brought back images of the night Wonho had first fought him. The night he had taken a sip and unleashed hell on Vincent. Much like now, Wonho had wanted nothing more than to kill him. It had felt so good hitting Vincent in the face repeatedly. Nothing could have compared to it. He would have gone further had it not have been for Ji-Yeon snapping him out of his trance. That was probably for the better. If she hadn’t done that, then Vincent wouldn’t be here getting his ass kicked again. However, he had to ask himself, what if she stopped him again? Would he let her?

Glancing back at her he saw the same fear on her face as that night. But something seemed to prevent her from stepping forward and stopping him. Maybe, just maybe, she felt the same as he did. Maybe she wanted revenge for what Vincent had done to her. But her fear might have been just that. Fear. Of him. His heart broke as he thought of her afraid of him. At that moment, he had thought about letting Vincent crawl back to Ahri and letting karma work her magic. He almost let it happen too. That was until he looked back at Vincent. His pretty face had only a few scratches and scars on it. It would be a shame to have him leave now without learning a valuable life lesson.

All of Wonho’s thoughts seemed to vanish the second his eyes met Vincent’s. Vincent needed to pay for what he had put Luna and Ji-Yeon through. His heart began beating loudly in his ears drowning out the echoing sounds around him.

Again, his body moved without warning. His arms swung swiftly and his fists hit hard on Vincent’s face. There were a couple of times Vincent had successfully managed to block one of Wonho’s punches. But he only left himself wide open for a different strike. Wonho held Vincent by the collar of his shirt and drew back his arm. Now was the time he would pay for his discretions.

“For Luna,” He declared as he struck Vincent’s face.

He paused for a second and waited to see what Vincent would do. Or if he would come back to his senses. When Vincent moved his head, Wonho knew he was ready for more.

“Is that the best you can do?” Vincent dared.

“For Alex,” Wonho said as he drew back his arm once more and struck.

“You’ve got to do better than that,” Vincent demanded, “You have no idea how much I enjoyed torturing poor Ji-Yeon. I had her on her knees begging for me to stop. For you to save her. And I kept wailing on her. And this is the best you can do. I’m a little hurt really.”

Wonho knew Vincent was only trying to push his buttons to make him angrier. It was something he was anticipating. What Vincent didn’t know, was that he was right. Wonho was holding back. Not because he felt sorry for him. No, Wonho was waiting for just the right time, for the right word. And sure enough, Vincent had come through and said. Bringing up Ji-Yeon up and what he had done to her, was Wonho’s trigger. And Vincent had pulled it.

It happened quickly. Much quicker than the first time. Wonho hit Vincent hard, knocking him to the ground several times. Each time Vincent would rise to his feet, Wonho would knock him back down. It was getting a little pathetic really. When Vincent found it hard to get back up, Wonho walked toward him. His blood now boiled with a fire that could bring down a city. He picked him up by the collar and hit him once more. Wonho smiled as he brought Vincent back to his feet and allowed him to catch his breath.

Only seconds after Wonho had let Vincent catch his breath, Wonho struck again. This time, he let Vincent land a couple of hits, making Vincent think he could actually win. Vincent blocked a few more of Wonho’s hits, and Wonho could see that Vincent was getting overconfident. His mistake. Wonho ducked low evading one of Vincent’s fists. With a quick strike, Wonho managed to send Vincent sliding into the ground.

His body craved more. Wonho gave it what it wanted. More. He began to let loose, letting his mind fall further into the darkness and gave his body complete control. He brought Vincent back to his feet only to knock him back to the ground once more. With Vincent, now lying on the ground unable to defend himself, Wonho knelt over him. The rhythmic sounds of his fists hitting Vincent’s face rang in his ears. With each hit, he could feel a wet and tacky substance on his knuckles, but that didn’t stop him from hitting him.

_“Wonho!”_

The voice was faint, like a whisper from a person who stood far away. Pushing past the voice, Wonho continued with his rhythmic beats.

_“Wonho!”_

The voice was little louder this time and made him pause for a moment. His mind began to slowly return to the surface as it tried to figure out who the voice belonged to. However, his body began to vibrate with a thirst for more.

“Wonho!”

This time her voice came through clearly. Her velvet like voice, that calmed him countless times, had an underlying fear in it. A fear of what he wasn’t sure. And hoped it wasn’t because of him.

As Wonho’s vision returned, he looked down to see Vincent lying underneath him unconscious. His face had been badly beaten in almost to the point of being unrecognizable. When he lifted his hands, he could feel them tremble with the feeling of what he had done. His hands were covered in crimson and felt sticky.

“That…was for Ji-Yeon,” Wonho declared.

Rising to his feet, he began to dust the dirt off. Though he felt like he had won the battle, in the back of his mind he knew there was one last thing to take care of. And no matter how badly he wanted to stay and be next to Ji-Yeon. He couldn’t. Not until this thing was over with.

“Wonho,” Ji-Yeon called once more.

His heart skipped a beat when she called his name, even more so when his eyes met hers. By now, he should be used to that feeling. But every time she spoke or looked at him, he couldn’t stop his heart from leaping from his chest. As he held her gaze, he hoped she would understand what he had to do.

“You’re leaving? Just like that,” She said.

“I’ll be back,” He replied as he turned his back to her.

“You…”

“There’s still something I need to take care of,” Wonho insinuated, “There’s still someone who has to pay for what they’ve done.”

 

The moment Wonho had disappeared in the distance, Ji-Yeon couldn’t help but feel a sudden rush of loneliness. The stillness of the area around her didn’t help much either. Even though she knew who and what Wonho meant, she couldn’t help but want him to turn back around and forget about Ahri. Ji-Yeon let out a soft breath as she turned back to Luna.

Luna had gone through so much over the past few days, Ji-Yeon wasn’t sure what else she could do for her, except being an emotional support. Walking back to her side, Ji-Yeon placed a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry,” Ji-Yeon whispered.

“This isn’t your fault,” Luna replied.

“But…”

“You’re not the one who caused this…You were just caught in the middle of this...So was Alex and everyone else. I could never blame you…If anything I’m sorry for what happened to you,” Luna whispered.

There was something in Luna’s voice that broke Ji-Yeon’s heart. She had expected her to feel hate towards her for what happened to Alex. Instead, Luna was doing the opposite. Even though they hadn’t known each other for long, Ji-Yeon had come to love Luna like a sister. Hearing those words from her, brought tears to her eyes.

“Alex will always be remembered as a hero,” Ji-Yeon stated.

“Ji-Yeon?”

Her heart sank with the sound of Ren’s voice. She had hoped that after his run-in with Wonho that he would have left and returned to Serenity without her. Upon hearing his voice, she knew he hadn’t learned his lesson.

“What happened here?” He asked.

“Nothing that concerns you,” Ji-Yeon snarled, “I thought you would have gone back to Serenity by now.”

“Not without you I’m not,” Ren declared.

“Did I not make it clear to you? I’m not going anywhere with you. And certainly not back there. Now leave,” Ji-Yeon barked.

At that point, Luna rose back to her feet, drawing Ji-Yeon’s attention to her. Tears fell from her face still, making it hard to make out if she was still upset or mad.

“Listen, Ren,” Luna began, “She said she isn’t going with. Don’t you get it? I’m sure Wonho’s told you this too. But she doesn’t trust or love you anymore. I’ve seen how she looks at Wonho. She doesn’t have that same look when it comes to you. Now, beat it. Unless you want to end up like him, beaten to a pulp.”

“Your father misses you,” Ren started, “Look my camp is on the edge of the city. I’ll wait for you. If you’re not there by nightfall…I’ll leave without you.”

Ji-Yeon wanted to make a sarcastic remark, but her body and mind both felt exhausted. She wanted this to all be over with soon. Ji-Yeon let out a soft sigh, as Ren left them.

“You’re not really going with him are you?” Luna asked.

“Are you kidding me?” Ji-Yeon replied, “Of course not. It wouldn’t feel like home.”

“I’m glad,” Luna said softly, “Because Wonho would be a mess if you left.”

“He would, wouldn’t he,” Ji-Yeon teased.

“I’m really glad he found you,” Luna said quietly, “I’ve never seen Wonho so caring to another human being before you. His eyes light up when you speak. I hope you know how much he loves you.”

“I do,” Ji-Yeon said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

The city of Lost Haven, who once stood in a ruin of peace, now stood in a ruin of chaos. This would be a day that would go down in history if there was anyone around who would speak of it. Knowing anything, Ahri would make sure that everyone remained silent about this day. In the back of Wonho’s mind, he knew, Ahri was hiding somewhere and plotting for another attempt at Ji-Yeon’s father. He couldn’t let that happen.

As he passed the empty streets lined with destruction, Wonho found himself with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. His mind began to race. What if this was all a part of Ahri’s plan? What if she wanted him to leave Ji-Yeon’s side to search for her? He turned quickly debating whether or not to return to Ji-Yeon’s side. However, a strong sensation told him to press forward. He prayed for both Ji-Yeon and Luna’s safety, before turning back around.

Amongst the quietness of this city, Wonho pondered what would happen after dealing with Ahri, would everything would return to normal? Well, as normal as it could be, since Alex’s death. His stomach turned at the thought of Alex. He had been faced with a tough decision. One which Wonho would have done the same. Out of all the people, Wonho wanted it to work for Alex the most. Alex was smart and strong. He should have been able to hold on. But even the strongest can’t take the mental abuse.

Passing by Luna’s home, Wonho wondered where Yuki had disappeared to. Both she and Kane had vanished after Ren’s men had thrown the containers of gas. With any luck, Yuki had managed to get the better of Kane and Ren’s other men and defend herself. But as he stepped into the house, he found that wasn’t the case.

Yuki’s home had been riddled with bullet holes. A couple bystanders had taken shelter there in hopes of staying safe. Their fates had been sealed the moment they entered the house. Wonho could visualize it. They stepped in and took cover by the sofa. Holding each other’s hands they exchange a few words. Words of hope and love. And while the world falls quiet and they think they’re safe. Yuki bursts through the door fighting off either Kane or one of Ren’s soldiers. Yuki runs for safety, leaving the couple behind the couch. Bullets come flying through the walls, hitting them instantly. Gazing at the bodies in front of the sofa, Wonho sent them a silent prayer before walking out the back door.

Outside, he saw her. Yuki clung to life holding her side tightly hoping to stop the blood from spilling out. She panted and cried out in pain. Rushing to her side, Wonho knelt beside her and helped apply pressure to her wound.

“Yuki, what happened?” He asked.

“That asshole Kane happened,” She blurted out, “He caught me off guard and took off after Ahri and some other guy.”

“What did the other guy look like?” Wonho asked.

“I didn’t get a good look at him,” Yuki started, “He had messy brown hair…maybe a few scars on his face…”

Yuki’s home had been riddled with bullet holes. A couple bystanders had taken shelter there in hopes of staying safe. Their fates had been sealed the moment they entered the house. Wonho could visualize it. They stepped in and took cover by the sofa. Holding each other’s hands they exchange a few words. Words of hope and love. And while the world falls quiet and they think they’re safe. Yuki bursts through the door fighting off either Kane or one of Ren’s soldiers. Yuki runs for safety, leaving the couple behind the couch. Bullets come flying through the walls, hitting them instantly. Gazing at the bodies in front of the sofa, Wonho sent them a silent prayer before walking out the back door.

Outside, he saw her. Yuki clung to life holding her side tightly hoping to stop the blood from spilling out. She panted and cried out in pain. Rushing to her side, Wonho knelt beside her and helped apply pressure to her wound.

“Yuki, what happened?” He asked.

“That asshole Kane happened,” She blurted out, “He caught me off guard and took off after Ahri and some other guy.”

“What did the other guy look like?” Wonho asked.

“I didn’t get a good look at him,” Yuki started, “He had messy brown hair…maybe a few scars on his face…”

Wonho thought for a moment but didn’t know who Yuki was referring to. He leaned down to help her and noticed the empty vial sticking out of the pocket of her jacket. His eyes grew wide as he drew them toward her. He had hoped after Alex, no one else would. But as Yuki hadn’t witnessed his death, Wonho feared she would share the same fate. At that moment, as his eyes held hers, he had forgotten all about Kane and Ahri. What mattered was saving Yuki.

“Why did you take it?” Wonho asked.

“I was out…numbered,” Yuki started, “Besides, we were told to use it if we thought we couldn’t manage.”

“How are you still…?” Wonho stopped, afraid to finish his question.

“What are you talking about?” Yuki asked, “I feel fine, aside from the searing pain in my side. That drink was amazing. I felt so…strong.”

It amazed Wonho how she survived. She was the last person he would have thought it worked for. Not saying Yuki was weak or anything, he had just expected it. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Wonho fell to his knees. His body trembled with the relief he was feeling. In the back of his mind, he knew that this was far from over.

“Yuki,” He said.

“I’m fine,” Yuki said, “I’m not sure what the hell is really going on. But I know for a fact Ahri wasn’t herself. She needs to be stopped. So instead of staying here and worrying over me. Go fucking stop her.”

Taking Yuki’s words to heart, he nodded his head and left. He looked back a few times hoping to keep an eye on her as much as he could. But as the distance grew, Wonho found it harder to see Yuki. There wasn’t much he could have done for her. He knew, moving her wasn’t the best option, her wound would have opened up more, spilling more blood. And staying with her wouldn’t have been any better. Yuki was a strong woman, she would figure something out. Or perhaps someone with the right skills would come along and help her. For now, Wonho thought it best not to dwell on it.

Wonho let out a breath when he returned to the asphalt streets. For all he knew, they could be anywhere. With any luck, the mystery follower would be somewhere in a ditch leaving Kane and Ahri for him. At first, Wonho thought they might have gone back to the greenhouse. There was only one thing wrong with that thought. Wonho hadn’t seen Ahri there. Which, at the time, he thought nothing of it. Now, he wondered if she had an ulterior motive in play. Still, he made his way back to the greenhouse.

Upon his arrival at the greenhouse, Wonho noticed the shards of glass that lay scattered around the entrance. Even some of the stone walls were riddled with bullet holes. This place was often a safe place, where some of the citizens would go to for peace and quiet. Now, it seemed less likely for anyone to visit. In fact, Wonho felt chills the moment he stepped foot inside.

A cold breeze had danced passed him making the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It had felt like someone stood behind him a gently blew the air over him. Forcing himself to press on and move passed his uneasy feeling, Wonho took a couple of steps before pausing and listening to the commotion ahead of him.

“Get up Kane!” Ahri screamed.

“Give it up lady. You’ve lost.”

Sneaking up to get a better look, Wonho saw Ahri supporting a fallen Kane. In front of them stood someone he didn’t recognize, but knew it had to have been one of Ren’s comrades. Wonho watched as Ren’s comrade swung two large blades in circles in front of him. His smile stretched from ear to ear as he drew closer to them.

“Even you’re pawn knows better than to get up,” He said, “He knows he’s no match for me. And even after whatever it was he drank. He’s still no match.”

Wonho watched as Kane attempted to get back to his feet. You had to give him credit, he was pretty stubborn and wanted nothing more than to make Ahri proud. Since Vincent had failed to meet up with them, Kane had taken it upon himself to keep Ahri safe. Their opponent, however, never wavered from his stance. If anything, his smile only got bigger. From where Wonho was perched, it looked almost like he was expecting him to do this.

Kane was shaky at first. His staggering steps left him wide open for any of his opponent’s attacks. It happened quickly. Kane lifted his hands, ready to block whatever came his way. However, he was no real match for him. Seeing Kane try desperately to fight his way out of this battle was way beyond the point of being sad. One hit sent Kane flying back to the ground. But, Kane would rise to his feet like the stubborn man he was.

The last hit Kane took, sent him sailing towards a large tree. The only hope for Kane was to use the drink Wonho had made. And as Wonho watched, he noticed Kane hadn’t once reached into his pocket for it.

“What are you doing Kane?!” Ahri shouted, “Take the damn drink!”

“No…” Kane yelled, “I…can beat…him…without it…”

The more Wonho stood back observing them, the more he felt his anger grow. Ahri continued shouting at Kane. Kane fell to his knees, he felt defeated but had enough strength left to manage one last hit. This, of course, was futile. He was tossed once more to the side and landed right at Ahri’s feet. Wonho watched in horror as Ahri reached into Kane’s pocket and pulled out his small vial.

“If you won’t take it,” She started, “Than I will,”

For a moment, Wonho had blacked out. When he came to, he stood between Ahri and Kane’s attacker. His heart beat rapidly within his chest. He knew Ahri always got her way, it didn’t matter if it was from someone else’s hands or her own. One way or another, she would always end up victorious. This was not going to be one of those times. Not while Wonho was there.

“Ahri stop,” He shouted.

“I was beginning to wonder when you were going to pop out from the shadows,” Ahri started, “Now that you’re here, you can take care of him for me.”

“I’m not going to do that,” Wonho said, “You’ve gone too far with this Ahri, it’s time to put this to rest.”

“The hell I am,” Ahri declared, “This isn’t over until that bastard gets what he deserves.”

Before Wonho could say anything else, Ahri popped the small cork off the vial and placed it to her lips. In that split second, Wonho had thought about stopping her. The thought was strong. But as he stood there hoping she wasn’t going to be stupid, she proved him right. He had only managed to move one step before she had the contents consumed. Though he stood in fear, there was a part of him that felt a slight relief from what she had done.

In a split second, Ahri had finally thought she would get everything she wanted. As the last drop slid down her throat, she felt a strange sensation within. Her heart raced at an incredible speed that she thought she was invincible. And in a split second, everything turned south. Her heart stopped abruptly forcing her to gasp out for air. She tried calling out to Wonho for help, but her words were trapped behind a thick wall in her throat. And just like her heart-stopping, her vision faded to black quickly.

As her body fell to the ground, Wonho could help but feel like a weight had been lifted. For the time being, he felt everything was right with the world. That was until he heard a whistle coming from behind him.

“What the hell was that stuff?”

“Nothing that concerns you,” Wonho said. “Now leave.”

“I can’t do that, there’s still something that I need to collect.”

“Ji-Yeon’s not going anywhere with you,” Wonho declared.

“Zero,” Ji-Yeon said.

Turning around, Wonho saw Ji-Yeon standing directly behind the man she called Zero. He noticed her rosy cheeks and nose signaling she had been crying for a while.

“I already told Ren I wasn’t going,” Ji-Yeon started, “I’m certainly not going back with you either. I suggest you leave before Wonho gets more annoyed with you than he already is.”

“I guess it can’t be helped thane,” Zero replied, “I’ll take my leave then. Till next time.”

Seeing Ji-Yeon standing there made Wonho’s heart flutter. And at the same time, he feared what she would think of him standing in front of Ahri’s lifeless body. But seeing her run toward him, chased his thoughts to the back of his mind. She wrapped her arms around him surrounding him in her warmth. She sobbed quietly into his chest. With everything that’s happened, he couldn’t really blame her.

“Ji-Yeon,” He said softly.

“I’m sorry,” She blurted, “I caused so many problems. I put you through so much…Wonho I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Wonho replied, “I should be the one apologizing. I’m sorry I took so long to get to you.”

Ji-Yeon leaned her head away from his chest to look into his eyes. His dark pools reminded her that as long as she was by his side, she would be safe. Seeing a smile form over his face, made her heart flutter knowing he felt the same. Getting caught up in the emotions, Ji-Yeon felt her body move on its own. She leaned in closer and placed her lips over his. At that moment, while the world continued to move around them, Ji-Yeon finally felt free from the feeling of being lost.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Violence/mention of kidnapping/foul language

Two weeks had passed since Ji-Yeon had been taken from her home in Serenity. Two weeks since her world had been turned upside down. In that short time, she had met so many people, like Luna and Yuki. Two polar opposites who lived together and fought side by side. Luna was more of a peppy and carefree person, while Yuki was more methodical in what she would do. It was always interesting watching those two work together. Then there was Alex, Luna’s older brother. Though she hadn’t known him long, Ji-Yeon knew Alex would have been a close friend. He was kind and caring, much like his little sister. He would always be remembered as a hero for risking his life for Luna. Then there was Wonho. Her mind was always so full of him, she didn’t know where to start. What she did know, was in that short time he had become her everything.

In that short time, Ji-Yeon had finally found somewhere where she felt like she belonged. If only the people of Serenity could see her now. After being teased and ridiculed for believing people could be living beyond the wall of their precious city, Ji-Yeon had finally proven them wrong. Even though she knew not many people would know about it. Truth be told, she didn’t care too much what they would think now. Right now the only thing that mattered to her was Wonho and the others.

 As she lay in the comfort of the cot Wonho had made up for her, she couldn’t help but think back to that night when she had seen Ren for the first time in days. She had known the moment she saw him that he had become different than before, no thanks to her loving Father. And no matter how mad she was at them, she was thankful they had taken their time trying to ‘rescue’ her. If they had come the day after she was taken, she would have probably ended up living with a void in her life.

As the sun peeked through a small crack in the window, Ji-Yeon let out a soft breath, its warm rays gently caressed her cheeks making her face feel warm. For once she felt relaxed. When her mind traveled back to reality, she found herself gazing up at the ceiling. She had hoped Wonho would be lying next to her, but as she turned her head slightly, she found an empty spot beside her. She let out another breath before she rose from her bed.

Hearing the soft pounds from a mallet hitting metal, Ji-Yeon knew Wonho was working on something. For the last little while, Wonho had been quietly working on something without saying anything to her. Though she knew what he had been working on, she left him alone. Wonho didn’t like distractions. And no matter how much Ji-Yeon just wanted to hear his voice, she left him alone.

There was a side of him she knew that still held onto the regrets from that night. She had heard him in his in sleep whispering about that night. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t feel the same. No matter how much she knew how much he blamed himself for everything, Ji-Yeon tried her best to comfort him.

As the beats of the mallet filled the room, Ji-Yeon thought it would be best to check on him. Stepping out of the room, she made her way to find him. Sure enough, as Ji-Yeon turned the corner from where the small kitchen met the rest of the shop, where he was. Ji-Yeon leaned against the corner as she watched him work. He still refused to wear anything really protective besides his leather apron and silver gloves. And honestly, she was kind of happy he didn’t. She wasn’t sure why, but seeing him work like that was tantalizing. She stood for a few minutes watching as he worked. Her mind wandered back to when she had first seen him work. He looked more concentrated now than he had back then. In fact, Wonho’s eyes barely left the piece he was working on.

She knew what this piece meant to him. It meant a lot to Luna as well. In fact, Luna was the one who had sketched out the plans and arranged the entire afternoon. As Ji-Yeon’s mind wandered to what Luna was doing, she let out a soft breath.

Luna was tough. She had covered up so many things before. But this. Losing a loved one, was something no one could hide. Luna spent time locked in her home nursing Yuki back to health. Ji-Yeon had kept her distance from her, thinking that giving Luna some space would help.

“Ji-Yeon?” Wonho asked.

His low voice snapped her out of her thoughts. It had been a while since he had spoken to her, his deep concentration often did that to him. Her heart fluttered as she walked toward him. She drew closer to him, afraid that if she was away from him for too long she’d go mad. Standing a few feet away she saw a few drops of water slide down his face. At first, she thought it was just the sweat dripping off his brows. But as she focused her gaze, she noticed them falling from his eyes. His mallet sat on the piece of metal and his body began to tremble. Her instinct told her to wrap her arms around her, which is exactly what she did.

“It’s okay,” She whispered.

“Ji-Yeon,” He replied, “I’m sorry.”

His voice was shaky and deeper than usual. And hearing it brought tears to her eyes.

“It’s okay,” She said, “You don’t have to apologize.”

“It’s my fault,” He whispered, “I…I don’t know if this will be enough to make up for what I’ve done.”

Ji-Yeon looked down to see what it is he meant. She felt at a loss for words gazing at the piece of metal before her. It was a basic oval shape with an intricate rose design at the top of it. He had carved in some words, but she couldn’t read them. Her eyes had filled with tears. There was so much she wanted to say. But telling him he would be forgiven, or that everything was going to be okay seemed worthless. Instead, she moved between him and his work-table and gazed at him. Pressing her lips to his, she hoped that it would at least ease his pain a little.

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. Leaning his head on her shoulder, Wonho let out a soft breath. For a moment, Ji-Yeon had thought everything was going to be okay. So long as they were together, it would be.

“Sorry for interrupting,” Luna said.

Luna’s quiet voice came at a surprise to both Wonho and Ji-Yeon. Luna stood a few feet from them, her eyes glued to the piece Wonho had been working on. Pulling away from Wonho, Ji-Yeon smiled and walked to her side.

“I’ll bring her back I promise,” Luna said, “I…I just…”

“I’ll meet you by the greenhouse okay?” Wonho replied, “I just need to finish a few things.”

Nodding, Ji-Yeon left with Luna. The silence between them was thick like fog. However, the silence wasn’t a bad thing. Both girls were just unsure what to say to the other. After the incident with Alex, Ji-Yeon had tried her best to help Luna through everything. There was, however, a brief time when Luna had told Ji-Yeon to stay away for a while. And Ji-Yeon did just that. She gave Luna the space she needed and hoped that she would come back and see her.

They walked passed the familiar places where they once shared fond memories. And passed by those places where they wish they could forget what had happened. The city of Lost Haven was a whirlwind of emotions for both of them. And through it all, they had managed to remain strong and together.

Ji-Yeon had become wrapped in her thoughts once again, that she hadn’t realized that Luna had led her back to her home. The girls stood at the foot of the stairs. Ji-Yeon felt her nerves tense inside her. It had been a while since she had stepped foot in Luna’s home. And seeing it now brought more emotions to the surface. The home itself was riddled with holes. It almost looked unlivable. Ji-Yeon hoped that Luna hadn’t been staying there. 

“Relax,” Luna said, “I found a different place to live now.”

“I’m sorry,” Ji-Yeon replied, “This must be tough.” “

“Not really,” Luna said, as she walked up the steps, “I mean, yeah, at first it was really difficult to walk in. I could only make it to the door before I would break down and run away. Now, not so much. I have something for you in here.”

Luna’s words felt a little shaky when she spoke. She still had a hard time walking, she just wanted Ji-Yeon to believe she was okay. For the time, Ji-Yeon would play along. It was great seeing Luna look so strong, even though everything had been taken from her.

Luna led Ji-Yeon up the stairs and to her old room. It still looked the same, even after all that time. The only thing different was there were more cobwebs than usual. Ji-Yeon stood and watched as Luna stepped over some dirt-covered clothes, making her way to the closet. She felt her breath leave when Luna pulled out a black dress. It was a simple dress with two thin straps and a sheer cloak that hung just below the chest. Her heart sank when Luna handed it to her.

“I made this a while ago,” She started, “I wanted to give it to you a while ago. But then the shit with Vincent happened…and…”

“It’s beautiful,” Ji-Yeon replied.

“We should probably get going pretty soon, Wonho will probably be waiting for us,” Luna said softly.

 

Wonho sat at the steps of the greenhouse with his finished piece hidden under a tan cloth. He was thankful for Luna allowing him to make it, and for finally agreeing to this small funeral. It was the least he could do for her. Lowering his head, Wonho let out a sigh. He still held onto so much from that night. No matter how many times Luna or Ji-Yeon would tell him it wasn’t his fault. Deep down, he still blamed himself. Nothing would change that. But maybe this would lay a little of that regret to rest.

“You look a little lonely,” Yuki said.

Wonho was surprised seeing Yuki standing before him. She wore all black and leaned against a cane. She still looked in pain, but it was nice seeing her out an about once again.

“Here,” Wonho said as he moved to help her, “Sit.”

“You don’t have to treat me any differently.” Yuki said, “I’m still the same girl. I just move slower.”

“Yuki, you came,” Luna’s voice rang through the air leaving a hint of happiness under it.

Wonho looked up to see Luna rushing over to them. Following slowly behind her was Ji-Yeon. His eye widened as he took her in. She wore a black dress that hung just above her knees with a sheer shawl draped over her shoulders. His heart raced when her eyes met his.

“It’s about time. We were beginning to think you weren’t going to show,” Yuki teased.

“I was the one who set this all up,” Luna declared, “I couldn’t and wouldn’t miss this.”

“It’s nice to see her smile again,” Wonho said, directing his words to Ji-Yeon.

“It is,” She replied, “Luna hasn’t looked this happy in a while. I’m sure Alex would be happy she’s happy.”

They gathered around a large tree in the center of the greenhouse. The air around them felt light and not at all what they were expecting. And even though the greenhouse still looked in rough shape, this was the one place Luna said it had to happen. In fact, she stressed that this was Alex’s favorite spot in the whole place. As they stood in a moment of silence, the feeling in the room began to shift. A heaviness fell over them as if they had thought none of it was real.

Wonho looked around the room. Everyone was holding back their tears especially Luna. Her smile had faded the moment they had stepped foot there. He was thankful for Yuki and Ji-Yeon standing beside her. They held her hands tightly in hopes they would take off some of the pain. He waited a little while before placing the gravestone in front of the tree.

“Luna?” Ji-Yeon said, “Would you like to start? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I…if it’s all right,” She started, “I’d like to go last.”

“Sure,” Ji-Yeon said.

“I’ll start if that’s all right,” Yuki said.

“He’d like that,” Luna replied.

“Alex,” Yuki started, “First of all, you’re an idiot. You were supposed to stay here and help me protect your little sister. Now, who’s gonna help me take care of her? You were so brave though standing up for what you believe in. I’m proud of you.”

Yuki’s words, though harsh, hit Luna close to home. Her tears fell slowly. She was thankful, Yuki had started off with her usual self. Looking around the room, she nodded at Ji-Yeon to continue after Yuki.

“Alex,” She said softly, “I’m so sorry for what happened. But I’m so thankful for everything you’ve done. I only wish I could have gotten to know you better. You have such a wonderful sister, I promise I’ll always be there for her. Rest well, Alex.”

“I guess I’ll go,” Wonho said as he looked to Luna for approval, “Alex you were one of the bravest men I’ve ever met. I know you probably hate me for what happened. I blame myself for what happened to you. Like Ji-Yeon, I’m so grateful for all you’ve done. Rest well, Alex.”

Luna took a moment to process her friend’s words. She could feel the sincerity in them as they spoke, making it harder for her to continue. She had felt like this was all a dream before. She had hoped to wake up and find her brother waiting by the step smiling at her. Now, it felt all too real. She would never see him again. Never see his smile, feel the warmth of his embrace, never hear his voice saying he was proud of her or how annoyed he was with her. Tears began to fall from her face as she tried to muster up the courage to continue.

“Alex,” She started, “I…don’t know where to start…I want to yell at you for what you did. I want to cry, but I’ve been doing so much of that since that day, I don’t know if I can. And I hope that’s okay. I hope you know how much I loved you. You’ll always be in my heart. You were so brave…You shouldn’t have done that though…You shouldn’t have risked your life for me…”

She paused trying to catch her breath. She didn’t think she could cry anymore and yet here they were streaming down her face.

“I love you so much Alex,” Luna continued, “I’ll never forget you. Rest well big brother.”

Before leaving, she took one last look at her brother’s tombstone. Wonho had captured her brother’s spirit so well. What he had written fit so well.

 _Here lies Alex,_  
Loving Brother,  
Loving Friend,  
You will always be remembered as a hero  
Rest Well.

That night, while everyone celebrated, Ji-Yeon watched as Luna walked off and sat outside. She appeared to be speaking to herself about something. Smiling to herself, Ji-Yeon figured she was telling Alex about tonight. Ji-Yeon’s heart still felt heavy from the afternoon’s funeral and she knew the others felt the same way. Through the fake smiles and laughter, they still hurt, and they would for a while.

“You alright?” Wonho asked.

“Yes,” Ji-Yeon replied, “It’s just…I don’t know, there’s a part of me that still feels that I’m dreaming.”

“You’re not,” Wonho said.

“I know, I just wish…”Ji-Yeon’s words fell as she found it hard to finish her thought.

“I know,” Wonho said as he took her hand in his. “But I promise you. No matter what happens. No matter what life throws at us. I will always be there for you.”

Ji-Yeon held his warm gaze. The truth behind his words struck her heart and made it melt. His dark pools held her attention as she felt something cold slide on her finger. When she looked down, she saw a silver band wrapped around her finger with a silver rose sitting on top. Her heart skipped when she looked back to him.

“I promise you, I will always be there,” Wonho repeated, “If you ever find yourself lost. I will always find you. I will always be by your side.”

Before Ji-Yeon could respond, Wonho placed his lips over hers. There was nowhere she would rather be than by his side. Though she wanted to tell him the same thing, she felt her actions would tell him all he needed. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished! I just want to say thank you so much for reading it :) I hope you've enjoyed it, and will enjoy my future works

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading.


End file.
